GLADIADORAS
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Los vivos lo llaman el lugar de ensueño… los condenados a muerte lo llaman pesadilla.
1. Viento

GLADIADORAS

.

.

.

.

Esta comienza en el Gran Coliseo Romano, orgullo y muestra de poder humano. Gente de todas las edades se han dado cita en el, se sientan y disfrutan, ríen y aplauden a sus héroes, hombres valientes que desafían el miedo y a la muerte pagando con sangre y lagrimas sus actos bravíos.

Pero aun no es tiempo de ver a los gladiadores que viven y mueren por la pelea, es momento de voltear la vista a las gradas, hacia los romanos más pequeños e inocentes.

-¡¡Mamá mira, ya salio el gatote!!! .-una pequeña mira emocionada a los gladiadores que desde su posición parecen hormigas luchadoras

-ya lo vi Natsuki, no es necesario que grites

-pero Mamá esos gatos son muy feroces, los gladiadores son seres espectaculares… papá es espectacular- de una alegría desvordante su mirada ha cambiado al abandono total

-pequeña ya habíamos hablado de esto- la mujer mayor rodea con sus brazos a su pequeña que aprieta con fuerza peluche de un perro

-pero… porque nunca puedo platicar con el ¿es mi padre cierto?

-Natsuki el es un gladiador, solo gente importante y otros gladiadores pueden estar con el

-nosotros somos su familia, somos gente importante para el –reclama la pequeña apretando mas el peluche

-Natsuki…- la mujer ya no sabe que hacer, es la misma discusión cada vez que van al Coliseo

------ (unos asientos mas a la izquierda se desarrolla otra historia)

-¡¡Mami el gladiador va a matar al gato gigante!!!

-Mai cariño cálmate, deja de estar brincando que no dejas ve a los de atrás

-pero Mami es que si no yo no veo

- eso se arregla- la señora sentó a su hija en sus piernas y se acomodo de tal forma que las dos pudieran ver

-No es justo ¿Por qué papá y Takumi pueden estar mas adelante y nosotras hasta aquí?

-no voy a discutir lo mismo otra vez Mai, estos son los lugares de las mujeres

-pero mamá…-la pequeña nunca le ha parecido justo tener que ver los espectáculos hasta arriba si su hermano y padre podían verlo mucho mas cerca que ellas, era una injusticia a sus ojos- yo también quiero verlo de cerca

-pues para eso o te conviertes en una doncella virgen o en un gladiador- dice con sarcasmo la señora, viendo imposible cualquiera de las dos opciones dadas

---- (un poco mas abajo)

-hija… Shizuru… Shizuru- la madre de la aludida busca la atención de su hija pero parece estar en otro mundo

-Te están hablando dormilona – una rubia de la misma edad golpe la cabeza ocre

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la niña sobando se el chichón emergente

-tu madre te esta hablando

-gracias Haruka –dijo la madre de la peliocre- y tu Shizuru recuerda que siempre debes poner atención cuando te hablan… Shizuru… Shizuru!!- la chica no pone mas atención a su madre ella solo tiene ojos para esos hombres que hacen la danza de la muerte, entre espadas y armaduras brillantes mientras la sangre como el color de sus ojos que a ratos cual fuente salpica al vencedor con la marca de la gloria, era hermoso… de una forma extraña le provocaba sensaciones que la hacían vibrar

-…si tu le vas a poner atención yo le pondré el doble de atención a los gladiadores- Haruka, hija de la amiga de su madre nunca para de compararse con ella, aunque nuca le preste atención pues se esfuerce o no, siempre le gana.

-vaya niña la tuya, cualquiera diría que le gustaría ser gladiador- dijo la madre de Haruka con una risilla que secundo la madre de Shizuru. Un fuerte ventarrón azoto el coliseo, fue tan fuerte que paro todo el espectáculo y con el se llevo las voces de todos los presentes… en medio del silencio como por inspiración divina tres pequeñas sintieron un chispazo que recorrió su cuerpo y las obligo a pararse en las gradas y gritar a todo pulmón:

.

.

.

= ¡ENTONCES ME CONVERTIRE EN UN GLADIADOR! – gritaron las niñas al mismo tiempo

.

.

-¿Qué? No digas tonterías Natsuki, aun así nada te asegura que lo vayas a ver- como toda madre abraza a su pequeña que aun entre lagrimas sigue diciendo "voy a ser un gladiador"

-Mai por favor recapacita – la madre sonríe a las mujeres de a los lados acariciando la cabeza de su hija- no tomes una decisión así a la ligera- pero la pequeña pelirroja cruza las manos se aferra a su idea

-¡Shizuru! No digas tonterías- una mujer de alcurnia no tenia necesidad de convertirse en "eso" un espectáculo.

-¿Qué?... no, si Shizuru se hace gladiador yo también seré gladiador- dice la pequeña rubia dando golpes en su pecho- Si definitivamente seré mejor gladiador que tu

-Niñas por favor no digas esas cosas- la madre de Haruka da pequeñas sonrisas y baja la cara para que no las reconozcan aunque es inútil, todo el coliseo las escucho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Bien, este fue el ganador y el que será como el hijo chiquito de mis otras historias, no lo tengo pensado para dure siglos, si a caso unos 30 capítulos.

Así que… nos vemos.

Los vivos lo llaman el lugar de ensueño… los condenados a muerte lo llaman pesadilla.


	2. juramento

CAPITULO 2: juramento

.

.

.

.

"_**sobrepasare ser quemado, herido, golpeado y asesinado por la espada"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-muy bien empecemos otra vez ¿Por qué quieres ser gladiador?

-ya se lo explique quiero ser gladiador porque quiero conocer a uno de ellos-dijo algo molesta la joven de cabello azul

-eso no es realmente una razón, si solo quieres conocerlo espera unos años y si sigue vivo ven a visitarlo como lo hacen las demás mujeres – contesto el hombre musculoso que le impedía el paso

-pero no quiero conocerlo de esa forma yo quiero verlo a la cara de gladiador a gladiador

-jajajajaja pequeña mocosa – el hombre poso su enorme mano en el pequeño cráneo de la niña logrando que sus golpes no le llegaran ni a su barriga.

-yo quiero ser gladiador!!!- dejo de lanzar golpes al viento y enterró sus uñas en el brazo musculoso

-para mocosa que eso molesta- de un movimiento tiro a la pequeña al suelo- te voy a enseñar a respetar- el hombre alzo la mano con la clara intención de golpear a la joven que miraba desafiante, no había vacilación ni en su mente ni en su cuerpo

Natsuki espero el golpe mirando fijamente a los ojos chocolate del hombre pero en un pestañeo cuando vio venir el golpe este fue detenido.

-oye espera un momento…- Natsuki vio a la persona que detuvo el golpe del gigante con solo poner su brazo entre el y ella "¿en que momento llego?" estaba segura de solo haber parpadeado un par de veces no creía que en tan corto tiempo hubiera llegado

-… ella se lo busco- bufo el gigante quitando su enorme brazo del delgado que lo seguía sosteniendo aparentemente sin ningún esfuerzo

-todos son candidatos a ser gladiador, pensé que al menos las palabras de Incitatus se grabarían en tu cerebro de chíncharo

-ella es una mocosa escuálida, enana y sin chiste, de nada le servirá a Incitatus- cruzo los brazos

-al Cesar le encantan los combates de mujeres seguro que ella servirá de algo- camino hasta quedar enfrente de la joven de cabellera azul a quien le extendió la mano- que dices ¿todavía quieres entrar a la escuela?

-claro que quiero- Nat tomo la mano de la mujer que la había rescatado, eso ojos azules se clavaron en los verdes analizando cada detalle, la peliazul creyó por un momento que esos ojos celestes la congelarían y luego la devorarían

-entonces ¿Qué esperas? – otro hombre alto y fornido llego de la nada, Nat estaba considerando seriamente que los gladiadores eran dotados de poderes mágicos como se murmuraba por las calles o ¿Cómo era posible que salieran de la nada sin ser detectados?

-¡jefe!!- los otros se sorprenden- es extraño verlo en la entrada de la escuela

-¿jefe? – susurro Nat por lo bajo mirando atentamente al hombre. Debía medir unos 2 metros, contextura fuerte y maciza a pesar de que las canas delataban su edad avanzada y las múltiples cicatrices junto con el parche en el ojo izquierdo la hacían suponer que era un ex gladiador, es común que después de cierto tiempo en la arena los patrocinadores los ponga a cargo de sus escuelas.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí jugueteando? – pregunto el hombre cano

-llevo a la niña para que tomara su prueba señor- se apresuro a decir la mujer, Nat noto su melena rubia resplandecía al sol aunque muy curiosamente de la frente dos mechones gruesos de cabello rubio hacían de cuernos hacia atrás.

-no hace falta- dijo el hombre agitando la mano- oye tu- Natsuki se para derecha y se tenso- ponte sobre un pie

-si- obedeció las instrucciones

-extiende tus brazos… toca tu nariz con la mano derecha… ahora con la izquierda… vuelve a extender tus brazos y….- rápidamente saco su espada de la vaina y se la lanzo a la joven que seguía en un pie con los brazos extendidos- ¡cachala!

-wow… eso fue peligroso- Nat detuvo la espada que iba con el filo directo a su cara con las palmas- muy peligroso

-bien… -comenzó a reír bonachonamente tomando su espada que parecía haber quedado atorada entre las manos de la pequeña- esta mas que calificada jajajaja

-te lo dije- la joven mujer le dio pequeños codazos al costado del otro hombre

-parar la espada de Incitatus con las manos no supone nada

-¿no supone nada? – Volteo Incitatus a ver a los otros dos- recuerdo hace algunos años a un pequeño renacuajo que lo único que pudo hacer es esquivar la espada

-jajajajajaja eres patético Alcidamas –la rubia golpeo la fornida espalda del joven pelinegro que ligeramente se sonrojo

-y también recuerdo a una pequeña gatita que después de desviar la espada se puso a llorar

-jajajajaja tu eres mas patética que yo- el gigante comenzó a reír estruendosamente chocando su mano con el muslo y haciendo gran algarabía mientras la mujer se sonrojaba y cruzaba los brazos

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo… era apenas una cría –se defendió la rubia

-excusas excusas- paso un brazo por los hombros de ella – tan agresiva que eres ahora… ni quien te viera

-tonto cállate- tomo la mano del hombre que amenazaba con acariciar sus pechos y la comenzó a doblar hacia atras

-oye eso molesta!!!

-a callar – los dos de inmediato se separaron- dejen de perder el tiempo y lleven a la chica con el resto para el juramento

-¡a la orden!- dijeron los dos, la rubia tomo del hombro a la niña que aun seguía paralizada por lo ocurrido y la dirijo hacia los pasillos de la escuela

-ahora que lo recuerdo…- comenzó el hombre para matar el silencio- ¿no sabemos el nombre de esta niña?

-es verdad- contesto la rubia- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Natsuki y no soy pequeña- bufo la peliazul

-jajaja como digas – la rubia extendió sus brazos tronando su espalda

-¿y tu? Aun no se tu nombre…- dijo Nat un poco sonrojada, algo tenían esos ojos celestes que le llamaban la atención

- eres una maleducada jaja– el gigante golpeo el antebrazo de la rubia, ahora que el tipo no intentaba golpearla parecía agradable y tomo nota de el. Se veía joven, con la espalda ancha como un toro, barba en rulos y descuidada, el cabello negro azabache haciendo juego con los ojos chocolate y la nariz algo chueca probablemente le quedo así por varios golpes bien dados… pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención eran sus brazos igual de anchos que sus piernas el tipo era todo un gladiador.

-yo soy Alyssa y el toro que esta a mi lado es Alcidamas, ahora que el jefe te ha aceptado nos estaremos viendo las caras por un buen rato

-ni sabes en lo que te has metido niña, todavía estas a tiempo da la vuelta y regresa con tu madre y hermanos- ante el comentario Alyssa le golpeo el antebrazo

-deja de molestarla

-no importa, no hay nada que el diga para hacerme cambiar de opinión

-y que tal si te digo que perderás tu estado de mujer romana libre- Nat detuvo el paso un momento, ella creía que ese "derecho de nacimiento" no se esfumaría

-o que al hacer el juramento pasas inmediatamente a ser propiedad de Incitatus y el es libre de usarte como el quiera sin mencionar que le de veras pelear mínimo 3 años y luego seguir sirviendo en la escuela otros 5 claro eso si no cometes tonterías… que es lo mas seguro aumentando tu deuda y eso la subirá hasta 10 años

-es algo que todos deberían tener en cuenta- Alyssa había visto hombres libres como Natsuki salir corriendo cuando les leyeron las letras pequeñas del contrato y ella creía que era mejor así, lo que menos necesitan es bultos miedosos que mueran en la primera pelea.

-yo…

-los entrenamientos son exhaustivos, sin mencionar que no se te permitirá salir de aquí hasta que cumplas tu condena… o hasta que mueras lo que llegue primero- Natsuki no se movía, Alyssa y Alcidamas se recargaron en las paredes para darle espacio si es que quería correr a la salida… aun que tenia tiempo

-yo no pienso retirarme- Alcidamas parpadeo, estaba seguro que se iría. La peliazul tomo algo de aire y siguió caminando- ¿Qué esperan? Ya quiero llegar para recitar el juramento

-vaya…- suspiro el pelinegro- ¿Qué diablos le pasa a esta juventud?

-jajaja tiene espíritu de guerrero, gente como ella no puede quedarse a cortar flores y arrear ganado- sonrió Alyssa, 10 minutos y ya le agradaba la niña

-entrar a una arena para matar… no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo- los dos siguieron a la chica que parecía conocer el camino al patio principal

Al llegar ya había varias personas esperando, algunas llorando, otras orando a su dios y las demás parecían haber abandonado toda esperanza de vivir, Nat le pareció extraño esperaba ver a la gente igual de emocionada que ella pero noto que la gran mayoría estaban encadenados, con ropa sucia, rota y con marcas de haber recibido una gran cantidad de golpes

-…esclavos…- le dijo una voz a su espalda por lo que volteo

-es lo mas común a la hora de buscar reclutas para gladiador- contesto la peliazul, sintió curiosidad al ver a la chica que le hablo a juzgar por la ropa y que no iba encadenada debía ser también una mujer libre

-ho disculpa mis modales, soy Mai gusto en conocerte…- era una chica de su edad, ojos violeta y cabello anaranjado

-Natsuki… mi nombre es Natsuki – contesto, la otra solo sonrió

-es un alivio haberte encontrado

-¿alivio?

-si, es que llegue desde ayer pero… no hay muchas chicas con las que pueda conversar- se rasco detrás de la nuca

-eso parece- volvió a dar otra mirada a la gente, la mayoría era hombres jóvenes pero aun así unos 10 u 8 años mayores que ellas.

-escuchen basura – el barullo fue acallado por Incitatus que se había subido en una escalera- están en el hoyo y es momento de decidir, o se convierten en gladiadores o mueren por mi espada en este instante- hubo otro pequeño murmullo entre los esclavos que se habían visto forzados a levantarse

-yo no deseo la vida de un gladiador- un joven alzo la voz entre la multitud de esclavos

-como gustes- de su cinturón saco una daga que lanzo y clavo justo en el corazón, el chico callo agonizante-… ¿alguien más? – nadie hablo- entonces que esperan , hagan el juramento

- ¡Unri, vinciri, verberari, ferroque necari!!- se escucho a coro

-felicidades señores se han convertido en gladiadores – sonrió como todo un maldito- ahora esperen a que se acerque alguien y les muestre sus habitaciones, mañana empezaremos los entrenamientos, les enseñaremos quien manda aquí jajajajajaja

-¿soy yo o esa ultima frase sonó amenaza?

-no eres tu Natsuki… si sonó amenaza – Mai trago pesadamente algo de saliva, ser Gladiador comenzaba a verse mas difícil de lo que creía y no tenia ni 3 minutos de serlo.

-n… no importa aun así ¡yo seré gladiador!!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Un corto… cortito capitulo, pero bueno es que espero mucho de este ff y a estas alturas sigo investigando datos para su confección… ¿confección? Eso sonó a sastre jajajajaja.

Aquí aparecen la protagonista… por obvias razones es Natsuki (que le vamos hacer, es mi personaje favorito no puedo evitarlo) entre otros secundarios que estarán muy presentes en el desarrollo de la historia… bueno Alcidamas no tanto pero si tendrá algo que ver en el entrenamiento de Nat y Mai.

En el próximo capitulo veremos donde entra Shizuru y Haruka entre otros menesteres como el primer día de entrenamiento y Nat nos contara un poco mas de "ese gladiador" que quiere conocer… que ya todos sabemos que es su padre pero lo interesante es que los demás protagonistas no lo saben jajajaja.

Creo que Nat quedo algo asi como… "súper protagonista con un súper sueño siendo súper optimista" pero después del entrenamiento va cambiar de actitud lo prometo jajajajaja ha y antes de que se me olvide las chicas en este momento han de tener unos 10 años ya de ahí ustedes saquen las cuentas para Shizuru, Haruka y las que se vayan agregando.

Por ultimo disculpen la tardanza pero en mi universidad no encontré nada sobre gladiadores y no había mucha gente que me pudiera orientar en esto así que hasta ahora que tengo tiempo libre es que pude ir a la biblioteca… y me encanta!!!! (yo bien nerd) jajajaja. Esta historia se basara lo mas que se pueda en hechos y realidades… que lo mas seguro es que mezcle personajes pero de que existieron que no les quede la menor duda jojojojo.

Bueno suficiente comentarios. Nos vemos.


	3. lanista y auctorati

CAPITULO 3: lanista y auctorati

.

.

.

.

"_**miro el talento y estoy segura de mi decisión"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A primera hora del día las chicas salieron de sus habitaciones despertadas gentilmente por los alaridos de Alcidamas y el azote de las puertas por otros gladiadores mayores. Se levantaron pesadamente y fueron al comedor, una mesa larga en la que se podía ver las divisiones entre gladiadores, los mayores y mas experimentados se sientan al principio y los jóvenes como ellas hasta el final.

-espero que alcancemos comida- suspiro Mai sentándose junto con Nat que había llegado un poco antes pero fue relegada por las miradas hasta el final de la mesa

-yo también lo espero –suspiro recargándose en su nueva amiga, estaba cayéndose de sueño, en su casa siempre era la ultima en levantarse… ya saben, benéficos de ser la consentida del abuelo.

-oigan, no se duerman si no quieren que les roben la comida- Alyssa le da un pequeño golpe a Nat con el cuenco lleno de cebada

-¿solo nos darán esto? –viendo el cuenco, Mai acostumbra desayunar pescado y pan

-no- dice Alcidamas dejando caer una charola llena de frutas- solo pueden tomar tres así que apresúrense antes de que les dejen las feas. Las chicas tomaron sus frutas y comieron rápidamente pues Incitatus no tardo en llegar y gritonear igual que Alcidamas

Al levantarse se les entrego una espada de madera, protecciones para los hombros, codos y rodillas junto con unas sandalias "nuevas" para mandarlos a trotar alrededor del patio durante unas horas.

-Suficiente pueden descansar unos minutos- grito uno de los lanistae que estuvo al pendiente de su desempeño

-esto fue cansado –Nat se dejo caer en el piso tirando la espada enfrente de si

-¿de que madera están hechas? Han de ser 4 veces mas pesadas que las normales- suspiro Mai dejándose caer a lado de Nat

-no seas tan exageradas solo pesan el doble a lo mucho- la peliazul trato de secarse el sudor con su túnica pero noto que esta estaba incluso mas sudada que su frente

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto incrédula la otra

-mi abuelo y mi tío hacen espadas para los gladiadores todo el tiempo, yo suelo ponerle las cachas a algunas, limpiarlas y pulir el filo, por eso se cuanto pesan- dijo sin mucho animo

-¿eres hija de herreros?

-no eso es lo que hace la familia de mi madre, mi padre… pues… el trabaja en otro lugar- su madre siempre le pidió que omitirá en que trabajaba su padre según decía ella era algo "que debía ocultarse" ella no le veía lo vergonzoso el admitir que era hija de un gladiador

-mi padre es comerciante de telas –dijo algo cabizbaja al recordar a su padre-… cuando se de cuenta de que me he escapado va enojarse mucho…

-ni que lo digas, mi abuelo seguro que estará iracundo- lo lamentaba por su madre quien seria la mayor mente reprendía por "no cuidar bien a su hija" pero estaba segura que después de unos días su abuelo la perdonaría, el siempre perdonaba todo lo que hacia Natsuki

-lo esta- llego Alyssa hasta ellas

-¿ya vino?- pregunto la ojiverde a la rubia

-si, pero los soldados de la puerta le "explicaron" que el ya no tiene derechos sobre ti

-espero no haya sido muy rudo- conocía a su abuelo, era un hombre de armas tomas

-algo pero tu madre lo controlo y se lo llevo

-¿también vino mi madre? –eso no lo esperaba, ella nunca se acerco al **Ludi** ni por error

-me imagine que es tu madre… tiene el cabello igual que tu- Alyssa es una mujer que gusta de los chismes aunque siempre lo niega y aparenta todo lo contrario pero estuvo recargada en la puerta viendo como los guardias forcejeaban con el abuelo de Natsuki aunque en un principio al ver con cuanta energía quería ver a la joven pensó que seria su padre y también vio con deleite como votaron a patadas al padre de Mai quien se fue robándose el coxis apoyándose en su esposa.

-se le pasara el enojo pronto- suspiro Nat repitiendo la frase mas para ella que para las otras

-ahora que lo recuerdo…- Alyssa pateo ligeramente la pierna de Natsuki para que subiera la mirada hacia ella- ¿conoces a la chica de aya?- señalando con la mano. Nat tuvo que inclinarse hacia la izquierda para notar a la joven de cabello ocre que la estaba mirando e ignorando a la rubia que tenia a lado

-no se me hace conocida- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-pues te ha estado viendo desde ayer- dijo Mai

-¿te diste cuenta?... interesante- Alyssa sonrió, para un gladiador es indispensable estar atento a todo y todos a su alrededor… una excelente excusa para chismear.

-la mira con mucha insistencia, es demasiado obvio

-¿enserio? – Nat le devuelve la mirada y de inmediato los ojos rojos la hipnotizan

-suficiente descanso niñas –grita Alcidamas- todos se dividen en 5 filas mirando hacia el comedor- las chicas obedecieron quedando en la segunda afila por el centro, la peliocre se formo justo atrás de Natsuki y no dejaba de mirarla

-Shizuru ¿Qué tanto le ves a esa niña?- pregunto su amiga por enésima vez y por enésima vez Shizuru no contesto

-escuchen hay 5 movimientos básicos con la espada los cuales deben memorizar si es que quieren sobrevivir a su primera pelea – había 7 **lanistas** a los lados de pelinegro quienes mostraban los 5 movimientos- las primeras 3 son estocadas rectas, la primera hacia los testículos, otra al estomago y la ultima al pecho, las otras dos son a los costados – los lanistas mostraron los movimientos que fueron copiados por los futuros gladiadores una y otra vez.

Alyssa esta sentada resguardada por la sombra del soportal, hace dos horas que dejo de mostrar las estocadas y mira aburrida a los esclavos lanzar estocadas fofas y sin energía… pero claro al principio blandir espadas de 4 kilos por 5 horas bajo el sol de Roma agota a todos…

-excepto a ellas…- vio a la chica de cabello naranja y la de cabello azul ellas si que tenían energía incluso mas que las chicas de atrás, las nobles tenían intenciones pero solo quedaban en eso, estaban demasiado mimadas para soportar el entrenamiento y los esclavos estaban demasiado maltratados para soportar el entrenamiento, esas niñas eran la mezcla perfecta y prometían mucho

-¿Qué tanto les vez a esa niña?- pregunto el pelinegro a lado suyo

-voy hablar con Incitatus, quiero que me deje a esa chica a mi cargo

-¿esa?...- vio extrañada a su amiga- no me lo tomes a mal Alyssa eres buena peleando pero para enseñar… - la rubia tiene un carácter muy volátil y abecés termina dejando mas lastimados a los esclavos que los mismísimos leones.

-no soy tan mala, que los últimos esclavos que tome murieran en mis entrenamientos no prueba nada

-no, solo que eres una pésima Lanista mejor deja que Anh se encargue de…

-no le voy a dejar esta niña a su cargo- vocifero la rubia- es un elemento prometedor, Anh solo la echaría a perder e induciría a la bebida- cursó los brazos de forma indignada

-¿Qué echaría a perder? – una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos violetas deja libre su aura asesina que provoca escalofríos a los dos presentes

-nada que te incumba árabe de pacotilla – apenas volteo a su costado para ver a la mujer, pequeñas chispas chocaban en el aire, Alcidamas suspiro pesadamente

-voy por algo de agua- dijo y se levanto para huir discretamente del campo de batalla

-lávate la boca antes de pronunciar "árabe", germana asquerosa - se sentó junto a ella para seguir con el duelo de miradas

-eres tu la que debería lavarse la boca antes de pronunciar…

-¡basta ustedes dos!- Incitatus paro lo que seria una interminable discusión de quien debería lavarse la boca- ¿ahora por que pelean niñas?

-porque!!... germana asquerosa ¿por que estamos peleando?- comenzó la discusión incluso antes de que supiera el porque de ella… ya era tal la costumbre de pelear con Alyssa que no necesitaba conocer la razón para entrar en discusión

-¡Júpiter dame paciencia!- exclamo el viejo sobando se la frente

-quería pedirle me dejara la enseñanza de la romana que llego al final- se adelanto Alyssa

-¿la que paro mi espada?- pregunto volteando hacia los esclavos y observando a la joven ojiverde que blandía la espada como si su vida dependiera de ello

-¿alguien pudo detener su espada? – exclamo intrigada, no había oído nunca de alguien que lograra tal proeza

-Alyssa ¿recuerdas que le paso a los últimos esclavos que tuviste bajo tu dirección?

-si lo recuerdo pero esto será diferente Insitatus se lo prometo, esa niña tiene futuro y…

-estamos bajos de personal, pensaba ponerte a cargo de al menos 5 o 6 de estos esclavos… ya sabes por eso de tu "emotividad" a la hora de entrenar- una vez que un gladiador acoge a un esclavo como su **auctorati** convirtiéndose en su lanista personal este tiene el control total de su entrenamiento, Alyssa es conocida por matar de cansancio a sus Auctorati además de los entrenamientos tan descabellados y poco ortodoxos que suelen terminar en muerte. Si le daban 6 esclavos tenia la seguridad de que al menos 2 llegarían a su primera pelea y mas seguro estaría de que sobrevivirían hasta la 5º o 6º pelea, de cierta forma era una apuesta "segura"

-los ¾ de esos esclavos no llegaran ni a su segunda pelea pero esta chica llegara lejos- miro el ojo café del viejo, estaba decidida a entrenar esa chica, su mirada congelante produjo un ligero escalofrió al hombre quién comenzó a jugar con su barba grisácea analizando las posibilidades de la joven en cuestión-… tienes que elegir a otra parte de la peliazul – aunque se la diera seguían cortos de personal, necesitaba que cada gladiador experimentado tuviera a su cargo al menos 2 esclavos.

-la de pelo naranja que esta a su lado- dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, después de todo esa chica era su segunda opción

-esta bien serás su lanista… solo trata de no matarlas en el proceso

-ellas resistirán, lo se – su mirada decidida le daba confianza al viejo gladiador, sabia que bajo la enseñanza de esta rubia tendría excelentes gladiatrix que redituarían en un futuro

-y tu Anh ¿ya elegiste tus auctorati? – pregunto a la joven que se había quedado fuera de la conversación mirando hacia los esclavos que entrenaban

-Alyssa germana asquerosa- sonrió altiva- siempre quedándote con las mejores carnes –la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa, no podía negar que tenia ojo para el talento- entiendo en primera instancia el porque no quisiste a las nobles de atrás- a leguas notaba su porte fino- pero tienen potencial

-son nobles nunca lograras dominarlas- si algo sabia de los nobles era su forma "altiva y rejega" de comportarse con sus lanistas, esta clase de persona se sentía hecha a mano y que el lanista por su condición de esclavo valía y sabia menos que ellos lo que dificultaba la enseñanza

-lo haré y se convertirán en mejores gladiatrix que las tuyas

-sueña árabe de pacotilla – le saco la lengua

-¡vas a ver germana asquerosa!

-ustedes quietas- un fuerte brazo hizo de muro entre las mujeres- entonces Alyssa se queda con la peliazul y la pelinaranja y Anh con la peliocre y la rubia

-si- contestaron al unísono

-perfecto, esta de sobra decirles que espero mucho de sus auctorati así que den su mejor esfuerzo en adiestrarlas

-no tiene de que preocuparse las convertiré en todo un espectáculo- Anh golpeo su pecho en forma de promesa

-tu ya eres un espectáculo andante Anh –dijo burlonamente la rubia

-quietas las dos – volvió a decir el viejo. Vio de reojo a un esclavo caer desfallecido- ¡Ustedes, parad ya e ir al comedor!- no necesito gritar otra vez, los esclavos se fueron casi arrastras al comedor por algo de agua y comida- a ¿Dónde fue Primus? Tenia que estar al tanto de los esclavos

-se fue a beber a escondidas con Alcidamas – contesto Alyssa

-¿siempre estas al tanto de todo? – pregunto con sarcasmo la árabe

-virtud que nunca tendrás

-como sea, vayan y conozcan a sus auctorati y por lo que mas quieran no me causen mas problemas

-si jefe- suspiraron las jóvenes caminando hacia el comedor

En el lugar mencionado Natsuki y Mai comían como nunca antes lo habían hecho… con hambre incontrolable

-¡por Júpiter! En mi vida había probado carne de res tan deliciosa –victoreo la ojiverde

-hmmm hmmmm- Mai ni se molesto en contestar, solo comía como si hace días no lo hubiera hecho

-es el efecto del entrenamiento – una rubia se sentó en medio de las jóvenes que se espantaron por la intromisión no la vieron venir

-a… Alyssa – logro decir sin atragantarse la pelinaranja

-exacto ese es mi nombre – dejo caer su plato de carne con verduras y empezó a comer con las miradas de las jóvenes

-¿se puede saber que hace aquí? –pregunto la ojiverde, extrañada pero sin dejar de comer

-como, después de todo este es el comedor ¿o me equivoco?

-no se equivoca pero… es extraño todos los gladiadores comen mas adelante- dijo Mai

-¿los gladiadores? Ustedes también son gladiadores

-todavía no, no estamos ni al nivel de los** tyro** –contradijo Natsuki

-¿quieren convertirse en gladiadores famosos?- pregunto volteando a verlas de reojo

-es mas que obvio que por eso estamos aquí- dijo Mai a lo que secundo Natsuki

-¡entonces estamos en el mismo barco!

-…- las chicas voltearon a verse entre si-…

-…- Alyssa las miro, ellas la miraron y de nuevo se vieron entre si aun sin entender el mensaje- ¡que voy a ser su Lanista!!

-haaaaa- las chicas entendieron… y regresaron a su comida

-¿Qué no van a decir nada al respecto?

-comer ahora… hablar después- engullo Natsuki

-haaa- suspiro- coman hasta hartarse… esta será como su ultima comida

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Mai

-que disfruten su comida jajajajajaja- risa maniaca

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

LUDI-es la escuela, para no llamarlo "escuela de gladiador" y usar un nombre mas corto… jajaja soy una mujer floja

LANISTA- es el entrenador personal de un gladiador

AUCTORATI- es el tutelado

TYRO- novato, un gladiador que apenas entra a su primera pelea en la arena

Bien otro capitulo ya terminado y junto a el un dibujo http:// norgestar. / art/Gladiatrix- Natsuki- 132925740 (solo junten los pedazos) jojojo no he trabajado en piedras pero me he divertido mucho en investigar sobre gladiadoras y creo que seguiré con el en lo que me resta de vacaciones

No puse la presentación de Anh con Shizuru y Haruka porque seria algo muy parecido a la de Alyssa con Mai y Natsuki así que no le vi el sentido de repetir escenas. Nos vemos.


	4. Primeros días

CAPITULO 4: primeros días

.

.

.

.

"_**tus ojos me dicen que nos conocemos de algún lugar"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Mai la estocada al vientre es mas arriba y trata de no enderezar por completo el brazo

-si…- la chica corrijo sus errores y siguió lanzando estocadas a un poste de madera que había sido colocado por algunos esclavos hacia unas 3 o 4 horas

-Natsuki mantén esas piernas de palo dobladas – la rubia grito a la joven que estaba estirándose en lugar de golpear el poste

-esto es estupido – recrimino la peliazul negándose a seguir otro día golpeando un poste ya hacia dos días que llevaban haciendo lo mismo y era frustrante- ¡no le veo sentido seguir golpeando el poste!!!

-… no le ve el sentido… -Alyssa secretamente estaba esperando esto "el punto de quiebre" como le suelen llamar al momento en que los esclavos se hartas y se sublevan ante el control de su lanista, ella lo tenia pensado dentro de una semana pero parece que Natsuki es una mujer de temperamento volátil… perfecto para ella- bien, quizás si aumentamos el nivel le veas el sentido –una sonrisa que Mai catalogo como "maniaca" se deslumbró en el rostro de su lanista, lo bueno del "punto de quiebre" es que en es en este donde el lanista o hace respetar su autoridad o es sobrepasado por el esclavo- oye tu- señalo a un esclavo que llevaba un cubo de agua- ve al bodega y trae dos pares de correa con lastre- Júpiter en el cielo sabia que ella no perdería poder ante esas niñas

-como ordene señora- el esclavo salio corriendo por el encargo

-Mai – la aludida trago saliva

-¿si?

-es admirable tu sentimiento de unidad

-¿he? – alzo una ceja la pelinaranja

-ofrecerte para tomar el mismo castigo que tu amiga… no se ve muy seguido

-oiga ella no se ha metido con usted, déjela en paz- la ojiverde no veía justo el castiga a Mai por sus insolencias

-no lo hizo pero tu si y como has de descubrir en la vida, nuestras acciones tienes repercusión en todo y todos a nuestro alrededor

-¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido- bufo la joven de nuevo

-algún día de estos lo tendrá… Natsuki- los ojos se nublaron por un instante, parpadeo y trato de olvidar su pasado prestando atención al esclavo que caminaba hacia ella

-Natsuki, Mai tomen un par y colóquenselas en los brazos – ordeno a las jóvenes quienes fueron por las correas que no eran mas que unas bolsas largas rellenas de piedras de rió con un par de cuerdas en un costado

-Mai…- susurro la ojiverde, su amiga volteo a verla- toma las mas ligeras

-no digas tonterías Natsuki, ¿no recuerdas lo que dijo Alyssa? – La peliazul ladeo la cabeza- estamos en el mismo barco así que demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo – sonrió-… y por lo que mas quieras no hagas preguntas tontas

-jejeje intentare – devolvió la sonrisa, no era la primera amiga que tenia pero si la que mas le agradaba… que era lo mas raro de todo, ella y Mai no tenia nada en común salvo su sueño de ser gladiatrix

-muevan esos culos que es para hoy- grito Alyssa pateando una piedra que dio justo en el culo de Natsuki

-ya vamos – dijo la peliazul sobando se la parte afectada. Mutuamente se amarraron las correas que debieron de pesar 1kg cada una aproximadamente

-antes de empezar quiero que agreguen otras 4 estocadas a los laterales pero en diferentes alturas

-¿igual que las estocadas rectas? –pregunto Mai

-exacto y mientras hacen eso voy por sus espadas

-… ya tenemos espadas- corto Natsuki, Alyssa dejo de caminar por un momento

-ya son niñas grandes ¿no? – Sonrió- es momento de que usen "otra clase de espada"- se alejo del patio dejando a las jóvenes algo intrigadas

-¿nos dará una espada de verdad? – pregunto Mai con algo de emoción

-eso seria espectacular, no he visto que a nadie mas le den espadas reales, todos estamos usando las de madera- miro hacia el resto de esclavos que al igual que ella estaban practicando las estocadas en postes dispuestos en todo el patio, una cabellera ocre le llamo la atención, la joven parecía tener problemas para dar las estocadas y mantener una pose de alta clase lo cual le pareció chistoso- jajaja

-¿de que te ríes Nat? –pregunto su amiga

-de las nobles que tratan de usar la espada y no sudar en el intento – Mai volteo y comenzó a reírse de igual manera

-oe Shizuru ¿se están riendo de nosotros? –pregunto una rubia tomando un pequeño descanso

-ara eso parece Haruka – miro a la joven peliocre, le molestaba ser blanco de burla y eso le hacia preguntarse- ¿Por qué se burlan de nosotras?

-no se… quizás sea por tu pose tan refinada – Shizuru no parecía entender que ahora las "poses" ya no era requeridas

-pero me gusta mis pose, el golpear como un bárbaro no es mi estilo – hizo un mohín

-ya ya usa la espada como quieras- se cruzo de brazos

-yo preferirá que no- las dos jóvenes voltearon para ver quien les hablaba- si vas a la arena blandiendo la espada como si de una flor se tratase te van a matar en un minuto

-pero… - Anh había seguido cuidadosamente los movimientos de las dos chicas, Shizuru era todo lo que se esperaría de una mujer noble, fina, elegante y callada y eso lo demostraba a la hora de dar las estocadas que eran suaves limpias y sin mucha fuerza. Haruka en cambio daba estocadas como burro, golpeaba tan fuerte como podía y en unos minutos estaba mas que exhausta para seguir su ritmo pero aun así seguía dando todo lo que tenia en cada estocada… noto de inmediato que sus estilos no iban con la espada pero era básico el aprender a usarla. La mujer se puso a pensar, ¿Cómo sus virtudes antes de que se conviertan en defectos?... y por iluminación de Júpiter le llego la idea

-si tanto quieres emanar un aura de recates y finura vas a necesitar tener tino – miro al piso en busca de un pedazo de carbón lo tomo y con el hizo unas marcas en el poste- quiero que le des siempre a estas marcas tan rápido como puedas sin equivocarte

-si señora- la chica siguió sus estocadas limpias

-y tu Haruka…- pensó un poco ¿Cómo usar su energía?- dosifica tus golpes, trata de no golpear tan fuerte, los combates pueden duras hasta horas si te cansan en los primeros 5 minutos estas muerta

-veré que puedo hacer- bufo la rubia regresando a su poste. Anh sonrió satisfecha de ver a las jóvenes entrenar, ya resuelto ese problema dirigió su vista hacia el frente donde estaban las auctorati de su archienemigo, casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver lo que pasaba y no se aguanto las ganas de gritar…

-¡¡estas loca, germana de mierda!!- camino enérgicamente hasta Alyssa que la miraba extrañada junto con todos en el patio

-¿Cuál es tu problema árabe de pacotilla?

-yo no tengo problemas pero mírate esas son las espadas de plomo!!!- ¿en que diablos pensaba Alyssa al darle esas espadas a las niñas?

-hooo me sorprende que sepas siquiera que es el plomo

-y tu pareces tan idiota que no recuerdas cuanto pesan esas espadas

-no, se que rondan los 10 kilos

-¡¡10 kilos!!-dijeron al unísono las pobres chicas, ¿Cómo era posible que Alyssa tomara con tanta facilidad las espadas en cada mano? Y pero aun … ¿ellas podían siquiera cargar esas espadas por mas de 2 minutos?

-no es la gran cosa ahora tomen una y comiencen su entrenamiento- las chicas con un gran suspiro fueron a tomarlas

-no lo hagan es imposible que logren usarlas – dijo Anh pero las jóvenes no la escucharon

-son mis auctorati solo me obedecen a mi y a Incitatus

-entonces iré por el- camino enojada hacia la habitación del viejo quien tomaba una agradable siesta

-¡Jefe!- grito Anh sin siquiera tocar la puerta

-¿ahora que hizo Alyssa?- no había otra razón para que Anh perdiera la paciencia y fuera gritando hasta el

-esta obligando a sus auctorati a usar las espadas de plomo

-¿y?

-pues que esta mal, no son gigantes, apenas se están desarrollando sus cuerpos y…

-sabes que son responsabilidad de Alyssa no puedes meter tus manos en esto- el viejo volvió acomodarse en su cama, la mujer abandono el lugar… las palabras de Incitatus eran… "inapelables" para cualquier gladiador o estudiante que estuviera en ese Ludi. Aun enojada regreso al patio donde Alyssa la miraba con una sonrisa burlona, Anh se limito a no hacerle caso y esperar que las jovencitas no se lastimaran permanentemente

-vamos vamos son solo 12 kilos- dijo Alyssa caminando alrededor de sus auctorati

-es fácil decirlo- farfullo Natsuki

-¿ha eso crees? – tomo la espada de la joven y dio 20 golpes seguidos a una velocidad considerable, era como si usara una espada común y corriente- y ahora con la otra mano- lanzo la espada que tomo con la izquierda y repitió la operación – ahora que ya vimos que no es la gran cosa quiero que ustedes hagan lo miso, cada 27 estocadas cambien de mano

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – reclamo Natsuki

-¿siempre eres tan preguntona? –Suspiro- he visto muchos idiotas morder el polvo por un buen zurdo, si saben como pelea un zurdo no tendrán problema alguno, ahora sigan intentando

-si…

-si ¿Qué?

-si señora- dijeron al unísono las jóvenes, Alyssa sonrió para sus adentros, le encantaba cuando le hablaban con respeto

Pasaron 5 días con el mismo entrenamiento que fue complementando con las caminatas y ejercicios aeróbicos con la espada aunque fue tan extenuante que Mai desfalleció ante el implacable son Romano. Natsuki se detuvo para auxiliarla pero no tardo mucho en llegar un par de esclavos que la llevaron a la enfermería donde los médicos la trataban, la ojiverde se quedo sola entrenando.

Por casualidad o destino un gladiador paso por el patio, no había estado ahí por un mes a causa de su "entrenamiento" en las colinas y veía con aburrimiento a los esclavos golpear postes, podía señalar sin temor a equivocarse los que morirían en el primer intento pero cuando iba a dejar de mirarlos noto a una joven de cabello azulado quien hacia todo lo posible por mantener su espada en alto. Curioso se acerco a ella, noto un error en su técnica y se poso detrás de ella tomando la pequeña mano con la empuñadura entre su gran mano

-tu estocada lateral derecha esta desviada, endereza un poco la muñeca y usa la fuerza de forma descendente tratando de no bajar la guardia – susurro a la joven- y nunca uses una espada de plomo

-…lo… lo tendré en cuenta- Natsuki trato de ver quien era el hombre que con solo su cuerpo proyectaba una sombra que fácilmente la cubría, cuando por fin el hombre soltó su mano volteo para verlo-… Fla… Fla… Flama – logro decir casi escupiendo el nombre

-¿me conoces? Jajajaja estoy alagado- Flama es un hombre fornido como todo gladiador, fuerte como un toro. A diferencia de Alcidamas no era tan musculoso pero si mas alto el hombre era tan alto como el poste que golpeaba, unos dos metros, aun sin no estaba lleno de bolas los músculos que tenia se veían trabajados y bien marcados, de piel morena a causa del sol presentaba distintas cicatrices y su cabello azul marino casi negro contrastaba con sus ojos verdes… igual a los suyos.

-eres mi gladiador favorito, tu técnica es fantástica

- eso no es algo que escuche frecuentemente- Flama no da batallas épicas o muy vistosas mucho menos glamorosas el es un hombre metódico y que prefiere el bajo perfil en una pelea y también es alguien que termina lo que empieza, nunca deja que el populacho decida sus peleas el siempre termina matando a su enemigo lo que desagrada a la publico en ocasiones. Es por ello que a pesar de nunca haber perdido una batalla no era muy popular

-no veo el porque – sonrió Natsuki dejando descansar sus brazos al poner la punta de la espada en el suelo en donde hizo mella

-bueno tengo que irme, Incitatus me mando llamar y nunca lo hace para darme buenas noticias- sonrió el gladiador y por un extraño instinto poso su gran mano en la cabeza de la joven agitando un poco su melena azulada- suerte con tu entrenamiento y no olvides lo de la muñeca es importante

-si, gracias- volvió a sonreír mirando a su ídolo y padre caminar hacia la habitación del jefe-… no me reconoció- suspiro pesadamente, no le sorprendía después de todo habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que se vieron

-¿Por qué tendría que reconocerte el aburrido de Flama?- pregunto una voz femenina

-porque es mi…- volteo y vio unos ojos azules penetrando en sus ojos verdes-… mi gladiador favorito

-¿espera vas que te reconociera solo porque eres su fan? Jajajajaja- Alyssa soltó unas carcajadas

-no exactamente- al menos esperaba que le recordara a su madres, después de todo dicen que en facciones las dos se parecen, aunque Natsuki haya sacado los ojos de su padre tenia el cabello y físico de su madre… y el temperamento de su abuelo

-mucho descanso, ahora que Mai no esta debes trabajar por las dos

-¿Cómo se encuentra Mai?- recordó a su amiga

-vivirá- se encogió de hombros- algo de agua con suficiente sombra y estará como nueva para mañana

-me alegra escucharlo- regreso a su entrenamiento, Alyssa vio como sus estocadas habían cambiado un poco

-ho… has corregido el problema con tus muñecas

-me dieron un buen consejo – la rubia sonrió, no había tratado mucho con ese hombre pero parecía que Flama era una buena persona… o un rabo verde, tomo nota mental de averiguar cual de las dos opciones era la próxima vez que lo viera.

-y ahora yo te daré otro…- Nat volteo pera ponerle atención, viniendo de su Lanista tenia que ser algo importante- mira…- puso sus manos en los hombro de la chica- si la tía de cabello ocre y ojos raro te sigue observando así yo que tu iba y le pedía una cita

-¿Qué que?!!- prácticamente grito la joven sonrojándose

-es un buen consejo, digo… al menos es seguro que tiene con que pagar jajajaja- Natsuki con el campo despejado noto a la peliocre mirándola entre estocada y estocada y en algún momento le guiño el ojo lo que hizo a Natsuki sonrojarse mas, dar media vuelta y regresar a su entrenamiento… no estaba aquí para esas cosas, se repitió mentalmente hasta que olvido a la joven de cabello ocre y ojos raros.

.

.

.

.

.

-por enésima vez Natsuki la fuerza viene de de los pies y se aumenta con la cadera, ¡¡mueve esa maldita cadera que Afrodita te dio!!!! Y Mai el equilibro también esta en los pies ¡¡¡muévelos mal y vas a seguir cayéndote!!

-si, si…- contestaron las chicas al unísono. En estas seis semanas no habían parado de entrenar con las espadas de plomo que como arte de magia parecían menos pesadas cada día. Otro cambio fue la introducción de un muñeco de tela y paja que reemplazo al poste de madrea y la añadidura de piedras donde Natsuki y Mai estaban paradas y dificultaba mantener el equilibrio entre estocada y estocada

-pues parece que aun no lo entienden, Mai sigue meneándose como hoja al viento y Natsuki pega como niña

-eso intento pero estas piedras no ayudan en nada- gruño Mai algo desesperada

-y si muevo mas las caderas me voy a caer como Mai- también gruño Natsuki

-si siguen lloriqueando les voy a vendar los ojos

-….- las chicas quedaron en silencio, limitándose a seguir su entrenamiento

-buenas niñas- susurro desde su cómodo asiento a sombra del soportal dando un buen sorbo a su vino

-¿no crees que te estas sobrepasando? – un hombre se sentó a su lado sirviéndose baso de la jarra que tenia Alyssa a su lado

-¿Por qué la pregunta? – no le importaba mucho que se bebiera su vino, ha decir verdad quería hablar con Flama desde hace un tiempo

-el entrenamiento es para gladiadores ya iniciados no para niñas que no han tenido ni su primera pelea- dijo el peliazul, el hombre ha estado rondando el patio para observar a la niña pero hasta ahora que vio caer por desolación a su compañera es que se preocupo

-si todos tuvieran un entrenamiento como este habría mas posibilidades de que sobrevivan a su primera pelea

-a nadie le interesa si sobreviven los esclavos a la primera pelea- era la verdad, los romanos estaban mas interesados en ver sus tripas de fuera que una buena batalla… "como han cambiado los tiempos" pensó Flama

-parece que a ti si te importa la niña de enfrente- los dos gladiadores están justo en frente de las jóvenes, la ojiverde mira insistente y curiosa a Flama quien le sonríe y saluda con la mano

-me recuerda a alguien…- Flama había tratado de recordad de donde había visto esa niña pero por mas que intentaba no daba con la respuesta… o mas bien no quería que "la respuesta que le dio su memoria" fuera la correcta

-¿una amante? – dijo en burla la rubia

-… mi esposa…- corrigió el hombre

-pues ahora que lo dices tiene unos ojos iguales a los tuyos- presto atención Alyssa, su sentido de chisme le vibraba avisándole de uno muy bueno

-¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto con la voz algo temblorosa

-se anoto como Natsuki Kuga- dijo mirando de reojo al hombre, sus facciones se descompusieron… "Después de todo si es tu hija" pensó la rubia

-hay no…- fue lo único que atino a decir antes de correr hacia Natsuki- ¿tu madre se llama Saeko? –pregunto visiblemente alterado

-… si…- contesto Natsuki parpadeando y secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano

-¿entonces que haces aquí? Deberías estar en la casa ayudando a tu madre y abuelo- recrimino el hombre

-yo… quería conocerte- dijo algo sonrojada y rascando su mejilla

-no no no, si querías conocerme solo hubieras venido y ya, no tenias que meterte en esto- la gente comenzó a poner atención al conjunto de enfrente, en especial la ojirubi

-ella tomo su camino Flama- la rubia poso una mano en su bien formada espalda- ahora vete que estas alterando a mi auctorati

- no tenias porque hacer esto…- su verde mirada se poso en la de la joven que era justamente igual- Natsuki… - muchas personas manchan con sangre la fina arena del coliseo no quería que su hija terminara como tantos otros.

-pero quería hacerlo – fue sincera la joven, sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo al igual que los del hombre, en un acto reflejo Flama abraso a la muchacha, era como regresar en el tiempo… ¿hace cuanto que no abrasaba a su hija? ¿7? ¿8 años? Nat dejo caer la espada y correspondió el abrazo, hacia mucho que quería hacerlo

-Flama ¿algo que quieras decirnos? – la voz de Incitatus hizo que rompiera el abrazo

-¿hay alguna forma de evitar que mi hija entre en la arena?

-solo si retrocedes el tiempo y le quitas las ganas de ser gladiatrix –contesto serio el viejo

-estoy aquí porque quiero… no te preocupes- aun no se decidida en como llamarlo, bien le había dicho que lo llamara por su nombre de pila pero…

-es que…- no era un hombre conocido por ser sensible, todos en el ámbito podrían decir que era juramente lo contrario, pero un sentimiento de querré proteger a la jovencita de frente suyo era tan fuerte que suprimía toda insensibilidad varonil

-hagamos una prueba- todos voltearon a ver a la rubia- regresa en dos semanas y enfrentaremos a Natsuki con algún gladiador

-no- una segunda voz femenina hizo acto de presencia

-¿algo que objetar árabe de mierda? – pregunto la rubia

-si se han de enfrentar a alguien será contra mis auctorati, ahí se vera quien es mejor lanista

-me parece bien- dijo Incitatus algo curioso, había visto el entrenamiento de las jóvenes y parecía interesante

-entonces así lo aremos y Flama- el hombre la miro- ¿no tienes cosas que hacer? – esto no era el jardín de niños, no quería a un padre preocupado rondando y molestando en sus entrenamientos

-regresare- dijo mirando a su hija quien asintió, se levanto y salio todavía pensando en que era peligroso dejar a la niña en manos de Alyssa

-wow… tu papa es gladiador- dijo Mai a su amiga

-si lo es- dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa

-… ¡genial!- acerco un puño hacia su amiga quien choco el suyo con alegría- yo quisiera que mi papa también fuera gladiador

-los niños de estos días- suspiro Incitatus, en sus días decir que eras hijo de un gladiador no era causa de orgullo sino todo lo contrario, era aceptar que eras hijo de un esclavo pero en el caso de Natsuki era diferente.

-¿Qué esperan, una invitación? Regresen a su entrenamiento

-si señora

.

.

.

.

Las dos semanas pasaron volando para las jóvenes quienes entrenaron hasta un día antes de lo acordado, Alyssa dijo que antes de una buena pela necesitabas un buen descanso y las chicas daban gracias a Júpiter por eso.

En el día acordado llegada la tarde Flama apareció algo nervioso, Incitatus, Alcidamas y otros gladiadores también se hicieron cita alrededor del patio para ver "a la hija prodiga" como ahora la llamaban, no tardo mucho en esparcirse como vino el chisme de que la hija de un gladiador había entrado para seguir los pasos de su padre lo que algunos causo burla y otros secretamente ternura. Anh estaba nerviosa, conocía los entrenamientos de Alyssa y lo condenadamente efectivos que eran, "yo y mi bocota" se repetía mentalmente mientras Alyssa tenia plena confianza de que sus auctoratis patearían el trasero de cualquiera

-¿estas lista Natsuki?- pregunto la pelinaranja

-siempre estoy lista- contesto la ojiverde con una sonrisa, caminando al patio

-¿adonde creen que van ustedes dos? – la voz de Alyssa hizo que se detuvieran

-a pelear – Mai trato de hacer notar lo evidente

-no con esas espadas- la rubia les entrego sus antiguas espadas de madera pero no quito las correas con lastre

-oye no pesan nada- sonrió Natsuki jugando con la espada de madera cambiado la de mano en mano

-son como plumas- Mai jugada de igual manera que su amiga

- si eso creen de estas espadas esperen a usa las verdaderas… las sentirán como una extensión de su brazo- ese era el fin que perseguía Alyssa con ese entrenamiento de espadas pesadas que al blandir el arma fuera ya una extensión de ti

-con estas espadas tan ligeras no tendremos problema alguno- victoreo Mai

-mas les vale que, no querrán sufrir el castigo por perder contra esa árabe de pacotilla- un escalofrió surco la espada de las jóvenes, ahora no pelaban por honor peleaban por salvar sus vidas de esa rubia

Ambas parejas se acomodaron en el centro del patio donde todos las observaban, Natsuki tuvo como oponente la chica noble que nunca dejaba de mirarla y Mai la rubia que parecía siempre estar enojada, a la orden de Incitatus las chicas tomaron posiciones.

Natsuki se perdió por un instante en ese mar rojo que eran los ojos de la peliocre quien tomo ventaja y lanzo una estocada recta, por suerte Natsuki la esquivo.

Mai tenia problemas con las estocadas fuertes y desvariadas de la rubia, parecía no tener ni ton ni son lanzando golpes en un patrón inexistente, mas bien desesperada por terminar

-Natsuki no la mires a los ojos- dijo la pelinaranja al ver a su amiga en aprietos, por suerte su voz llego a Natsuki quien bajo la mirada y se libro del embrujo

-gracias Mai- con una sonrisa contraataco, Shizuru sintió la diferencia al instante, sus movimientos era mucho mas rápidos y fuertes, le costaba llevarle el paso. En tanto Mai seguía en una lucha de fuerza entre ella y la rubia desesperada

-no me vas a ganar- gruño la rubia con una estocada lateral izquierda, Mai tuvo que usar sus dos manos para soportar el golpe

-¿quieres probar fuerzas?...- otra estocada- por mi esta bien – como en un mutuo acuerdo las dos chicas tomaron impulso y lanzaron el golpe con las dos manos, al contacto las espadas se rompieron sacando astillas por todos lados bajo el asombro de los presentes

-ara… yo no puedo hacer eso- dijo Shizuru con una sonrisilla

-no lo necesitas- Natsuki noto su perfeccion en cada ataque, no era como la rubia que lanzaba golpes como si fuera una lluvia esta chica era mas metódica, no desperdiciaba su energía en movimientos innecesarios y por sobre todo, sus ataques eran finos como si de un baile se tratara

-¿eso fue un halago? – una voz que a la ojiverde le pareció sexy la distrajo un segundo, de nos ser por tanto entrenamiento y que sus brazos ya subían la espada en automático habría perdió la pelea

-quizás- decidida a no perder la peliazul hizo una jugada arriesgada, redujo la distancia entre ella y su oponente, bajo su postura doblando las rodillas y en un juego de manos lanzo en el aire la espada tomándola con la izquierda y subiendo en un brinco haciendo una estocada al cuello, ganando el combate

-eso es todo!- victoreo Alyssa- Alcidamas me debes 15 sestercios

-maldita sea… Anh tú me debes 20 sestercios

-¿Por qué tanto?- gruño la mujer

-porque no solo con Alyssa aposte

-a mi me debe 5 sestercios- Incitatus jugueteó un poco mas con su barba asombrado de las chicas

-es buena- sonrio mas calmado

-se ve que tiene lo aguerrido en las venas jajajaja- codeo Incitatus a Flama quien siguió sonriendo y levanto su tarro con vino para chocarlo con la mujer que habia hecho posible tan notable progreso

-es buen elemento- Alyssa dio un trago a su bebida

-lose… ahora lose

- felicidades- Haruka no era una mala perdedora, ha decir verdad disfruto la pela- fue un placer romper espadas contigo

-gracias, fue…- recupero el aliento- un placer "chocar" espadas contigo- corrijo la pelinaranja

- ¿estas cansada Nat su ki? – canturreo la peliocre con esa sonrisa amable y cautivadora

-este… yo… no tanto … - rasco su mejilla, por ser un poco mas alta la ojirubi Nat de primea instancia vio el cuello de la otra -he.. Disculpa por hacerte esa herida en el cuello no fue… mi intención… este…- se da cuenta de que no conoce el nombre de la joven

-¿es que Natsuki no se sabe mi nombre? Que decepción- hizo un pequeño pancho fingido limpiado la sangre del cuello con el dorso de la mano

-disculpa yo… soy torpe y no pongo atención en cosas como esa- se sentía idiota dando explicaciones a una desconocida y moviendo las manos algo nerviosa

- Shizuru- susurro en su oreja- espero no se te olvide

-este… yo…

- ¿Natsuki te estas sonrojando?- preguntó su amiga con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

-claro que no idota, vamonos antes de que nos sigan mirando todos- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su Lanista cuando paro un momento sin mirar atrás- hasta luego… Shizuru

-hasta luego Nat su ki- la aludida sintió un escalofrió y sigo caminando con la vista gacha para evitar que Alyssa o su pare la viera así.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Wow este capitulo por fin quedo grande!!! Y hay algo que quiero explicar, por lo general en las historias se tardan media serie si no es que toda la serie para que el personaje X sepa que el viejo H es su padre y a la mera hora un capitulo después se muere el viejo H y el personaje X se pone a llorar porque ha perdido a un padre de solo un día… eso da flojera men!!!

Así que como Flama no es idiota y su memoria no fue borrada por un trágico accidente se ha dado cuanta rápidamente de que su vástago esta en el ludi y tratara de ayudarla en lo que pueda… claro si es que Alyssa lo deja jajajajaja. Nos vemos.


	5. Aviso

CAPITULO 5: primer aviso

.

.

.

.

"_**disfrutando de la calma antes de la tormenta"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

- a la hora de dar la estocada es preciso que no te olvides del otro gladiador

-lo se pero es difícil concentrarse en dos a la vez- dijo Mai secándose el sudor de la frente

-tienes que hacerlo o morir – Alyssa arremete de nuevo, ya se va cumplir un mes de que terminara de usar muñecos de paja y pasaran a combates.

-no digas tonterías Mai no es tan difícil – se burlo la ojiverde lanzando su estocada a la pelinaranja

-¿eso crees?- Alyssa le dio una señal con los ojos a Mai y se voltearon a enfrentar a la peliazul que apenas y repelió los ataques con su pesada espada de plomo

-¡oe! Eso no es justo- dijo entre risas

-la vida de un gladiador no es justa- dijo Alyssa. Las gladiatrix suelen pelean con "hombres en desventaja" generalmente contra dos gladiadores quienes tienen una mano atada a la espalda, eso les parece muy cómico a los romanos. La rubia conocedora de que aun con una mano atada siguen siendo dos contra uno desde el primer momento les ha enseñado a pelar con dos contrincantes a la vez, entrenando ella también de paso-tomemos un descanso- paro Alyssa tronando los dedos, de inmediato llego un esclavo con cubeta y bazos, las mujeres tomaron los bazos llenos de agua y la absorbieron como esponjas- tomen un poco de sombra, regreso rápido

-como digas- Natsuki perdió el tono de extremo respeto, aunque si sentirá admiración y respeto por la rubia ya no la veía como un ser diferente a ella

-Natsuki…- dijo su amiga

-¿Qué sucede… Mai?- el descansar a la sombra siempre le daba sueño, esta vez tampoco era la excepción

-Shizuru no para de mirarte… ¿Por qué no vas y hablas un rato con ella?- Mai sintió peso en su costado, Natsuki la estaba usando de almohada

-como… para… que…

-no se, quizás hay algo importante que quiere decirte o solo quiere ser tu amiga… o algo mas

-hmmm no digas tonterías- bostezo y se dejo caer mejor en las piernas de su amiga recostándose en el refrescante mármol- ¿alguna vez te han dicho que tienes unas piernas muy cómodas?

-nunca se habían recostado en ellas- sonrió, su amiga tenia esa manía de quedarse dormida en sus piernas y resultaba incomodo, no por el hecho de tener a su amiga en esa posición sino por la ojirubi que trataba de matarla con la mirada

-oye Shizuru- Haruka volteo a ver a su amiga- esa no es mi…*crack*… cuchara….- de molestia la pelicore ha roto la cuchara de madera- ahora por eso me voy a quedar con la tuya

-ara? Disculpa Haruka no controle mi fuerza – le entrego su cuchara a la rubia- es que verla así…

-si tanto te gusta deberías de ir y hablarle… usa tu coraje!!-victoreo la rubia

-…- siguió mirando a las jóvenes del otro lado del patio, Mai retiraba delicadamente los mechones azules que por el sudor se habían pegado en la frente de Natsuki mientras la ojiverde dormía placidamente- creo que yo no tengo "el coraje del que tu hablas"- suspiro, en estos tres meses no ha parado de lanzarle miradas a la joven de ojos esmeralda pero ella de vez en vez le regresa la mirada se sonroja y no vuelve a mirar la en todo el día luego, cuando trata de acercarse a ella algo llega y le interrumpe

-mentiras, tienes el coraje solo que no sabes dirigirlo- Haruka era quien mejor sabia del "coraje" que guarda Shizuru. El día que se salieron de las mansiones para convertirse en gladiatrix fue gracias al coraje y esos extraños ojos rojos que pudieron salir sin problemas, incluso aquí en el ludi a la hora de combatir muestra una entrega y poder que hace inverosímil su afirmación de "falta de coraje para hablarle a una niña"

En tanto las jóvenes toman un descanso todos los lanistas han sido convocados por Incitatus en la sala de juntas u oficina, todos están sentados en una mesa larga parecida a la del comedor con el viejo jefe en uno de los extremos

-nos ha contratado un senador…- comenzó el viejo- será por solo 3 días

-eso serán unos 1000 muertos…- dijo Flama haciendo cuentas en base a su experiencia

-exacto y por como están las cosas no me puedo permitir que mueran mas de ustedes- en el ultimo contrato con el cesar 50 de sus mejores gladiadores murieron en garras de los animales exóticos y otros 100 en las batallas uno a uno, la plebe romana no otorgo el _**missus **_ a ningún hombre… había perdido mas de lo que gano –todos los auctorati serán mandados esta vez

-¡bromea! Esos esclavos no están listos todavía- algunos apenas y habían aprendido a dar estocadas sin cerrar los ojos

-decide Malcenas será tu cráneo o el de ellos el que quiebren los elefantes en la arena – el hombre se quedo callado era mas que obvia su respuesta

-entonces solo tenemos dos días mas para entrenarlas…- susurro Anh a la rubia alado suyo quien asintió, pensativa en cual seria el "espectáculo" que ofrecerían sus auctorati

-mañana decidiré en que espectáculo participaran, por hoy pueden retirarse- la mayoría se fue hablando sobre como 3 meses de trabajo se los llevaría **Caronte **por el rió de la muerte

-Incitatus…- se acerco Alyssa al viejo que fijo su miranda en la mujer rubia

-¿si acepto ir yo le darás mas tiempo a las niñas?- pregunto seria

-mandar a mi mejor gladiatrix a morir por tan poco dinero… no es un buen negocio Alyssa- el maldito cenador no había pagado tanto como para desperdiciar a tan buen elemento. Alyssa aunque mujer era ovacionada y querida por la plebe romana, incluso tenia su propio club de fans quienes se morirán del éxtasis al ver a tan bella mujer masacrar a 10 hombres ella sola, Incitatus podía ufanarse de tener a las dos mejores gladiatrix en toda roma trabajando para el pues Anh era menos o igualmente ovacionada por el publico.

-ellas no están listas… no quiero verlas morir por falta de entrenamiento- Anh ha intervenido en la conversación

-¿tu también quieres cambiar lugares con tus auctorati?

-si es posible lo haría- ella también es una inversión que Incitatus no esta dispuesto a desperdiciar

-pensare que hacer, ahora largo de aquí

-si señor- las mujeres abandonaron el lugar dejando a Incitatus con sus cavilaciones

-… yo tampoco quiero desperdiciar su talento…- cerro su ojo para meditar

.

.

.

.

-coraje coraje coraje coraje coraje – canturreaba una rubia cuando llego Anh para ver a sus auctorati, suspiro por la escena. Haruka canturreando su palabra favorita y saltando alrededor de Shizuru quien esta mirando como todos los días a la auctorati de su enemigo con ojos llorosos y mordiendo su túnica

-chicas no me hagan pasar vergüenzas – dijo golpeando la cabeza de las dos

- Anh eso duele- chillo Haruka

-ese era mi propósito- suspiro- Shizuru… sabes ¿una pintura duraría mas? – le dio otro golpe a la peliocre que por fin centro su atención en otra persona que no fuera la peliazul

- sabe de un buen pintor que venga a pintar un fresco de Natsuki en mi habitación?

-no… -contesto tratando de calmarse y no dejar inconciente a su auctorati a base de golpes- pero puedo acercarte a ella

-puedes- Anh juro ver destellos en la mirada sangre

-claro, ven y acompáñenme las dos – las chicas cruzaron el patio hasta donde Alyssa y sus chicas descansaban, la rubia quien apenas se estaba quedando dormida miro a las otras llegar, noto que sus auctorati se habían quedado profundamente dormidas y no habían notado la presencia de las otras… era algo que tenia que corregir pero eso lo haría después

-¿Qué buscas árabe de pacotilla?

-ya veraz- tomo a Shizuru de los hombros y la coloco al costado de Natsuki quedando frente de Mai y coloco a Haruka a lado de Mai. Cerro fuertemente su puño y a una velocidad increíble pateo la cabeza de Natsuki y con el puño le dio con todo a la de Mai haciendo brincar a las jóvenes, de un salto Anh quedo a lado de Alyssa tres o cuatro pasos lejos de las jóvenes- que malas chicas, si querían empezar una pelea al menos hubieran esperado a que las otras se levantaran

-jajajajaja- Alyssa comenzó a reírse

-… con que quieren pelea he…- un aura acecina salio despedía de las jóvenes

-este… yo no…- Shizuru no sabia si mirar con mala cara a su lanista o disculparse con la peliazul

-yo nunca me niego a una pelea- dijo Haruka golpeando su pecho decidida

-eso no es verdad yo…

-no seas cobarde Shizuru admite que hace unos minutos me había dicho lo mucho que odiabas a la peliazul y que querías patearle el trasero en venganza por la ultima vez – Anh interrumpió a Shizuru quien decidió lanzar la mirada acecina en lugar de disculparse

-con que quieres venganza… por mi esta bien- se levanto por completo empuñando su espada de plomo y con un movimiento hacerla descansar en su hombro - ¿tu que dices Mai? – pregunto Natsuki ofreciendo su mano a la ojilila quien acepto la ayuda, molestando a Shizuru

-digo que le voy a partir el trasero a la que me golpeo – de igual manera subió su espada

-¿pues que esperan? El patio esta muy grande jajajajaja- Anh reía y le dio un pequeño guiño a sus auctorati que sin mas opción también tomaron sus espadas y caminaron al centro del patio para pelar

-¿Cuál es el propósito de esto Anh? – Se levanto para quedar a lado de la castaña- mira que ya estas grande para estos jueguitos

-si lo se, pero admite que aun siguen siendo divertidos- Anh fue conocida en el pasado por se una amaranavajas y productora de discordia entre los gladiadores del ludi que por alguna razón sierpe le causo risa

-bueno…-suspiro- les servirá de práctica.

-pero usar las espadas de plomo… ¿no es un exceso de confianza?

-lo es- suspiro- estas niñas son unas creídas

-… igual que su lanista jajaja

-calla te – codeo la rubia a la castaña -a la cuenta de tres chicas!-grito Alyssa-… ¡3!

Al momento chocaron espadas, Shizuru y Haruka tuvieron que agarrar sus espadas con ambas manos para resistir el empuje de las espadas de plomo, cuando pensaban en el contraataque recibieron otra estocada de plomo… y otra … y otra, para ser tan pesadas las espadas las chicas las manejaban perfectamente

-¿Qué pasa no que querían patearnos el trasero?- se burlo Mai a lo que Natsuki sonrió

-… Haruka…

-si, mostremos lo que podemos hacer- al venir las estocadas de plomo ellas esquivan y encuentran una brecha en la guardia pero Mai y Nat retroceden evitando el ataque, se miran y cambian de la mano derecha a la izquierda

-ja que idiotez ustedes no son zurdas- bufa Haruka

-y ustedes tampoco- con una rápida estocada Mai gano a Haruka quien no supo como detener el golpe que quedo junto en su costado derecho

-ara… que mal…- dio un salto hacia atrás ahora solo quedaba ella y Natsuki quien la miraba con cierto enojo-… ¿a Natsuki le molesta cuando la despiertan?

-cuando te patean cualquiera se enoja al despertarse- gruño lanzando un ataque, chocando las espadas, Shizuru sostuvo el ataque haciendo que quedaran muy juntas

-disculpa- deposito un pequeño beso rápido, apenas rozando sus labios. El acto desconcentro a la ojiverde quien olvido donde tenía los pies y fácilmente fue tirada al suelo por su contrincante quien puso su espada en el pecho de Natsuki- ara ¿todavía tiene sueño Natsuki?

-mierda- bufo Natsuki

-por Júpiter- Alyssa choco una mano en su frente- puede soportar la embestida de un toro pero no el beso de una chica… ¿Qué es idiota o que?

-jajajaja – Mai y Haruka no paraban de reír

- no es gracioso- gruño Natsuki parándose de un salto

-¡¡Natsuki!! –grito Alyssa, al escuchar su nombre la joven hundió su cabeza entre los hombros

-…¿si?...- pregunto sin querer voltear hacia su lanista

-¡¡vas a dar vueltas al patio con los lastres de 20kg y tu espada hasta que se te deshagan las sandalias!!!

-porque a mi…- suspiro tirándose en el piso

-¡a correr! – grito caminando hacia la chica que al momento salio disparada junto con su amiga quien fue ayudarle a ponerse los lastres

-jajajaja esta es una derrota que no se ve muy seguido- Anh dio unas palmadas a la rubia- no te sientas mal

-¿un beso? ¿Quién pierde por un beso?- escupió Alyssa enojada, no había gastado tanto tiempo para que Natsuki perdiera la concentración por algo tan tonto- y Natsuki…

- ¿si? – pregunto cuando Mai le estaba terminando de poner el lastre en las piernas

-… Nada… solo ponte a correr- gruño dando media vuelta dirigiéndose al comedor, necesitaba un buen trago de vino

-¿Qué te paso Natsuki? –pregunto Mai cuando se había cansado de reír- nunca te habías distraído así… mucho menos perdido tan…

-¿mal?

-chistoso… pero mal también funciona jajaja

-no se, solo… paso- tocando sus labios, estaban calientes, al momento recordó lo sucedido y un leve rojo invadió sus mejillas

-trata de que no "solo pase" otra vez, Alyssa puede hacerte algo mucho peor…- ambas pensaron en los últimos entrenamientos y en que diablos podría ser mucho peor y temblaron de solo pensarlo

-lo tendré en mente- comenzó a correr con el lastre colgando de sus piernas y la espada cambiando de mano en mano.

Natsuki se perdió el almuerzo, Alyssa solo le dio algo de agua y un pedazo de carne seca para que siguiera su recorrido, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Natsuki ya no corría, caminaba alrededor del patio una sombra se le acerco, la ojiverde sintió la presencia y apunto con la espada

- aun tienes energía para subir esa espada… me sorprendes

-¿Shizuru? ¿Qué quieres? –bufo retomando el paso

-quería pedirte disculpas… y hacerte compañía- dijo caminando alado de ella

-hmmm- analizo a la joven alado suyo, peliocre con unos ojos sangre en los cuales podía perderse… ¿perderse? ¡No! Ella no tenia permiso a perderse, tenia que estar concentrada o perder la vida en ello-… has lo que quieras - siguió mirando al frente, por unos minutos caminaron juntas hasta que llego Mai desde el comedor con algo de comida y una orden

-hey… ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- pregunto Mai dando la comida a su amiga que la engullo gustosa

- la acompaño – contesto con una sonrisa falsa

-… ok…- Mai no tenia problemas con eso lo que intrigo a Shizuru- oe Natsuki, Alyssa me mando a quitarte los lastres

-¿ya puedo parar? – pregunto con los ojos de cachorrito

-…nnnnnno pero puedes seguir corriendo sin lastre ni espada

-bueno… pero es nada- descanso unos minutos comiendo y disfrutando los masajes en las piernas que Mai le daba- ¿alguna vez te han dicho que das excelentes masajes?

-jajaja todos los días me lo dices Natsuki jajajaja…. *crack* - las chicas voltearon hacia le sonido, fue Shizuru quebrando una rama con la mano y emanando un aura rubí en forma de serpientes

-oe… ¿dije algo malo?- susurro la ojiverde

-no tengo idea… esa mujer abecés da miedo

-ni que lo digas – terminado el masaje y la comida Natsuki comenzó a estirar su cuerpo, las articulaciones le tronaban. Mai por su parte se había ido a descansar y Shizuru se quedo algo lejos observándola como siempre- … ¿que haces ahí parada?

-nada- contesto la ojirubi

-pues acompáñame si no haces nada- dijo rascando su mejilla

-me encantaría- sonrió Shizuru llevando el inesperado trote de Natsuki. ¿6 horas con 30kg encima y aun podía trotar? ¿Esta chica era humana? Haciendo a un lado esos pensamientos se dedico solo a disfrutar el momento, no entendía que era pero le atraía esa chica de sobremanera, tanto que no podía dejar de verla y el estar a su lado era simplemente genial

-oye Shizuru ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- la chica dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr al revés para poder ver a la joven que la acompañaba en la caminata. No le costaba trabajo, tanto tiempo corriendo en el mismo lugar que prácticamente podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

-bueno… pues…- se sonrojo- ¿Por qué siempre me estas mirando?

-ara ¿Natsuki noto que siempre la estoy observando? Me halaga

-con esos ojos… cualquiera se daría cuenta – a ella como a todos le causaban curiosidad sus ojos rubí

-Natsuki tiene algo que me atrae- contesto agudizando su mirada a lo que la ojiverde contesto solo tragando saliva

-ho… - dio media vuelta y siguió con el trote en silencio, Shizuru se maldijo mentalmente por "asustar" a la chica alado suyo, siguieron una hora hasta que el cansancio la venció y habría azotado en el suelo de no haber sido por Shizuru que la sostuvo en sus brazos

-¿Natsuki te encuentras bien? – pregunto algo alterada la ojirubi

-estará bien- de la nada apareció Alyssa- un poco de sueño, algo de comida mañana y estará como nueva

-¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que forzarla hasta que desfallece?!- exigió saber la noble, esta no era la primera vez que Natsuki se desmayaba de cansancio

-porque ella y Mai serán las mejores gladiatrix de la historia- tomo a Natsuki de las ropas y comenzó arrastrarla hacia su habitación

-yo la llevare- dijo Shizuru caminando hacia Alyssa, esa no era forma de llevar a un desmayado

-si quieres- dejo caer a Natsuki quien hizo un sonido hueco al caer- yo me estoy muriendo de sueño- bostezo y camino hacia su habitación

-que poco cuidado…- susurro Shizuru al cargar a Natsuki entre sus brazos, para ser alguien tan fuerte era muy ligera pensó la peliocre- pobre de Natsuki, tener que soporta a una insensible así…-camino lentamente hacia la habitación, la bella durmiente estaba caliente y jadeando por el cansancio, pequeñas gotas de sudor reflejaban el brillo lunar dando una exquisita imagen que Shizuru guardo celosamente en su mente.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente después del desayuno como predijo Alyssa, la peliazul estaba repuesta y con toda su energía al máximo, ríe y platica con Mai como todos los días y se engulle mas de las 3 frutas permitidas pero nadie parece importarle o notarlo, en el ludi hay comida hasta para aventar y por 4 o 5 frutas menos nadie hace un escándalo

-¿a que hora entraste al cuarto que no lo note?- pregunto Mai comiendo su manzana

-no se, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue correr en el patio y después solo negrura

-Alyssa debió llevarte al habitación como hace siempre- cuando las deja haciendo rutinas extenuantes y caen por cansancio Alyssa aparece de algún lugar y las deja en la cama, lo curioso de esto es que nunca se dan cuenta donde o cuando las esta vigilando la rubia

-oigan, no anden diciendo por ahí que me las llevo a la cama… todos van a pensar que soy una pervertida jajajaja- la rubia se sentó en medio de ellas como suele hacer

-nadie dijo eso… pervertida – Natsuki chasqueo la boca

-¿Qué? No me digan que no lo han pensado… digo, ¿Quién no querría estar una noche conmigo? Jojojojojo- subió a la mesa modelando- muchos artistas me han pedido modelar para las estatuas de Afrodita

-deja de hacer escenitas germana de mierda – Anh le lanzo una manzana a la rubia a quien todos los gladiadores veían y babeaban… realmente tenia un buen cuerpo

-hoo es acaso el dulce sonido de la envidia lo que escuchan mis oídos- mordió la manzana la dejo caer y lanzo en una patada

-si serás… pedazo de...- tomo la manzana y la lanzo de nuevo pero esta vez fue interceptada por una gran mano

-niñas no jueguen con la comida- la gruesa voz de Incitatus retumbo- o las pondré a trabajar en el **spolarium **

**-**ewww –las dos temblaron de solo pensar el cortar cadáveres

-eso pensé… ahora vengan tengo que hablar con ustedes dos- las chicas siguieron al jefe hasta un pequeño pasillo poco concurrido

-no volveré a lazar una manzana lo prometo- chillo Anh- pero no me mande al spolarium y menos con ella

-jejeje ¿tienes miedo de que vuelva a lanzarte los testículos de los muertos a la cara?

-eso es demasiado asqueroso Alyssa… hasta para ti…- suspiro el viejo- no, las traje porque ya he decidido sobre las niñas

-…- las chicas dejaron de jugar y pusieron atención a Incitatus

-no las dejare salir solas en lugar de ellas- la chicas bajaron la mirada- pero las dejare acompañarlas

-¿Qué? –Exclamo Anh- no es común ver a 3 gladiatrix al mismo tiempo

-el primer día será el equipo de Alyssa contra 4 **tent, **el segundo será el equipo de Anh contra 3 ten y el ultimo iran las 6 contra 9 **tent**

-¿Por qué Alyssa peleara con una Tent mas que yo?…- la castaña se cruzo de brazos, esas pequeñas diferencias la hacían sentir inferior a la rubia

-porque Alyssa tiene mas experiencia en peleas de este tipo y ha entrenado a sus auctorati desde el principio para esta clase de lucha

-je, te dije que les enseñaras rápido- se burlo la rubia, Anh había argumentado que el entrenamiento llevaba pasos a seguir, que no podía enseñarles a sus chicas a combatir contra dos oponentes si no sabían combatir contra uno

-germana de mierda....- gruño la castaña

-dejen de pelar y vayan a entrenar que solo les queda este día y principios de mañana – comenzó a caminar Incitatus

-¿tan pronto llega el **munus? **–Pregunto Alyssa- mira que no es necesario tantos días para una fiesta

-todo es cortesía de nuestro **editor**, solo disfrútenlo – sonrió bonachonamente- ha y Alyssa

-¿si jefe?

- ¿enserio perdió por un beso?... tienes que sacar más seguido a esa niña

-veré que puedo hacer- se puso roja de vergüenza e Incitatus se fue con sus carcajadas haciendo eco por el lugar- no es posible… esta vergüenza nos va a perseguir el resto de nuestras carreras –suspiro con una mano en la frente y una pose dramática, Anh solo rió.

Terminado el desayuno pasaron al entrenamiento, este fue un poco ligero tomando en cuenta la condición de Natsuki, Alyssa no quería presionar demasiado para tener en perfectas condiciones a las dos. En tanto Anh ponía todo su empeño en enseñarles los movimientos y ataques en triada a sus jóvenes auctorati.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en estas formaciones Anh?- pregunto Haruka en su descanso

-dentro de tres días será su primer combate

-¿enserio?- voltearon las chicas hacia Anh- si… este es un momento critico y tienen que tomarlo con mucha seriedad y…

-boooyaaaaahh –se escucho por todo el patio, las chicas voltearon y vieron

-¡Natsuki, Mai dejen de gritar como monos y regresen! Hay que planificar una estrategia –se ve a un dúo de jóvenes corriendo por todo el patio agitando sus espadas siendo perseguidas por una rubia… una escena cómica y algo espeluznante, ¿Quién en su sano juicio victorea su entrada a la arena?

- tenían que ser ellas…- dijo por lo bajo Anh- ¿Qué están locas?

-jejeje- una pequeña risilla salio de los labios de la ojirubi- nosotras también estamos emocionadas… ¿verdad Haruka?

-será nuestra presentación al pueblo romano, no puedo esperar para que ella me mire en la arena- humo salía de su nariz cual toro embravecido y su puño levantado temblaba por la fuerza que llevaba

-… ustedes están igual de locas- suspiro

.

.

.

.

_Ese __día y los 3 siguiente se fueron como agua o seria mejor decir "como vino" la fiesta de 3 días en honor a los que van a morir se desarrollo entre alcohol, comida y música por montones._

_Se podía ver en una esquina a una germana y una árabe en medio de una competencia de bebida arrebasando por tres tarros a cuatro esclavos y Alcidamas _

_En otro lado jugando con los dados Flama y su círculo de amigos apuestan hasta las sandalias que llevan puestas_

_Y más alejado del barullo Incitatus junto con los más viejos recuerdan sus grandes proezas y debaten sobre los nuevos talentos _

_Pero en medio de todo 4 chicas ríen y se emocionan platicando de las peleas vistas, los gladiadores conocidos y lo mucho que les apasiona el llevar espada, casco y escudo bajo el fulgor de la arena y la ovación del público._

_No hubo__ momento alguno en el que los tambores o arpas dejaran de sonar y todos bailaban, jugaban y reían al son de sus melodías era como si olvidaran lo que les esperaba el día siguiente y se dedicaran solo a disfrutar… la calma antes de la tormenta._

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

_**Missus: **_perdonarle la vida al gladiador

**Spolarium: **lugar del circo en el que se despojaba a los gladiadores muertos de sus trajes y los cuerpos eran cortados para dárselos de comer a los animales

**Tent**: unidad que equivale a 8 hombres

**Munus:** fiesta en honor a los gladiadores que irán a la arena que dura entre 2 o 3 días

**Editor: **hombre que patrocina los juegos.

Taa taaan taaa taaannnn el debut de las chicas esta a la vuelta de la esquina y no han tendió mas que la mitad del tiempo acostumbrado para entrenar a un gladiador… supondría una desventaja pero a cambio lucharan junto con las mejores gladiatrix de toda roma… wiiiiii


	6. Tyro

CAPITULO 6: TYRO (novato)

.

.

.

.

"_**tu primer día como gladiador puede ser el ultimo de tu vida"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Los gladiadores son transportados de su Ludi al anfiteatro por carretas, van encadenados y con la vista gacha pensando en que se acerca su final. Una joven de ojos verdes gira su vista hacia el imponente edificio, el sol apenas salio y ya se escucha gente a la gente ir y venir, cierra los ojos para escuchar rezos en tres idiomas diferentes… eso le quita el animo a cualquiera pero ella trata de mantener su mente clara como el enseño Alyssa, mientras mas concentrada se mantenga todas las emociones malas o buenas quedaran rezagadas y le permitirán dar una buena pelea.

Al entrar por túneles se les llevo a un cuarto para darles armas y armaduras. La rubia se encargo personalmente de escoger las mejores cosas para sus auctorati sin olvidar la explicación de las mañanas a la hora de escoger armas

-ven las muescas de esta espada… mientras mas tengan menos les servirá pues fue usada de una forma indebida

-pero tiene un buen balance y al darle forma se le imprimió empeño- contradijo Natsuki a su lanista- esta es una buena espada

-pero esta vieja – ella no contradice lo bueno de la espada, por un momento se le olvido que la peliazul viene de una familia herrera es normal que sepa tanto de las armas- puede romperse en cualquier momento

-¡no lo hará!- contradijo rápidamente la joven- esta espada la hizo mi abuelo, por Júpiter que esta espada resistirá viento y marea

-ho con que era eso- que lindo, al niña reconoce a leguas el trabajo de su abuelo- ¿entonces no tendrías problemas con usarla en la arena?

-por supuesto que no- cambio de espadas inmediatamente

-Natsuki piensa mejor lo que estas haciendo- trato de mediar la situación la pelinaranja antes de que las dos mujeres comiencen su pelea.

-esta espada la hizo mi abuelo y yo le hice la empuñadura no hay forma alguna que falle – no era por presumir pero ella era toda una maestra en armar empuñaduras de espadas sin mencionar su habilidad para tallar hueso, madera y marfil, no solo las empuñaduras podía tallar cualquier forma que deseara en ellos.

-apuestas el todo por tu trabajo… esta bien – le agradaba esa forma decidida al defender el honor de su familia solo esperaba que esa espada vieja no se rompiera antes de tiempo… había una pequeña cuarteadora que le preocupaba.

-Natsuki te estas jugando la vida- le reprocho su amiga

-no te preocupes Mai, si la hizo mi abuelo no hay forma de que me deje morir- su abuelo simple dejaba una pequeña parte de el en sus espadas, ella sabia que ese pedazo de su abuelo reaccionaria con ella y no permitiría que muriera

-si tu lo dices…- no tenia caso pelear por eso

-tampoco te dejara morir a ti- dijo señalando la espada que la ojilila sostenía en la diestra- esa también la hizo mi abuelo y yo

-genial – sonrió- es un gran trabajo- dijo admirando por segunda vez la espada

-mi abuelo es el mejor herrero de Roma- canturreo la joven- ha hecho espadas hasta para la guardia pretoriana

-eso es algo de que jactarse- solo los mejores herreros de todo el imperio romano trabajaban para la guardia pretoriana o el emperador.

-¿si tanto amas hacer espadas por que viniste aquí? –pregunto Alyssa recordando que tiene que mandar una solicitud de espada al abuelo de Natsuki

-mi abuelo ama fabricar espadas… yo prefiero usarlas- no podía negar el cariño que sentía por estas armas y su elaboración heredado de familia pero incluso al terminar las espadas Natsuki se ponía a jugar con ellas blandiéndolas y probando su filo

-jajajaja pronto probaremos esas palabras- una cosa es apuñalar un muñeco de paja y otra muy diferente un hombre armado.

.

.

.

Las chicas le rogaron a su lanista les diera un tour por las entrañas del anfiteatro y ante tanta insistencia la rubia acepto pero con la condición de que no tocaran nada ni hicieran algo sumamente entupido.

-aquí es donde esperamos los gladiadores, recuérdenlo bien, no quiero las voceen y ustedes estén perdidas por otro lado

-si…- asintieron las jóvenes. Están situadas en la primera planta debajo de las gradas done los gladiadores en principio enjaulados, gladiadores de trayectoria los cuales se les tiene la confianza de que no escaparan al primer intento se les da la libertad de vagar por las instalaciones

-de este lado están las jaulas de los animales carnívoros, no me agrada porque apesta y es innecesariamente riesgoso- compartiendo el primer y segundo piso están las jaulas con animales traídos de todo el imperio Romano, Nat y Mai miran fascinadas a los animales que tanto victorearon desde las gradas

-son… enormes – fue lo único que atino a decir Mai, desde su asiento se veían diminutos cuadrúpedos que destajaban gente

-¿Cómo algo tan grande puede ser tan veloz? – Natsuki se acerco a la jaula de un león macho lo miraba con curiosidad y el león la miraba con miedo, cuando Nat se acerco de mas el animal lanzo un sarpaso que gracias la mano rápida de Alyssa no lastimo a la joven

-les dije que no hicieran nada entupido- gruño la rubia, una vez que esas garras te tienen eres carne muerta

-disculpa- Natsuki se levanto sacudiendo su ropa

-como sea…- algo enojada Alyssa sigue con el recorrido mostrando cada nivel lleno de maquinas, armas y animales hasta que llegaron casi a lo mas profundo del anfiteatro- hasta aquí llega el recorrido – dijo parando bruscamente antes de las escaleras que bajan hacia la oscuridad

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que? –chillan las jóvenes

-aya dentro están los prisioneros de guerra, son gente sin valor para este imperio y no tengo intenciones de entrar ahí… otra vez- ese "otra vez" fue apenas un susurro a la negrura que nadie oyó

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –pregunto Mai, de por si ya habían pasado por donde tenían a los asaltantes, asesinos y de mas gente que quebranto las leyes ¿Qué había abajo que fuera pero que ellos?

-además del olor nauseabundo y los lamentos…-iba a enumera las atrocidades del lugar pero prefirió no hacerlo- hay cosas que son mejor no ver- eran los últimos niveles donde nunca llegaba la luz del sol, los pequeños cuartos eran habitados por cientos de personas que comían y defecaban en el mismo lugar sin mencionar la falta de aire que se hacia tan viciado que algunos llegaban a desmayarse, los presos podían pasar ahí meses antes de que se les requiriera en la arena… para Alyssa ese lugar era el infierno en vida.

-pues ya que…- algo desanimadas siguieron a su lanista por el camino de regreso en el cual la rubia no dijo palabra alguna perdida en sus recuerdos

Natsuki quería quedarse un rato mas entre las jaulas de los carnívoros pero la rubia nunca se detuvo ante sus suplicas y terminaron regresando al sitio de los gladiadores de mal humor aunado a eso Insitatus estaba como loco porque las siguientes en entrar a la arena eran ellas.

-¿Dónde se han metidos mujeres? –inquirió el viejo

-les fui a dar un paseo, nada malo- dijo calmadamente Alyssa

-yo te daré un paseo por el inframundo si vuelves a desaparecer antes de tu pelea – en contestación la rubia solo bufo cruzándose de brazos y bajando la mirada- ahora llévate a tus auctorati a la entrada que en nada salen ustedes

-si, si si… ustedes muévanse tenemos trabajo que hacer- de mala gana la rubia enfunda la espada que ha traído todo el rato en la mano y junto con las chicas se acomodan los cascos listas para la batalla

-¿Por qué tan mal humor? – pregunto el viejo a Alcidamas

-los esclavos dijeron que la vieron rondando por los niveles inferiores

-¿el pozo? ¿Qué diablos hacia ahí? – el sabe que la mujer detesta el lugar

-no tengo idea pero eso explica su enojo

-idiota, si muere por un error como enojarse realmente le daré un paseo por el reino de Plutón

.

.

.

.

Ha llegado la hora, Mai se balancea de lado a lado acusa de los  
nervios, Natsuki aunque poco le tiemblas las rodillas y le suda todo  
cuanto abarca su piel en tanto Alyssa se concentra en lo que viene… se  
concentra en sobrevivir.

-ya no hay marcha atrás, recuerden lo que les enseñe y por favor…- las  
chicas voltean hacia su lanista- no mueran

-no lo haremos- la peliazul acomoda por tercera vez su casco, por  
Júpiter vaya que es pesado!!!

Salen a la arena, las chicas no pueden evitar mirar hacia donde  
siempre se sentaban con su familia esperando verlas pero al ser tanta  
gente gritando y moviéndose se hace imposible esta misión lo que las  
desanima un poco.  
Mientras Alyssa da una pequeña vuelta con los brazos arriba  
enloqueciendo a la multitud, aun siendo mujer ella se ha ganado un  
lugar en el corazón de los aficionados que están ávidos de nuevos y  
excitantes escenarios cada vez más sangrientos y esta rubia es  
especialista en ellos.

De la misma puerta por donde entraron llegan 8 esclavos negros, Alyssa  
baja los brazos y mira hacia la puerta donde el director de los juegos ríe maliciosamente.

-esta me las pagaras Festo- sisea la rubia apuntándole con  
la espada. Incitatus había quedado con ese hombre en usar 8  
inexperimentados y temerosos cristianos no 8 enormes y musculosos  
negros con espadas y lanzas – maldito perro…

-esto no estaba planeado ¿verdad? –Mai tan perceptiva como siempre se  
da cuenta de que estos hombres no eran los acordados anteriormente

-no importa su aspecto, siguen siendo nuestros enemigos y siguen  
siendo 8 – la rubia juega con su espada dando imagen de despreocupada-  
solo pónganse en formación y hagan lo que ensayamos.

-a la orden- las chicas chocan espalda con espalda haciendo un  
triangulo en el centro de la arena. Los gritos del populacho se  
apaciguan mientras ven a los negros con espadas acercarse desde el  
costado de Mai

-no titubees – dice la rubia golpeando las costillas de la pelinaranja

-no es que lo pueda evitar- responde Natsuki por su amiga que se ha  
quedado sin palabras

-maldita sea…- gruñe Alyssa empujando a la temblorosa chica, haciendo  
frente a los hombres quienes sonríen, quizás ellos solo tienen una  
espada y taparrabo pero están seguros de poder ganar a tres pequeñas  
mujeres

-¿Mai? – Pregunta la peliazul mirando a su amiga- no te puedes quedar  
paralizada todo el día…- no recibe respuesta y un negro se esta  
acercando- ¡muévete! –grita la ojiverde recibiendo con su espada el  
golpe del negro

-yo…- sus ojos se mueven frenéticamente, por un lado Natsuki hace lo  
que puede por mantener a 3 negros a raya y por el otro Alyssa lleva el  
segundo cuello degollado, esa mujer blande la espada como si fuera una  
parte de ella…- ¡eso es!- la espada que lleva es tan liviana que se  
olvido que la traía en (buscar el nombre del cinturón para la espada)-  
Natsuki las espadas son la extensión de nuestro cuerpo

-¿Qué?...- en ese momento no estaba para procesar palabras aunque en  
parte entendió a lo que se refería su amiga-… una parte de mi…

Un negro que era el doble de Natsuki usa sus dos manos para dar una  
estocada descendente, la ojiverde esquiva y se mueve a su costado  
derecho quedando a lado de las manos, con un movimiento rápido usa su  
espada de guillotina y corta las manos del hombre que al instante aúlla  
de dolor poniéndose de rodillas. Nat se apresura a quedar a espaldas  
del negro para clavar con una sola mano la espada en su cráneo  
apagando lo gritos.  
Saco lentamente la espada hasta que el cuerpo callo como un bulto  
inerte, la joven alzo la espada ensangrentada consiguiendo un barullo  
gigante, luego un grito desde el otro extremo de la arena donde Mai ya  
había matado al tercer hombre, el grito provenía de el mas grande de  
todos los negros quien con ojos llorosos y rojos miraba con odio a la  
ojiverde

-ho disculpa ¿era tu hermano? – pregunto la chica pateando la cabeza  
del caído- ¿o tu hijo?

-mi niño…- bufo en un mal griego que apenas Natsuki llego a entender,  
luego siento su cuerpo estremecer ante la mirada llena de odio y  
angustia dada por el hombre, sus ojos llorosos e inyectados de sangre  
le hicieron recordar por un breve instante a la joven que le robo su  
primer beso

-… Shizuru…- pero la joven no miraba así, sus ojos rojos eran calidos  
y confortables pero ala vez misteriosos

-¡haaaaa!- el grito saco a la joven de sus cavilaciones regresándola a  
la realidad donde un gigantesco hombre corría hacia ella con espada en  
alto decidido a matarla

-¡haaaa!- regreso el grito corriendo de igual manera hacia el hombre  
como quien corre enfrentando a la muerte.

Antes de chocar la joven lanza la estocada al bajo vientre parando en  
seco al negro, rápidamente clava la espada en arriba del vientre y en  
medio de pecho, este al igual que el anterior cae de rodillas ante la  
joven. Nat vuelve a levantar la espada, sus ojos oliva chocan con los  
azabache de el, "odio" es lo único que ve en ellos lo cual le molesta  
y la ultima estocada es entre los ojos atravesando la cabeza por  
completo

Mai por su parte perdió su parálisis en cuanto su espada atravesó el  
hombro izquierdo del primer negro que se desvivió en un grito al acto  
un fuego se encendió en ella, tan caliente y abrasador que quemo todo  
rastro de duda o compasión. Del hombro la espada salio para clavarse  
en su abdomen y de un movimiento hacer un surco de abajo hacia arriba  
dejando lo con las tipas hacia fuera.

El siguiente negro tenia una lanza, la movía tan rápido y era tan  
larga que llego a cortar la blanca piel de la ojilila pero no se daría  
por vencida, ahora que el hombre se creía seguro por su arma de largo  
alcance dio un golpe al costado izquierdo el cual con una velocidad  
admirable la joven esquivo y tomo con la mano la vara, el hombre jalo  
con todas sus fuerzas para liberar su arma del agarre pero fue inútil,  
con un movimiento ascendente Mai partió en dos el palo provocando que  
el negro cayera de nalgas y de un salto la pelinaranja llego a su  
lado.  
El hombre balbucea en un idioma desconocido y pide clemencia a la  
joven pero ella solo apuñala su corazón y luego le corta el cuello.

Pero la función se la ha de llevar la veterana quien blande la espada  
con gran maestría y técnica lastimando poco a poco a su enemigo  
prolongando su dolor, desangrándolo y haciendo más interesante el  
acto.  
Ella primero va hacia las extremidades, corta el brazo izquierdo, la  
pierna derecha, si le apetece y el enemigo es suficientemente torpe  
escribirá su inicial en la espalda del hombre corte por corte luego  
empezara con las puñaladas en puntos no vitales como el hombro o los  
muslos, maltrecho los movimientos de este se hacen lentos, fofos y  
desesperados, para evitar problemas con un ligero roce de su espada en  
las cejas hará que la sangre fluya y dificulte su vista.  
Y para terminar dependiendo de la posición de su enemigo dará una  
estocada ascendente desde abajo del mentón hasta la coronilla o le  
abrirá el bajo abdomen para que el desgraciado use todas las fuerzas  
que le quedan en evitar que se le salgan las tripas y en tanto ella se  
coloque a su espalda y clave su espada en la nuca del hombre terminado  
con su vida.

Cuando el último negro callo a manos de Natsuki el anfiteatro el  
populacho ovaciono a las jóvenes gladiatrix que habían sobrevivido y  
no solo eso dado un excelente espectáculo pasando su condición de tyro  
y llamando la atención de los espectadores.  
Con la victoria y las ovaciones Natsuki y Mai chocan espadas emocionadas y…

-¿Qué diablos? – al choque la espada de Nat se parte den dos

-te dije que ya estaba vieja- la rubia se acerco a las jóvenes. Por el  
suceso la gente comienza a reírse y burlarse de la gladiatrix, es  
chistoso ver su espada caer en trozos aunque habría sido mas chistoso  
que se hubiera roto a mitad de la pelea

-solo larguémonos de aquí- bufo tomando los pedazos de su espada y  
saliendo de escena.

.

.

.

.

Después de ello las chicas junto con los demás sobrevivientes regresaron al Ludi, en el momento en que Nat piso la entrada unos ojos rubí se clavaron en ella, sus ojos oliva le hicieron frente invitándola acercarse.

-¿Qué tal tu día? –pregunto la peliazul cuando Shizuru se acerco lo suficiente

-aburrido sin ti – sonrió y al acto Nat se sonrojo y comenzó a balbucear, Shizuru tenia planeado seguir sonrojándola cuando…

-esto es el colmo- suspiro Alyssa quien como fantasma se poso atrás de Natsuki, Shizuru tomo nota de la velocidad de la rubia, no quería que en próximos acercamientos interfiera- tenemos que trabajar con tus relaciones interpersonales- tomo a su acutorati de la oreja y se la llevo arrastrando

-hey espera eso duele…- volteo hacia Shizuru

-ara ara ¿será que Natsuki no me deseara suerte para mañana? – pregunto con una sonrisilla

-¿suerte? No lo haré- se detuvo aun cuando Alyssa seguía jalándole la oreja- tu no necesitas de esas cosas Shizuru, solo usa tu fuerza y una buena espada… eso es todo- le sonrió

-hooo ¿desde cuando eres filosofo? – La rubia dijo burlonamente- vamos a mi cuarto hay mucho de lo que no hemos hablado

-venimos hablando todo el camino- chillo la peliazul

-aun no es todo – gruño ejerciendo mas presión en la oreja

-hay! Si ya entendí… te veo mañana… Shizuru- otro sonrojo

-hasta mañana Nat su ki

-ya ya ya –siguió jalando- tanta sangre en la cabeza te va hacer daño

.

.

.

-¿Qué es tan importante que no se puede tratar mañana?- pregunto Mai, estaba cansada… no tanto física sino mentalmente, ahora solo quería dormir hasta mañana que de seguro Alyssa las pondría entrenar como desquiciadas

-la razón para traerlas aquí es… –la rubia azoto dos jarras en su mesa- esto

-¿vino? –pregunto Natsuki después d olisquear el ambiente

-que perceptiva – dijo la rubia llenando tres tarros- esa nariz tuya te va sacar de muchos problemas

-siempre lo hace –sonrió la ojiverde dándole un sorbo a al bebida

-¡salud por los que no murieron! –las chicas chocaron tarros

-jajajaja salud.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en el anfiteatro Anh les da la misma clase sobre armas y armaduras a sus auctorati pero a diferencia de Natsuki y Mai, Haruka y Shizuru no tienen muchas ganas de dar un recorrido

-¿Qué les pasa? No sean cobardes es solo curiosear un poco por los niveles inferiores algo que la mayoría de los espectadores nunca vera

-yo preferiría quedarme aquí hasta que nos llamen – puntualizó la joven ojirubi

-no creas que no me doy cuenta- dijo la rubia, por un segundo Anh pudo observar el rostro de Shizuru sorprendida una vista privilegiada- ¡piensas usar un método secreto de tu familia para hacerte fuerte como un dios! – Shizuru y Anh dejaron caer sus cabezas con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-todo puede ser- el hipocritón de la joven regreso a su lugar mostrando una calma inexistente

-como quieran par de aguafiestas –suspiro- queden se aquí contando polillas yo voy a buscar algo interesante – y como si nada la mujer se levanto y desapareció del cuarto caminando hacia las jaulas de los carnívoros, esos animales los detestaba por ser tan jodidamente difíciles de matar pero a la vez por esa razón amaba luchar contra ellos

-Shizuru…- la voz gruesa de Haruka retumba en el pequeño cuarto

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo con voz calma

-¿tienes miedo? – se dejo caer en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la fría piedra, se sentía bien tomando en cuenta que estaba ardiendo de emoción

-¿tu no?- una ligera mirada rubí se poso en sus ojos lila pero esta acostumbrada, una mirada así no la hará vacilar

-yo soy yo, si tuviera miedo no habría venido en un principio

-si yo no hubiera querido venir Haruka no habría venido en un principio – sonrió y la rubia se sonrojo

-idota, simplemente no puedo dejar que me ganes porque yo prometí que te vencería y…

-¿no le prometiste a Yukino estar con ella?- sorprendentemente con esta pregunta la peliocre ha logrado silenciar a su amiga que ha entrado en sus cavilaciones dejando por fin a Shizuru recorrer las suyas

Paso un largo rato en lo que llegaba su turno en el cual las chicas no se movieron de su lugar ni salieron de sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia el pasado… todo lo que tenían y por capricho dejaron ir… su familia, amigos, estrato social, modo de vida… todo cuanto conocían.

-es hora – dijo azotando la puerta y bostezando su querida lanista – jajajaja las hice brincar

-¿no te enseñaron a no azotar la puerta?- refunfuño Haruka levantadote

-o a tocar antes de entrar – se sacudió la ropa

-disculpen finísimas damas –en un tono servil y burlón se recarga en el marco de la puerta- pero la hora de su debut ha llegado – Anh miro atentamente a las chicas, Shizuru trago algo de saliva escondiendo su nerviosismo y Haruka… parecía tan idiota como siempre- pero las requiere el emperador ¿serian tan amables las señoritas de acompañarme hasta la arenal?

Las jóvenes que por este momento han perdido el sentido del humor salen en compañía de su lanista, se acomodan los cascos pues son más grandes que sus cabezas y les molestan, Anh reza en una lengua extranjera mientras las muchachas platican entre ellas.

-Shizuru que tanto piensas- pregunto la rubia peleando con su **tahali**

-nada importante- suspiro- me preguntaba si mi madre estaría….

-¿viéndonos? seguramente no, en este momento ha de estar comiendo en palacio- a la hora de la comida los nobles abandonan el anfiteatro para ir a comer a sus casas, solo el pueblo permanece y es cuando se presenta el "entretenimiento variado" como un entremés entre los mejores actos y hoy las chicas son solo eso "un entretenimiento variado"

Las chicas ya están preparadas, al salir a la arena sus casos, armadura y espada brillan cual estrellas y en el calor del momento a ellas se les olvida por un instante lo que es el miedo.

Anh al igual que Alyssa recorre la periferia con los brazos en alto y levantando una que otra flor que el público le lanza en tanto sus auctorati se quedan en el centro, Haruka mira para todos lados asombrada de que hubiera tanta gente, desde las gradas parecían menos. Shizuru solo mira hacia las gradas de las mujeres nobles, no le sorprende el no ver a nadie de su familia ahí… pero bueno… la esperanza es lo último que muere.

-no… será lo único que muera aquí- ya no esperaría la aprobación de su madre, estaba resuelta a no morir en esta batalla, tenia mucho que probar a todo el mundo y mas a ella misma.

-Shizuru me estoy mareando- la rubia sigue dando vueltas sobre su eje-… son muchas personas…

-no mires a las gradas Haruka- su amiga rápidamente agarra el casco y lo jala hacia abajo

-no me siento bien…

-esa no es la actitud – Anh con un ramo de flores en la mano llega hasta las chicas

-se pone nerviosa cuando mucha gente la observa – dice la ojirubi dándole palmaditas a la rubia

-buena hora para decírmelo – bufo la castaña mirando hacia la puerta-… ¡maldita suerte la que tengo con esta gente!

-¿germanos? Yo pensé que mandarían negros- la ojirubi esta contrariada, según las estadísticas y comentarios de generales los negros son más salvajes y bárbaros que los germanos

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que pelear con germanos? – hizo puchero Anh, aunque de cierta forma estaba aliviada, cuando Alyssa combate contra germanos nunca da un buen espectáculo y la entiende, a uno siempre le cuesta matar gente de su propia raza.

-es mi mareo o son mas de 8- pregunta tambaleante la rubia

-no, son 12 germanos de mierda – escupe al terminar la frase- este maldito de Festo me la vas a pagar- Festo es un machista empedernido, nunca desperdicia la oportunidad de complicarle la vida a las chicas.

-ara ara y yo que pensaba que todo estaba fríamente calculado- suspira Shizuru, para el espectador todos los escenarios eran una sorpresa pero ella suponía que para la los "trabajadores" no había nada que no hubiera sido planeado y acordado

-si no hicieran eso a los romanos les seria muy aburrido – nunca falta el esclavo que filtra información que es bien cotizada dependiendo de que gladiador o espectáculo se trate, hacer cambios de ultimo momento asegura una experiencia emocionante.

Los hombres armados con escudos y espadas se acercan en grupo hacia las chicas que mantienen posiciones con las espadas en mano, Haruka tambalea y queda de rodillas comenzando a vomitar

-con un dem… ¡te dijo que no miraras las gradas! –en el segundo que Anh voltea a ver a la rubia los hombres aprovechan para acortar la distancia entre ellos

-ara ara ¿Cuál es la prisa? – la joven ojirubi detiene con su espada a dos gigantes germanos por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Anh le abría el abdomen a uno de ellos y Shizuru atravesara el cuello del otro.

Estaban rodeadas y eso no pintaba bien, los tíos tenían escudos largos y ellas solo una espada con un entrenamiento a medias… ellas eran las que estaban en clara desventaja y ello enloquecía a la multitud

-si no te levantas cuando cuente 3…-Anh pensaba que podría sacar de su malestar a la rubia- me probaras que Shizuru es por mucho mejor que tu – un aura amarilla resplandece y como arte de magia Haruka estaba levantada

-¡haaaaa! –corrió hacia un desprevenido germano, se dejo chocar con el escudo tensando al hombre y con un giro brusco traspaso la defensa clavando su espada entre las costillas del pobre haciéndolo caer, saco la espada y con un movimiento le corto la cabeza. El ver la cabeza de su hermano rodando por la arena aterro y enfureció a los germanos quienes arremetieron con más fuerza.

La ojirubi tiene pies ligeros, eso fue lo ultimo que pensaron dos germanos antes de ser castrados frente a la multitud, encolerizados levantaron sus armas… las levantaron demasiado quedando sin guardia y dándole el paso libre a Shizuru para sacarles las tripas de un corte, el primer corte fue ascendente y con un movimiento de muñecas dio el corte descendente al otro haciéndolos gritar de dolor, toma las tripas de uno y las levanta para beneplácito del populacho mientras el germano se retuerce de dolor y agonía.

Anh esta mas concentrada en reducir el numero de germanos que darle "gustitos" al populacho, con su velocidad y experiencia mayor a la de ellos apuñala en puntos vitales y los deja desangrando en el suelo.

Haruka por su parte se da vuelo haciendo gala de su fuerza al empujar los escudos y haciendo tambalear a los germanos dándole oportunidad de atacar y de ser atacada, ya tiene 4 cortadas que tiñen de rojos sus brazos, de nos ser por la armadura tendría 10 mas. Cuando están derrotados y muriendo usa el **plomo** de la empuñadura para dar un golpe certero en la coronilla partiendo el cráneo como un huevo.

Anh estaba de frente al ultimo germano este no perdía de vista a la castaña cuando una espada le atravesó por la espalda, volteo para conocer la cara de su acecino y se perdió en esos ojos rojos que destellaban placer ante su dolor, Anh se acerco y clavo la suya rotándola. Un grito desgarrador lleno el anfiteatro mientras hombre se convulsionaba.

-tus gritos me están moliendo los oídos- bufo una rubia acercándose a un costado del germano, tomo vuelo y de un tajo la cabeza salio volando salpicando de sangre a las mujeres que al ver la arremetida retiraron sus espadas dando un paso atrás.

-¡¡idiota!!! Casi nos cortas la cabeza a nosotras también – grito agitando las manos la árabe

-sabia que se iban a quitar- se cruzo de brazos, una flor roja le cae en la cabeza al tomarla mira hacia las gradas y ensancha su liliáceos ojos- yu… Yukino – una noble castaña le ofrece su tímida sonrisa a pesar de morirse de los nervios por las heridas de la rubia quien al querer acercarse siente de nuevo el mareo y este es tan fuerte aunado a la perdida de sangre que cae desmayada.

-te dijo que no miraras a las gradas- suspira Anh arrastrando a la rubia por los tobillos- pero eres una terca…

Shizuru lleva cargando la espada de su amiga y manda una roja mirada a la noble en las gradas quien juntando las manos hace una suplica silenciosa… "cuida a Haruka por mi". La peliocre sonríe y asiente siendo conciente del cariño que existe entre las chicas, a su forma de ver es una lastima que la rivalidad y terquedad de Haruka pueda mas que su cariño.

De regreso al ludi Haruka fue llevada a su cuarto por Anh en tanto Shizuru veía desde una columna el ir y venir de una cabellera azulada que brilla a la luz de la luna, Natsuki dejo de entrenar cuando el sol comenzó a caer pero el estar sentada a mitad del patio con el viento acariciando su piel le resulta relajante.

-¿vas a quedarte ahí o me vas a contar como te fue?

-ara ara ¿Natsuki tiene ojos en la nuca?

- idiota, tu mirada es tan penetrante que cualquiera se da cuenta de que lo miras aun sin voltear- Alyssa las ha estado entrenando para que puedan "sentir" las miradas, una habilidad muy útil en la arena cuando pelas contra mas de uno pero su "sensibilidad" aun no es buena, lo que termino por delatar a Shizuru fue su aroma.

-¿Por qué estas sola en medio del patio? – pregunto la peliocre acercándose a la peliazul

-me ayuda a relajarme- contesto mirando a la que ahora esta sentada a su lado, tiene vendados brazos y la pierna derecha - ¿ya me dirás que tal tu día?

- interesante – fue lo único que pudo decir, la verdad es que resulto ser una mezcla entre aterrador y excitante

-¿interesante?...- se movió de lugar para quedar enfrente de la peliocre que se sonrojo ligeramente ante la imagen de una hermosa tez iluminada por la luz lunar- jajajajaja que forma tan "noble" de decir que temblabas de miedo

-¡no me estaba temblando de miedo! –su autocontrol decayó con el comentario y el sonrojo aumento

-jajaja tienes razón no te temblabas de miedo, te estabas muriendo del pánico

-…- prefirió guardar silencio hasta que las carcajadas cesaron

-yo si estaba temblando de miedo- dijo la ojiverde consiguiendo la atención de la otra-ver a esos hombres acercarse a mi… no era un juego… ellos iban a matarme si la oportunidad se daba- su voz se hizo algo gruesa- tenia miedo de la muerte – una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla que fue detenida por unos labios rojos- … ¿Shizuru?

-no tienes porque preocuparte- sus ojos rubí miraban fijamente a los cristalinos olivas- no dejare que nada te pase

-…-sus palabras sonaban tan decididas, cargadas con tanta verdad que de cierta forma le causaban mas miedo que la misma muerte-… idota –se levanto sacudiendo sus ropas- no digas palabras tan comprometedoras a alguien que ni conoces

- ¡quiero conocerte!- grito al momento de pararse, Natsuki se quedo en su lugar dejando que la brisa juegue mueva sus azulados cabellos- se que no hablamos mucho…- ¿no hablamos mucho? Prácticamente nunca hablan, ella se pasa los días admirándola mientras la otra se limita a ignorarla lo mejor que puede- solo… déjame conocerte y que me conozcas- si ella no se ha acercado mucho es por la extraña aura repelente que rodea a la joven, sus oliváceos ojos le dicen ven pero todo lo demás le grita ¡lárgate! Es tan confundo que exaspera

-…- ¿Qué se supone que diga? Esa chica le ponía los nervios de punta, cuando estaba cerca su corazón late con fuerza, el estomago se revuelve y solo comete tonterías síntomas poco agradables. Subió la mirada a la luna buscando el consejo divino pero como siempre los astros se callan sus secretos- …solo con una condición – dio media vuelta enfrentando a la chica de ojos rojos

-respetaras mi espacio personal… si sigues acercándote a mi para darme besos no te hablare nunca mas ¿entiendes? –aunque tenia la cabeza inclinada mirando al suelo el sonrojo era evidente

- entiendo Nat su ki –la peliocre soltó un pequeño suspiro, por el silencio había llegado a pensar que la ojiverde realmente no la quería cerca pero le ha dado una oportunidad de conocerse y eso le hacia sonreír

-¿de que te ríes? – bufo cruzando los brazos

- estoy feliz –siguió con su sonrisa caminando hacia la peliazul- ahora que puedo acercarme a Natsuki me siento muy feliz

-… mujer eres rara… ¿Qué todas las nobles son así? – de ser verdad tendría muy presente el mantenerse lejos de ellas

-pues… todas tienen sus secretos –el poder tiene variadas formas de enloquecer a las personas y para alguien que nació y crió en el ceno de esta locura no podía decir a ciencia cierta si todos eran iguales… o peores.

-como digas – queriendo minimizar el asunto pero quedándose sin tema de conversación

-¿le gustaría a Natsuki venir a mi cuarto?- pregunto de golpe Shizuru

-¿para que ir a tu cuarto? – no muy confiada de la proposición

-ya esta arreciando el frió y en mi cuarto podría contarle a Natsuki con lujo de detalles como me fue hoy –otra linda sonrisa a la que no pudo negarse

-… da igual… - ocultando su sonrojo siguió a la peliocre hasta su cuarto

-¿no te enseño Incitatus que es de mala educación espiar a las personas?... Anh- la castaña dio un pequeño salto cuando esa femenina pero lúgubre voz asalto su oído

-no estoy espiando germana de pacotilla – siseo manteniendo su escondite detrás de una columna- solo estoy… interesada en el desarrollo de mi acutorati

-¿la que se acaba de llevar a su cuarto a MI acutorati? –no se lo confesara pero ella también las estaba espiando

-se la llevo para contarle sobre su primera pelea, no pienses mal de ella

-no tengo que pensar mal… a leguas se nota que es solo cuestión de tiempo- suspiro Alyssa- tengo que explicarle a Natsuki sobre "lo complicado" de las relaciones entre gladiadores

-¿tan rápido quieres matarles la ilusión? Y se supone yo soy la que le gusta dar malas noticias

-mejor ahora que después… - desato su rubio cabello para mirar con melancolía el listón entre sus manos- hay dolores que nadie debería experimentar…

-…en eso tienes mucha razón… Alyssa – y se quedaron calladas sumergidas en sus recuerdos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

**Tahalí: **correa de cuero repujado que se usaba cruzada al pecho para llevar una espada

**Plomo: **la parte final de la empuñadura

Ta ta taa taaaaannnnn ¿Quién le dio ese listón a Alyssa? ¿Realmente solo fueron a "platica" Nat y Shiz? ¿Si bebo un yogurt con 5 días de caducado me enfermare?

ALGUNA DE ESTAS RESPUESTAS SE DARAN A CONOCER EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!

En tanto quiero hacerles una pregunta a ustedes para ver si pusieron atención al capitulo ¿Por qué ninguna de ellas saludo al Cesar antes de comenzar su pelea? Quien lo conteste pues… (Buscando algo que dar como premio) le doy su chocolatote jajajajajajaja ya demasiadas tonterías por hoy, eso hora de dormir. Nos vemos.


	7. unión

CAPITULO 7: Unión

.

.

.

.

"_**en el fulgor de la batalla los lazos mas fuertes se forjan"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-hey germana de pacotilla

-¿Qué quieres árabe de mierda?

-el perro de Festo… ¿Qué obstáculo nos pondrá? – las chicas se encuentran en uno de los cuartos para gladiadores, se balancean aburridas en sus asientos… el esperar es siempre aburrido.

-lo mas seguro es que use mas hombres de los que debería –bostezó aun balanceándose- pero no te preocupes si te da tanto miedo nosotras podemos matarlos a todos

-¡ja! Eso debería decirlo yo, tus auctorati se caen a besos – la rubia enojada paro su balanceo y azotó las manos en sus muslos

-las tuyas salen cortadas como si hubieran caminado entre arbustos de espadas

-¿Quieres pelear germana de mierda?- gruño la castaña

-nunca me negare a patearte el trasero árabe de pacotilla- se levanto tirando la silla estruendosamente y tomando a la castaña por el hombro alzando el puño

-eso lo veremos germana de…- se escucharon risillas, aunque ella también tenia el puño levantado se detuvieron para voltear hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, Natsuki hacia caras grotescas como doblar hacia fuera sus parpados, dejar los ojos en blanco y con los dedos jalar los labios inferiores mostrando las encías y con ello sacando risillas de las otras chicas

-… ¿desde cuando tan amigas?…- pregunto Alyssa aun sin soltar a la castaña

-no tengo idea…- se quedaron viéndolas reír como niñas… como lo que eran. Rompiendo el encanto del momento la puerta es azotada dando paso a dos hombres

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto con su gruesa voz Incitatus

-Natsuki haciendo caras- contesto Alyssa

-y ustedes… ¿se van a dar el golpe o no? – pregunto Flama pues la rubia y la castaña seguían con los puños alzados

-ha es verdad…- Alyssa es la primera den dar el golpe- casi se me olvidaba jajajaja

-si serás…- Anh se lanza a la rubia cayendo al suelo y comenzando a rodar

-guarden esas energías para la arena…- las mujer no paran- no me hagan separarlas…- y aun no paran-… estoy hablando muy enserio…- siguen sin parar- ¡QUE SE SEPAREN DE UNA VEZ!- agarrando a una con cada mano fácilmente las levanta y deja colgando

-… solo tenias que pedirlo…

-… si… hablando se entiende la gente Incitatus

-ustedes son las que no oyen voz cuando se ponen a pelear y saben lo que me disgusta que anden haciendo escenitas cuando… - otras risillas interrumpen al hombre mayor que voltea y con el voltea a las mujeres que siguen colgando

-jajaja Flama hace caras igual de graciosas que Natsuki – dice Haruka

-es lógico, el me enseño hacerlas jajajaja- hace mucho tiempo cuando Natsuki comenzaba a llorar y Saeko no estaba cerca o estaba muy ocupada Flama se arrodillaba frente a su pequeña hija y hacia caras que la hacían reír.

-pues te enseño muy bien, todo el tiempo estas haciendo caras Natsuki

-cállate Mai- cerro los ojos, torció la boca y frunció el ceño

-¿vez? Todo el tiempo haces caras

-que te calles

-jajajaja- los presentes siguieron riendo

-Flama ¿no tenias que entregar algo?- Incitatus le recordó al hombre quien bajo el rostro tratando de cubrirlo con su cabello para evitar que vieran su sonrojo

-quiero que uses esto – de sus ropas saco unos prendedores para el cabello en forma de rayo como cuernos de color blanco- están hechos del hueso de un titán… te darán fuerza

-… yo… no se que decir…- sostuvo los prendedores entre sus manos que ligeramente temblaban

-por lo general se dice gracias- le susurro la pelinaranja

-¡gracias!... muchas gracias- inclino la cabeza ocultando sus lagrimas, el primer regalo en años, estos pequeños prendedores le hacia brincar el corazón

-cuídate mucho- con sus grandes brazos envolvió a la joven aspirando su sube aroma a medio. Flama es un hombre supersticioso, fueron muchos **denarios **por el hueso de titán pero si este mueve la balanza a favor de su hija habría dado el doble.

-ya ya ya- pateo ligeramente la rubia a Flama- abrácense cuando regrese

-tiene razón- Natsuki apoya sus manos en los bien formados pectorales, Flama aun no se ha puesto su armadura pues aunque le gusta lucir metales preciosos son pesadas, el estar en la **Cavea** contrario a lo que parece es como entrar en un horno y si a eso le aumentas el peso… es gastar energía inútilmente- quiero platicar contigo cuando todo aya acabado

-yo igual – los dos ojiverdes se levantaron y Nat de inmediato trato de ajustar los pasadores a su cabellera…- déjame ayudarte- Flama tomo los pasadores pues su hija se veía muy torpe en esos menesteres. Con cuidado y hasta cierto punto cariño el gigantesco hombre atora cada pieza arriba de cada sien, contempla a la joven solo por un momento en el cual es como si la viera igual que cuando la dejo… como una pequeña.

-…Flama…- llama el viejo- todavía tienes que recoger tu armadura y tu nueva espada

-si lo se…- camino hacia la puerta-… nos vemos

-si hasta luego - al serrarse la puerta no tardo nada su rubia lanista en acercarse para ver a detalle esos pasadores de "titán"

-parece hueso común y corriente- dijo mirando muy de cerca, tanto que Natsuki tenia sus pechos rozándole la cara

- oe no te acerques tanto- bufo la joven alejándose

-¿realmente servirán? – pregunto Mai acercándose igual que Alyssa

-que no te… para que me molesto- suspiro, gastaría mas energía evitando a la ojilila que en dejarla husmear un rato.

Al ver Shizuru que Nat no hace nada para evitar el contacto con la pelinaranja le produce un ligero enfado el cual aunque parezca raro Haruka detecta

-solo son amigas, no creo que lleguen a nada mas- Shizuru mira a la rubia de reojo entre sorprendida y consolada… es raro que Haruka consuele a alguien.

El tiempo paso lento o así lo percibió Alyssa ansiosa por conocer los riesgos que enfrentarían. Natsuki y Shizuru platicaron todo el tiempo mientras Mai y Haruka tenían pelas de miradas que de 100 la pelinaranja gano 89.

-oigan ustedes- la puerta fue azotada haciendo brincar a mas de una, era Festo el que entraba a la habitación- después de los enanos salen ustedes

-¿y a que hora salen los enanos? – pregunto Alyssa clavando sus ojos de hielo en los miel del hombre

- si todo va bien en menos de dos minutos así que muévanse… perras- susurro al dar media vuelta. Se necesitaron a las 4 auctorati para controlar a las 2 lanistas que estaban a nada de romperle algo más que la nariz al hombre.

Ellas serian la gran apertura al evento principal… los gladiadores, las chicas se sintieron un escalón mas arriba en la escalinata de la fama pronto estarían participando en el evento principal, ya no es entretiempos.

Los dos minutos se fueron volando para Shizuru mientras que para Natsuki dos minutos fueron la eternidad, hasta que la pesada puerta fue abierta. El sol comenzaba a esconderse dándole un color naranja a la arena y un suave viento refrescaba el ambiente. Las mujeres salieron al centro del anfiteatro mandando saludos a la prole en tanto Anh mantenía a Haruka mirando al suelo tirando de las correas de su **cassis**

**-**y… ¿Quiénes serán los negros que mataremos hoy? –pregunto Natsuki dejando escapar un poco de presión jugando con su gladius de un lado al otro

- esténse preparadas- Alyssa le dio un golpe con el pomo de su espada al casco de Natsuki haciendo que el mundo retumbara para la joven- no se distraigan… y eso va en especial para ti… "cuernitos titánicos"

-jajajajaja – Mai no pudo contener la risa por el nuevo apodo de Natsuki- cuernitos titánicos

-cállate Mai…- la peliazul lanza un sonoro puñetazo al antebrazo de su amiga

-oye yo no te pegue- le regresa el golpe

-ahora si me golpeaste- la vuelve a golpear

-yo no te pegue tan fuerte- mas golpes. Su Lanista solo suspiraba y trataba de no ponerles atención, los nervios las pone algo incontrolables.

-chicas no se peleen- una voz varonil llama la atención de las jóvenes- si tanto quieren morir peleando solo tenían que decírnoslo

-¿esos son tesserarius? – pregunto Mai soltando el **tahalí **de su amiga y mirando detenidamente a los 6 hombres que iban acercándose

-Mierda!- blasfemo la rubia desenvainado su espada

-hubiera preferido los 30 negros –dijo la castaña chaqueando con la boca

-¿Qué tiene de malo unos cuantos tesserarius?- pregunto Haruka que no podía ver otra cosa que no fueran sus pies y la arena.

-no son cualquier clase de tesserarius…- la peliazul ha puesto mas atención a su fino uniforme

-Tesserarius de la guardia petroriana- esto se estaba poniendo color de hormiga, no creía estar aun a la altura de un soldado de elite

Al estar todos en el centro miraron hacia el palco del emperador y recitaron el juramento presentando sus respetos al emperador quien con un movimiento de manos da su consentimiento para que comience el espectáculo. En el acto Alyssa y Anh retrocedieron de un salto llevando consigo a unas desubicadas auctorati.

-este es el plan, Anh y yo nos encargaremos de los altos ustedes entretengan a los otros y traten de mantenerse respirando

-¿Qué? Yo no entretendré a nadie, voy a matar al tipo… de ahí- dijo señalando al hombre de que se encontraba enfrente

-¿quieres bailar conmigo?- pregunto riéndose- eres una chica muy atrevida

-cuida tus palabras tesserarius – prácticamente gruño la ojiverde

-la que debería cuidar sus palabras eres tu mujer, vestir armadura no va con tu frágil cuerpo

-grrrrr- Nat iba a correr por el tipo cuando una suave mano la detuvo

-solo trata de provocarte, no le prestes atención – unos ojos rojos se clavaron en los suyos y por arte de magia la ira y prácticamente todo el mundo desaparecieron

-despierta cuernitos – la fuerte voz de Alyssa saco a Nat de su feliz trance- has lo que quieras solo no te mueras- y con esta ultima frase de "aliento" la rubia camino hacia el hombre mas alto de todos.

-pero mira quien viene por mi- con sus dos metros el hombre que había elegido como objetivo la rubia imponía por sobre todos- ¿tanto miedo tienes de que las mate rápido?- pregunto al chocar espadas tratando con la presión de su cuerpo hacer que la rubia soltara la suya Alyssa noto que de todos los tesserarius este era el mas fuerte, si se lo dejara alguna de las niñas no tenia duda de que las mataría.

-no te creas- dijo la ojiazul imprimiendo mas fuerza haciendo retroceder al hombre- solo busco alguien que me entretenga un poco

-con ese cuerpo… yo te entretendría toda la noche preciosa- dijo mostrando sus deformados dientes, lo que no solo era asqueroso para la rubia sino que le indicaba que el hombre había tenido bastantes peleas anteriormente. No seria nada fácil tumbar a este gigante.

-solo cállate y pelea- con pura fuerza bota la espada del soldado y embate contra el

Natsuki miro fijamente al hombre que tenia enfrente, para ser un Tessearius era muy joven apenas unos 3 o 5 años mas grande que ella pero en sus ojos se veían las ansias de sangre pero eso no la intimidaría, lo tenia decidido, se colgaría las tripas de ese hombre alrededor del cuello como trofeo.

Alyssa y Anh no tuvieron miramientos para comenzar sus embates, tenían que apurarse a matar a los tessearius más fuertes para socorrer a sus inexpertas auctoratis. Se escuchaba el chocar de las gladius entre los gritos arrebatadores de la prole, las apuestas estaban 10 a 1 favor los Tessearius, era más que obvio la resolución tomando en cuanta que las jóvenes solo llevaban un juego ganado.

La diferencia de experiencia era avasalladora, las jóvenes gladiatrix estaban al filo de la muerte en tanto los hombres a cada estocada se sentían más confiados de que no perderían… un error fata.

-maldita sea…- siseo Mai esquivando por poco una estocada al hombro, las chicas tenían distintos cortes poco profundos, sus armaduras ya presentaban abolladuras y finos hilos rojos corrían por sus extremidades, si esto seguía así terminarían cansándose y muriendo.

-no alargues tu agonía mujer, quédate quieta y muerte tranquila

-si me he de morir no será sin haberte dado pelea- dijo ahora enojada, como osaba el tipo a subestimarla

-¿tu darme pelea? Jajajajajaja- el junto con toda la aristocracia quienes escucharon el comentario de Mai rieron a carcajadas- apenas y eres una niña no podrás contra un soldado como… -el Tessearius había subido el brazo para hacer una estocada descendente pero descuido su guardia por estar riendo y dejo abierta una pequeña entrada hacia su axila, entrada que Mai no dudo en utilizar. La pelinaranja clavo su gladius tan fuerte que lo atravesó botando las protecciones que llevaba en el hombro.

-¿decías algo?- pregunto después de dar un giro a la espada aun dentro del hombre quien aúllo de dolor. La sangre brotaba a chorros escapando del cuerpo y con ella toda su confianza. Antes de matarlo miro hacia le emperador y hacia le populacho, todos estaban furiosos con el Tessearius que les estaba haciendo perder tanto dinero y pidieron su cabeza en retribución, Mai sonrío y miro al hombre que temblaba como perro mal parido – salúdame a **Caronte** de mi parte – y con un corte limpio la cabeza salio rodando por las arenas del anfiteatro.

Unos metros mas al este donde una peliazul se mantenía concentrada en no ser atravesada por las rápidas estocadas de su oponente la cabeza aun con la mueca de muerte rodó hasta sus pies, el Tessearius dio una rápida mirada al suelo, su rostro se descompuso lo que Natsuki consideraría menos de dos segundos y con ira pateo la cabeza arremetiendo con mayor fuerza contra la joven.

-después de que te abra el estomago la siguiente quien mato a **Cladius** estocada tras estocada el hombre perdía todo decoro y estrategia, la ojiverde podía entender su estado, si en medio de la batalla viera rodar la cabeza de Mai a sus pies también se enojaría pero era un arma de doble filo como se lo explico Alyssa hace unos días. "cabeza fría y corazón de hierro" para ganar no solo se necesita fuerza y rapidez, lo que mas importa es la estrategia y alguien segado por la ira nunca tendrá una buena.

Con esto en mente Natsuki pudo predecir fácilmente las arremetidas del hombre al punto en que sabia cual seria su siguiente paso, la ira lo hizo predecible. Cuando lanzo un estocada recta y luego descenderte dejo desprotegido la parte inferior de su cuello, no tomo mucho esfuerzo a la joven el dar un salto y clavar su gladius en dicho lugar atravesando todos los órganos que estaban de promedio.

El hombre murió en un instante Nat con una sonrisa en el rostro rompió las ataduras de cuero y metió su gladius debajo de la malla de acero haciendo una incisión a lo largo del bajo abdomen, se inclino para meter la mano y sacar su trofeo. Las tripas colgaban del fino cuello mientras el populacho enloquecía de emoción.

Shizuru estaba jadeando, maldecía el no haber tomado el entrenamiento con espadas de plomo pues a diferencia de ella y Haruka que estaban agotadas Mai y Natsuki seguían con energía… diablos incluso ya habían acabado con sus contrincantes. Apretó el mando de su gladius con mas fuerza sus ojos sangre se clavaron con decisión en la carótida del adversario quien percibió el cambio y aumento su guardia, el no era un idiota sabia calar el potencial de sus enemigos y la chica enfrente suyo tenia mucha tela de donde cortar.

Una estocada limpia hacia el hombro izquierdo, los ojos rojos la vieron llegar pero el cuerpo no respondió con velocidad, no sentía dolor pero si el correr de su sangre. Una ola de gritos la distrajo y el segundo corte fue en el otro hombro, ahora su espada pesaba el doble. No tenia tiempo debía matar al hombre o morir en el intento, se dejo caer adrede en la fina arena haciéndose la vencida, el tessearius camino con la espada en alto adjudicándose una victoria aun no dada, estaba llegando a la joven peliocre cuando una piedra dio en su casco haciéndolo voltear

-hey primero acaba conmigo- la joven de ojos verdes se lanzo hacia el hombre quien la recibió con la espada

-calmada preciosa la que seguía eras tu – dijo escupiendo al rostro de Natsuki, esperando que cerrara los ojos pero la ojiverde ya conocía esa artimaña había recibido muchos escupitajos de su lanista antes.

Choque de acero resonaba por todo el anfiteatro apenas audible entre los gritos de los espectadores, Natsuki y el Tessearius parecían bailar al ritmo **del Dios Marte**

El tenia toda su concentración en la joven de ojos verdes que daba estocadas con la fuerza de un bárbaro, si fuera hombre no dudaría en pedirle que se uniera a la milicia… es por eso que no vio venir la gladius que le atravesó por el costado izquierdo, al voltear lo ultimo que vio fueron esos ojos sangre que se reían de el

-te veré **en el inframundo**

-mejor toma asiento porque tardare mucho en llegar- la peliocre lamió la sangre de la que estaba recubierta su gladius, no era la forma en que planeo matarlo en un principio pero el que Natsuki fuera a "salvarla" le provocaba un sentimiento de gran felicidad incluso mayor a la excitación que le provocaba matar en la arena… ya se encargaría mas tarde de devolverle el favor "adecuadamente"

Haruka contrario a lo que se creía estaba concentrada y con la mente fría, había aprendido de su anterior pelea, aun tenia las heridas frescas que le recordaban su estupidez. Mantuvo un ritmo medio que le permitiera medir a su enemigo pero incluso ese ritmo le había agotado de seguir así su brazo no soportaría mas tiempo.

Ella a diferencia de las otras chicas no esperaba a que la oportunidad se diese para el contraataque, la rubia contraataca y se crea su propia oportunidad. Con la salvaje arremetida que ha comenzado desconcentra por segundos al hombre logrando casi un milagro al entrar por las casi imperceptibles juntas de la armadura, saca su gladius y sin esperar la clava esta vez entre los ojos. Acto seguido el cuerpo cae con pequeños espasmos.

Anh y Alyssa unas maestras en el espectáculo saben que el populacho gusta de tomar decisiones y sentirse participe activo de las peleas es por ello que no asestan los goles finales al contrario, esperan a que los espectadores decidan y es gracias a ellos que los tessearius vivirán para ver otro día en medio de su vergüenza.

Las jóvenes bellezas alzan sus gladius ensangrentadas en señal de victoria, las ovaciones son pocas pues muchas personas habían apostado y perdido pero en general todos estaban asombrados por su desempeño inclusive el emperador que comenzaba a poner sus ojos en cierta peliazul.

Al terminar salieron de la arena hacia el ludí para dar cuidados apropiados a sus heridas y tomar un muy merecido descanso… o eso creyeron las jóvenes auctorati.

-oye Natsuki… Natsuki- la rubia de ojos fríos toma una piedra y se la lanza a la joven que esta dormida al grado de la inconciencia

-¿Qué? – no habla gruñe la pregunta

-mueve tu flojo trasero tenemos trabajo

-**Helios** ya se retiro ¿Qué jodido trabajo podríamos tener a estas horas? – ya era tarde a estas horas solo las prostitutas, los cantineros y los veladores trabajan

-solo levántate y acompáñame tenemos que salir

- los gladiadores no salen de la ludí si no es para ir al anfiteatro – gruño por segunda vez

-…-la rubia trato de calmarse-… con un carajo solo levante – tiro del colchón de paja y tiro a la joven quien se levanto de un salto

-grrrrr- mas gruñidos

-gruñe lo que quieras mujer lobo ya vámonos- le aventó a la cara una capa gruesa la cual en el camino a la salida Natsuki se abrocho. En una puerta secreta esperaban Anh, sus acutorati y Mai

-ya te habías tardado germana de mierda

-que querías esta niña tiene sueño de piedra

-¿Natsuki te encuentras bien? –pregunto la joven peliocre pues la aludida había llegado balanceándose como un borracho

-grrrrr yo… dormir… quiero… ahora….grrrr

-¿Qué?

-no le prestes mucha atención así habla cuando esta somnolienta- dijo Mai acercando su hombro a su amiga quien inconcientemente se apoyo para dormitar mejor acto que molesto a la ojirubi, Mai al notarlo trato de mover a su amiga pero esta en lugar de quitarse se abrazo mas- Natsuki… - se acerco para susurrarle- no te me pegues así que no quiero que me maten

-hmmm quien quiere matarte! – Se despabilo por un segundo- quien se quiera meter con Mai se mete conmigo – todas las presentes voltearon a verlas- … ¿Mai que paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-cállate y solo síguenos – Alyssa golpeo la nuca de su auctorati y la obligo a salir, les esperaba una carreta de la cual el conductor era ¿Alcidamas?

-ya se estaban tardando, no puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo

-si si solo cállate y conduce – dijo la castaña mientras todas se subían y el hombre jalaba las riendas para que las mulas avanzaran.

En el camino por las calles desiertas de Roma la carreta va haciendo eco del trote lento, Natsuki seguía abrazando como peluche a su amiga y esta sudaba la gota goda por la mirada asesina que se clavaba en su pecho. Haruka cabeceaba a lado de Shizuru tratando de no recargarse mucho pues sus heridas le dolían demasiado, no entendía como su amiga podía estar más preocupada por lo que hacia la ojiverde entre sueños que por parpadear y mantener sus heridas recién vendadas. Alyssa y Anh también cerraban los ojos de vez en cuando.

-ya llegamos – la gruesa voz de Alcidamas despertó a la mayoría de las chicas- es lo mas cerca que las puedo dejar sin que se de cuenta

-desde aquí podemos caminar- Alyssa bajo de un salto y se coloco bien la capucha de la capa mientras Anh bajo un gran costal. Shizuru y Haruka también bajaron un costal, Mai lo iba hacer pero tuvo que bajar a Natsuki que seguía medio inconciente gruñendo sin soltar el brazo de Mai

-oye ¿quieres dejar a la dormilona aquí? No te va servir de mucho así

-no, necesito a Mai al menos

- y no creo que Nat la vaya a soltar – Anh trato de separarlas pero no pudo

-oye ¿ella suele quedarse así de pegada a ti? –pregunto Haruka que también trato de separarlas y Natsuki casi la muerde aun con los ojos cerrados

-no se lo que le pasa, ella generalmente no es así – Mai se rasco la nuca con la única mano que podía mover

-si suele quedarse dormida a lado de Mai pero no tan… aferrada- Alyssa volvió a golear a su actorati pero solo consiguió que se agarrara más fuerte a Mai

-Natsuki se me esta durmiendo el brazo – e inmediatamente bajo la presión- gracias

- dejen de jugar ¿van hacerlo si o no? – pregunto el hombre

-ya vamos – dijo Alyssa tomando un costal igual que Anh- síganos – ordeno.

Las chicas siguieron a sus lanistas por algunas cuadras mas, se les ordeno ir lo mas silencioso posible aunque no sabían que era lo que iban hacer. Al llegar al final de una calle se detuvieron justo enfrente de una casa, las mujeres mayores se miraron y sonrieron de modo cómplice. A lo que Shizuru se dio tintas de lo que iban hacer.

-este es su trabajo…- dijo la castaña en susurros- vamos a lanzar esto adentro y alrededor de la casa- al abrir los costales había partes de animales y de humanos junto con desechos

-¿estas bromeando? Yo no voy a tocar esa porquería- bufo Haruka

-no creo poder lanzar mucho con solo este brazo – dijo Mai escondiendo la otra mano

-no se hagan las tontas tomen algo y láncenlo- dijo Anh pero aun nadie se movió

-o lo hacen o el entrenamiento de las siguientes semanas…- su mirada se clavo en la pelinaranja- van a conocer lo que es la agonía

-ok… creo que puedo lanzar bastante bien con solo un brazo- Natsuki solo se estremeció entre sueños.

- eso también va para ustedes- Anh agrego y de igual manera sus auctorati comenzaron a calentar los brazos- ya ven… hablando se entiende la gente

-esto es un asco – bufo Haruka lanzando las porquerías, Shizuru por su parte lanzaba sin decir ni una sola palabra usando toda su concentración para evitar vomitar. Los gajes del oficio, en tanto Anh y Alyssa prendían fuego a toda la casa y algunas partes de humanos

-¡Quien anda ahí! – una voz familiar hizo que las chicas pararan. Era la voz de Festo el director de los juegos y ellas estaban lanzando mierda a su casa… eso no podía ser nada bueno.

-no se queden paradas corran- susurraron sus lanistas que ya iban algunos metros mas adelantadas que las chicas. Shizuru y Haruka no tenían muchos problemas para salir disparadas en cambio Mai tuvo que llevarse cargando a su amiga para tomar mas velocidad que no era suficiente para llegar con las demás por eso Alcidamas se acerco con la carreta y Alyssa ayudo para subir el bulto de cabellera azul. Con el cargamento completo y la misión cumplida el hombre le imprimió velocidad al asunto sorprendiendo a Shizuru quien no creía que las mulas pudieran alcanzar la velocidad de los caballos. Anduvieron por callejuelas y avenidas desiertas uno creería que a tal velocidad dar esas vueltas tan cerradas era una locura, lo que no sabían era que Alcidamas era también un "auriga" experimentado y experto en carreras clandestinas por toda Roma… justo como la que estaban protagonizando en ese momento con los soldados que custodian la seguridad del Festo.

-¡nos va a matar! –Haruka se agarraba hasta con los dientes de la madera ya vieja temiendo que en una vuelta saliera disparada

-Alyssa… Anh – gruño el hombre

-si lo sabemos, lo sabemos- bufaron las mujeres que miraron a sus auctorati, en el costado izquierdo estaban Shizuru y Natsuki quien gracias a un rápido movimiento de brazo de Mai ya no estaba abrazada a ella y se mecía entre la inconciencia en un extraño trance ¿una carrera a alta velocidad y la niña no podía despertarse por completo? Si que tenia el sueño pesado.

-no puedo con las mías, ellas no sabrían como regresar – dijo Anh

-entonces que sean ellas dos – las mujeres se pusieron justo enfrente de Shizuru y Natsuki- somos demasiadas y el carro va muy lento – Alcidamas chasqueo los dedos señalando un bulto de paja al que se estaban acercando

-¿lento? – A Shizuru le parecía que iban bastante rápido

-así que tenemos que aligerar la carga – con estas palabras Shizuru sintió como su lanista la pateaba en el pecho y salía del coche para caer en un montón de paja que aduras penas aligero el golpe en su parte trasera- vayan directo al ludí por la puerta que usamos para salir y eviten a los soldados a toda costa – Anh y Alyssa les despedían con la mano, Haruka y Mai se debatían entre reírse o compadecer a sus amigas.

-… ara…- fue lo único que atino a decir la ojirubi- ¿Cómo voy a llegar al ludí? – si ella nunca había salido de su mansión sin chofer y esclavos

-hmmmm- gruño el bulto peliazul, Shizuru se sintió aliviada de ver a la joven alado suyo no solo por el hecho de que ella ha de saber el camino sino que ahora estaban por fin juntas…

-y solas jujuju

Shizuru no se podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo… todo estaba de su lado… la oscuridad, el montón de paja… que Natsuki estuviese inconsciente solo era un pequeño inconveniente… o una gran ventaja… depende de cómo se mire… pero para Shizuru era como si los planetas se habían alineado para bendecirla. Acercó su rostro al de la morena y le acarició la mejilla con la mano tanteando el terreno.

-Que suave… -murmuró Natsuki con una sonrisa y removiéndose un poco- Mai… normalmente tu piel no es tan suave…

La joven castaña entornó los ojos… ¿Mai? ¿La estaba confundiendo con Mai? Dejo a un lado el deje de ira que sintió y se centró de nuevo en la chica. Acercó su rostro a su mejilla y depositó allí un beso que Natsuki recibió sin rechistar, más cuando la melena de Shizuru rozó su piel, esta se removió de nuevo y dijo:

-Mai… ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? Huele tan bien…

Shizuru comenzó a enfadarse… por lo que murmuró:

-No soy Mai-San… Soy Shizuru…

-Ya decía yo que algo raro había… -murmuró Natsuki casi inaudiblemente para volver a roncar.

Shizuru se desesperó de nuevo… ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿es que acaso no tenia sangre en las venas? ¿o simplemente cenaba narcoticos? Con una incipiente vena resaltada en el cuello la chica se obligo a tranquilizarse, no podía perder los estribos, esa era SU noche y tenía que aprovecharla.

-Ara Nat… su… ki… ¿hace calor aquí o son imaginaciones mias? Tal vez deberías dejar que te quitase toda esa ropa… -murmuró en el oído de la chica de la manera mas convincente que fue capaz – después de eso podríamos jugar un rato…

-Mmmmm… no me quiero mover… -murmuró la chica sin despertar y sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Shizuru – calor… sí… la ropa estorba.

Shizuru aplaudió en su imaginación mientras le susurraba a Natsuki dulcemente al oído que no se preocupase, que no tendría que moverse.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

-Cassis: casco

MIREN LO QUE ENCONTRE MIENTRAS LIMPIABA MI CORREO jaajajajajaja pues ya ni me acordaba que MzDaRkGirL había ayudado en este capitulo, que me lo había mandado al correo y que tenia que subirlo jajajaja disculpen el retraso… Nos vemos.


	8. llegando a casa

CAPITULO 8: Regresando a casa

.

.

.

"_Respeta mi espacio personal o muere"_

_._

_._

Todo iba excelentemente, tenia a Natsuki justo donde la quería, sola y desvistiéndose pero una conversación le llego como estocada a su mente "_**respetaras mi espacio personal… si sigues acercándote a mi para darme besos no te hablare nunca mas ¿entiendes?"**_ sus manos temblaron, estaba que echaba humo pero… ¿y si se despertaba? Seguramente cumpliría su promesa y no le volvería a dirigir la palabra en lo que le restaba de vida

-no creo que nos quede mucho tiempo de todas formas…- suspiro. No podía pensar de forma tan pesimista, aunque la realidad mostrara todo lo contrario.

Era muy conocida la facilidad con la que las personas mueren en la arena pero aun así… ella no quería morir sin haber tocado esa blanca piel. Lo volvió a intentar sus manos aunque llenas de cicatrices siguen manteniendo la fina forma, con ellas acaricia el abdomen de la joven esta se remueve y pareciera que va abrir los ojos. Se asusta y esconde sus manos en la paja pero Natsuki solo se da voltea y termina recostada de un lado roncando. Shizuru se da por vencida, su prudencia ha ganado esta batalla pero no la guerra, comienza a sentir el peso del cansancio sobre sus hombros, sus ojos se van cerrando y aunque se niega a caer presa del sueño termina recostada junto a Natsuki.

.

.

.

Unas horas mas tarde, Shizuru se despertó a causa de una patada de la ojiverde quien parece entrenar hasta en sueños, la ojirubi quita sin mucho decoro la pierna de su abdomen y mira el lugar donde se encuentra. Un montón de paja en medio de dos edificios que posiblemente fueran unas _**insulaes**_medianas, en pocas palabras… estaba perdida, sin Natsuki no podría regresar al Ludi así que se sentó a un lado de la chica a esperar que esta despertara.

-¿ya es hora de desayunar?- pregunto estirándose y tallando sus ojos, había tenido el sueño mas loco de toda su vida, con fugas, persecuciones, alguien que quería lastimar a Mai y ella la protegió todo el sueño pero curiosamente… había dormido muy bien.

-no sabría decirte Natsuki –desde el montón de paja donde se encontraban no veía un reloj de sol.

-¡por Hermes! –grito asustada- ¿Dónde estamos?

-no se…

-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

-no sabia como hacerlo…- al principio lo intento con pequeños empujones, rápidamente se dio cuenta que para despertarla necesitaría hierro al rojo vivo o una piedra muy grande.

-¿Servirán hoy cebada con frutos secos en el desayuno?- el cerebro de la peliazul aun no cardina muy bien, le falta despertar por completo.

-ara ara Natsuki me hace parecer idiota- no podía contestar a ninguna de las preguntas de la peliazul

-Alyssa nos hace lo mismo todos los días, no te acongojes- la chica se sacudió las vestimentas, se estiro un poco tronando su maltrecho cuerpo a tal grado de abrir algunas heridas. Shizuru se acerco a limpiarlas con los remiendos que lleva puestos y provoca un gran sonrojo de la ojiverde- busquemos referencias, necesitamos llegar lo más pronto posible al ludi.

-hai- contesto feliz de provocar esos arranques en Natsuki.

-veamos veamos que hay por aquí…- Natsuki camino despreocupadamente hacia la calle mirando para todos lados, se acerca a un pequeño y le pregunta algunas cosas, hablan tranquilamente hasta que llega la madre del niño y la peliazul regresa con la otra- estamos a 2 calles del Teatro de Pompeyo

-conozco ese teatro- dijo animada- voy seguido a ver las obras que presentan

-que divertido- dijo Natsuki de forma sarcástica

-no iras a decir que son malas las obras

-tampoco puedo decir si son buenas- dijo trazando un croquis con su sangre en la pared mas cercana

-… nunca has ido a ver las obras- se le ha olvidado que antes de convertirse en gladiatrix tenían "niveles" diferentes por lógica diversiones igualmente diferentes, el único entretenimiento que gozaban por "igual" si se podía llamar de esa manera se presentaban en la arena.

-no y no me importa- contesto indiferente- ahora pon atención- estamos aquí en el sector noroeste de la cuidad - señalando un punto en el croquis y tenemos que llegar aquí – el principio del sector suroeste

-solo tenemos que caminar en línea recta- suspiró aliviada por al menos tener una noción de su paradero.

-técnicamente podríamos pero yo no puedo pasar por el mercado o tendré problemas – dijo la ojiverde rascándose la cabeza- tendremos que rodear por el Transforo y pasar por el costado del Templo a Venus- con su dedo ensangrentado va trazando el camino que piensa recorrer- alejarnos todo lo posible del Anfiteatro Flabio como si camináramos hacia las Termas de Trajano y bajaremos hacia nuestra Ludus, ¿entendiste?

-ara ara se ve un poco complicado- por todos los garabatos que hizo, suena mas sencillo ir derecho.

-solo un poco, no es indispensable llegar este día ¿verdad?

-yo pienso que si

-no, total… ni cuenta se van a dar si llegamos mañana

-Alyssa no va estar muy contenta si te saltas un día de entrenamiento- y ella no quería estar fuera de la ludid demasiado tiempo y no mentía con decir que la rubia se enojara si Natsuki falta a un entrenamiento.

-…- un escalofrió cruzo por todo su cuerpo al pensar el horror que podría o no ocurrir si cruzaban el mercado y sus alrededores pero inmediatamente uno 10 veces peor la asaltó al entrar a escena la imagen de la su rubia lanista castigándola por saltarse un entrenamiento-… no importa lo que le diga… me va a castigar- concluyo, al no encontrar pero que valiera contra la rubia y así sin muchas ganas comenzó a caminar- pasaremos por el mercado pero lo mas rápido que podamos- le dijo a su acompañante quien asintió- ¿lista?

-cuando digas Natsuki- le guiño un ojo con lo cual la peliazul muy sonrojada y un tanto nerviosa pego tremenda carrera, la peliocre juraría ver una estela de polvo dejada por la ojiverde- ara ara ¿Qué hay en el mercado que le da tanto miedo? –con la duda revoloteando su mente corrió para darle alcance a la chica.

Corrieron por carretas, personas entre otras cosas las cuales no pudo distinguir a la velocidad que iban. Natsuki brinca y da marometas mostrando que no es la primera vez que va a esta velocidad por ese circuito de obstáculos, ella no puede ni quiere seguirle el paso, prefiere observar atentamente la maciza musculatura que posee la ojiverde entre brinco y brinco cuando un hombre alto y barbón se interpone en el camino de la mujer quien no puede parar a tiempo y termina estrellándose en el pecho del viejo quien suelta las cubetas que llevaba en las manos para tomar a la joven por los brazos.

-a ti te estaba buscando

-…hola…- sonrió nerviosamente

-¡Natsuki!- Shizuru se apresuro a llegar con la peliazul

-¡espera Shizuru!- le dijo rápidamente, la peliocre iba con toda la intención de moler a golpes al hombre con tal de que la soltara- el no me va hacer daño

-ganas no me faltan- bufo el viejo soltando a la chica, luego le indico con la mirada que cargara las cubetas. Como un acto reflejo Natsuki tomo las cubeta y espero a que el viejo diera tres pasos para ella ir detrás de el.

-Natsuki ¿Qué haces?- pregunto la ojirubi caminando a lado de la chica

-shhhh tu solo camina- la cara de la ojiverde estaba mas blanca de lo normal podía notar un leve temblor en su andar y en el agarre de las cubetas, le preocupó que esas manos trémulas soltaran una de las cubetas y se apresuro ayudarle- sabía que no debíamos de venir por el mercado… era una mala idea… una muy mala idea…

-¿Qué murmullas?- pregunto en voz grave el viejo, Natsuki se quedo callada limitándose a bajar la cabeza.

-¿Natsuki?- esa no era la ojiverde que conoció en la Ludi, la chica que caminaba 3 pasos atrás del viejo era… como cualquier otra.

Tomo nota del hombre enfrente de ellas, era corpulento casi igual que cualquier gladiador, su espalda se ve musculosa por un trabajo muy rudo que ha sabido curtir su cuero y en toda su extensión cicatrices de quemaduras parecidas a las que tenia Natsuki pero mucho más grandes. Esta bastante entrado en años pues su cabellera ya es grisácea y muy corta, que sería el único indicador de su vejes, por lo demás pareciera un joven. No lleva una túnica, lo único que le cubre es un remiendo te dela que va de su cintura a las rodillas a parte de unas sandalias muy desgastadas. A su forma de ver el tipo no era más que un triste campesino, entonces ¿Por qué Natsuki le tenía tanto miedo?

-Voy con Marcus, quiero que vayas por leña luego dejes todo con tu madre y me encuentres con el atrás de su tienda ¿entendido?- pregunto apenas volteando por encima del hombro

-si –musito Natsuki aun con la cabeza gacha. El hombre ni siquiera dirigió una mirada a la peliocre solo se limito a desviarse por la siguiente callejuela dejando a las jóvenes solas.

-creo saber donde está la ludi- dijo para tratar de sacar a Natsuki de su autismo- es por aquí ¿cierto?- señalo hacia el oeste

-si te vas por ese camino llegaras a los ludi del circo máximo- bufo caminando hacia el frente

-entonces la ludi esta hacia acá- mirando al frente

-no- bufo acelerando el paso

-ara ara ¿Natsuki quiere perdernos?

-no

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pedía a Júpiter que no estuviera acatando las órdenes del viejo gruñón

-vamos por la leña- gruño, las preguntas le comenzaban a irritar

-¡Natsuki! ¿Por qué le haces caso a lo que te ordeno?- la peliazul paro de golpe, con los ojos fijos en su camino, paso de tener miedo a tener ira en un instante, Shizuru tenía miedo de que tomara un palo y comenzara a lanzar estocadas a diestra y siniestra.

-la ludi esta por haya- señalo hacia el sureste- si no te desvías seguro que llegas- terminada la explicación le arrebato la cubeta y siguió su camino por la leña.

-…- miro hacia el sureste y luego a la chica que se aleja entre la multitud, suspiro resignada y comenzó su andar- ara ara Natsuki se pone de muy mal humor cuando le dan ordenes.

-no es como si las pudiera desobedecer- bufo, ocultando su sonrojo causado por la presencia de la ojirubi, no creyó que después de lo maleducada que se comporto la otra le acompañara. Secretamente se sentía mejor con ella a lado, no quería estar sola en ese momento.

-¿es tu… amo?- pregunto algo avergonzada, creía que Natsuki era una mujer romana como ella, no pensó que fuera una esclava. El solo pensar que Natsuki estuviera a los servicios de cualquier hombre le llenaba de fuego el estomago.

-¿amo? ¡Para nada!- farfullo cerrando los ojos- ese hombre es mi _paterfamilias_

-¿Qué?- pero si su padre está en el ludi, ¿Cómo podía ese viejo ser el jefe de familia de Natsuki?

-es mi abuelo_… Thymos_

-eso explica muchas cosas- gentilmente le quito una cubeta de las manos- Natsuki al fin de cuentas es una buena hija

-jajajaja lo dudo mucho- no podía llamarse buena hija a quien se escapa y se mete a un ludi convirtiéndose en gladiador sin la venia de su paterfamilias- mi abuelo está muy enojado conmigo- su cara cambio a una triste, como la de un cachorrito. Esto le pareció sumamente lindo a la peliocre y no se resistió a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla- ¡oe!

- disculpa Natsuki, no pude evitarlo- se llevo la mano a la cara para ocultar su risa

-idiota…- bufo acelerando el paso. Quería terminar las tareas que le ordeno su abuelo para ingeniárselas luego y escaparse otra vez.

Shizuru tenía muchas dudas y parecía que Natsuki no tenía intenciones de contestar a ninguna. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermética? Estaba segura que si fuera Mai estaría contándole santo y seña de su vida y su paterfamilias, esta idea le hizo fruncir el seño de enojo, de seguro le tenía más confianza a Mai que a ella.

- es aquí- la peliazul paro enfrente de una tienducha que olía a pino seco- no te muevas, salgo en un segundo- dejo la cubeta a lado de la ojirubi y se adentro en la tienducha, después de un sonoro "¡mira lo que nos trajo Mercurio!" algunas risas y mas burlas Natsuki salió con una gran cantidad de troncos anudados y montados en su espalda.

-Natsuki no eres una mula- chillo Shizuru por la manera que Natsuki cargaba tanto peso en su blanca espalda, del esfuerzo algunas heridas se abrieron tiñendo de rojo la tela que lleva puesta- deja eso, que venga otro por la leña luego

-¿bromeas?- se detuvo Natsuki acomodando mejor los leños en su espalda- ¿Quién mas vendrá por ellos? ¿Un esclavo?- chasqueo la lengua y tomo la cubeta que había dejado con la peliocre

-¿No tienes esclavos que carguen por ti?- Shizuru tenía esclavos que le lavaban hasta las uñas de los pies, en la vida había cargado hasta que llego al ludi, pensó que eso era igual para todos los ciudadanos romanos.

-nosotros no tenemos esclavos, no nos gusta- dijo cambiando el rumbo hacia el noroeste

-facilitan mucho la vida, estos… trabajos- dicho de la manera más despreciativa- son su especialidad

-es complicado- se rasco una mejilla- no podemos meter a cualquiera a la _Fabricenses _

-…- clavo sus rojizos ojos en la peliazul esperando una respuesta más amplia

-la técnica de forjado de mi paterfamilias es única, muchos herreros pagarían fortunas por saber su secreto

-ya veo- un secreto, eso explica que no quieran extraños en el trabajo pero no justifica tener a Natsuki haciendo trabajos tan denigrantes.

-no es tan malo como crees- se apresuro a decir- llevo haciéndolo desde que tengo memoria- desde que llego a la casa de su abuelo siempre la mando por la leña- y comparado con el entrenamiento de Alyssa esto es un juego de niños. Sonrió, si algo bueno le ha dejado el entrenamiento es una gran resistencia, Natsuki siente que podría flotar como una pluma y cargar el doble de peso que lleva en la espalda.

-por eso no te costo trabajo acostumbrarte a la faena-Shizuru se sintió casi morir cuando comenzó su entrenamiento- me alegra saber algo de Natsuki, aunque sea poco- sonrió caminando a la par de la chica.

-…cuando tenía esa edad- señalo a una pequeña de 6 años caminando de la mano de su madre- mi abuelo me mostro el camino que lleva a la leña, le explico al vendedor quien era y a que venía luego me dejo ordenando me que llevara toda esa leña a la fabricenses y que no comería hasta que terminara- sonrió al recordar ese evento.

-¿y qué hiciste?- pregunto feliz por saber más de Natsuki

-después de lloriquear unos minutos, Lupo el hijo del vendedor me sugirió que tomara un leño por vez y lo cargara justa mente así- como llevaba la carga ahora- y fuera tan rápido como mis pies me permitieran, lo dejara en la puerta y fuera por otro.

-¿Cuánto tardo Natsuki en cumplir su tarea?

-no lo recuerdo- dijo mirando al cielo y pausando su caminar- quizás un día y medio, solo recuerdo que contaba los leños que apilaba en la puerta… eran 52

-fueron muchos leños- se imagino recorriendo un camino de ida y de regreso 52 veces, sonaba a una locura para una pequeña niña.

-poco a poco fui llevando mas leños por viaje hasta que pude cargar todo el paquete de una sola vez

-que fuerte es Natsuki –una pequeña risilla salió de su boca

-no tanto, todos aquí lo somos- tocio un poco- y tu ¿Cómo es la vida de una noble?- la verdad no estaba muy interesada en la vida de los nobles pero no quería seguir hablando de su niñez.

-aburrida- podía definirla en esa única palabra- no hay nada que pueda hacer una mujer noble aparte de los trabajos del hogar, las fiestas, el teatro, ir de compras, escuchar chismes y el circo.

-no suena tan mal- para alguien que ha trabajado toda su vida, estar sin hacer nada y disfrutar de los placeres parecía una buena opción.

-a mi parece más entretenida la vida de Natsuki ¿Por qué quisiste entrar a una ludi?

-jajajaja esa pregunta debería hacerla yo, ¿Qué hace la hija mayor de un Terrateniente cargando cubetas llenas de hierro?

-escapando de mi aburrida vida, ahora te toca a ti responder

-yo… pues aparte de encontrarme con Flama…- Natsuki paro enfrente de un edificio de 3 plantas, dejo caer la carga de leños y la cubeta suspirando.

-¿Natsuki?- se escucho desde dentro, después de esa voz femenina vinieron otras tantas acompañadas de más pasos y escándalo. Al abrir la puerta las chicas se toparon con 8 peliazules- ¡Es Natsuki!- grito el grupo

-quería estar lo más lejos de estas personas- dijo entre dientes cerrando la puerta tras de ellas

-ara ara… quién lo diría.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

INSULAES- serian como los edificios plurifamiliares de nuestros días, donde los romanos libres y pobres vivían. Eran de hasta 5 pisos y también los más comunes por toda roma.

PATERFAMILIAS- el jefe de jefes en un hogar romano, el podía decidir entre la vida y la muerte de su familia pero con el tiempo anularon ese derecho. Aun así seguía gozando de la total autoridad sobre los integrantes del hogar incluyendo nietos, si estos seguían viviendo bajo su techo.

THYMOS- Noble Ira, le queda muy bien el nombre al abuelo de Natsuki jajajaja.

FABRICENSES- taller de armaduras o armería

¿8 peliazules? Dios! Que si no fuera porque el tiempo ha pasado serian 10 los que viera Shizuru jajaja. Nos vemos


	9. conociendo a la familia

CAPITULO 9: Conociendo a la Familia

.

.

.

"_Tanto cabello azul y gritos me marea"_

_._

_._

-ara ara… quién lo diría Natsuki tiene hermanos

-Claro que no- chillo un tanto ofendida ella y otros 3 chicos

-Natsuki es el esclavo de esta casa- afirmo un chico de ojos negros pero melena azul igual que Natsuki pero presumiblemente unos 4 o 5 años mayor que ella.

-Diocles no seas grosero con tu prima- ordeno una mujer a su derecha quien cargaba a una pequeña niña.

-pfff- bufo dandole la espalda a la mujer, Natsuki gruño levemente tratando de controlar sus impulsos asesinos que se habian venido acrecentando en el ludi. La ojirubi lo noto pero prefirio observar detenidamente la escena que se desenvolvía

-Natsuki ¿nos trajiste algo de la arena? –un pequeño de ojos cafes, quizas de unos 5 años se acerco hasta jalar los arapos de la joven.

-no me dio tiempo Modirus - se arrodillo para mirar a los ojos al pequeño quien amenazaba con derramar un mar de lagrimas- ¡pero la proxima vez que salga de la ludi te traere algo!... es mas dime ¿Qué es lo que te gustaria?

- ¡un leon!- dijo en un grito- uno grande para ir sentado en el

-¿no quieres otra cosa?- era imposible que le consiguiera uno de esos animales

- yo quiero un leon- comenso a derramar pequeñas lagrimas que Natsuki tomo amablemente con su dedo indice, algo sorprendente para la ojirubi… Natsuki podia ser calida.

-no puedo traerte un leon pero te prometo que cuando mate al primero te traere un collar hecho con su pelaje y sus dientes- la ojiverde sonrio ampliamente mirando decidida al pequeño, ella mataria a un leon, era solo cuestion de tiempo.

-¿de verdad?- paso de llanto a sonrisas emocionado- Natsuki matara a un gran leon

-el mas grande que encuentre- sonrio sacudiendo el cabello azulado del pequeño.

-¿yo tambien podre tener un collar de esos?- pregunto otro pequeño, este de unos 8 años, cabello chino y azulado. Sus ojos eran un verde mas oscuro que el de Natsuki "pero siguen siendo hermosos" penso Shizusu al ver al niño- aunque sean del segundo o el tercer leon que mates, no me importa.

-pues…

-Rusonio, Modirus no digan tonterias, si ella se enfrenta a un leon tengan por seguro que morira- Natsuki fue interrumpida por una chica de unos 13 años, o eso dedujo Shizuru al ver el pecho de la peliazul que era mas desarrollado que la gladiatrix. Su pelo chino y ojos café se clavaron en la ojiverde que seguia arrodillada frente al pequeño- no le mientas a mis hermanos- bufo cruzandose de brazos

-Crispe tiene razón- el ultimo chico que se había pasado sin hablar por fin alzo la voz- ¿crees que no vemos las _venation_? O ¿Cuántos _venatores_ mueren en los hocicos de las bestias? Tu no duraras ni medio encuentro jajajajajajaja.

-Oranius ¿quieres que te cierre esa bocaza que tienes?- Natsuki se levanto dejando al pequeño Modirus atrás de ella. La peliocre miro atentamente a los dos peliazules que se mataban con miradas, podria jugar que ese chico era la representación masculina de Natsuki… si ella se cortara el cabello y tuviera menos pecho serian como gemelos.

-niños niños dejen de pelear- una voz algo grave hizo voltear a todos- Natsuki ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- un hombre llegado a los 30 se abrio paso entre la multitud- pense que con la deshonra que le probocaste a mi padre no tendrias cara para venir a pararte por aquí otra vez

-yo…-Natsuki queria escupir tantas cosas a la cara de su tio pero antes de que pudiera una mujer salio en su defensa

-Natsuki es mi hija y sera bienvenida en esta casa siempre, te agrade o no la idea Gavius- la peliazul se acerco fulminando con su mirada al hombre quien termino dandose por vencido ante esos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos- es un alivio tenerte en casa otra ves mi pequeña niña- dijo con una pacifica sonrisa

-mamá me estas avergonzando – susurro Natsuki recibiendo el abrazo de su madre

-no me importa, que todos sepan que no estas sola- dijo apretando mas a la niña quien chillo por sus heridas- ¡por Vulcano que te ha pasado!

-solo unas cuantas heridas, lo normal – se rasco la nuca un tanto nerviosa por la exageración de su madre

-tenemos que curarte- dijo y sin mas volteo a mirar a la morena de cabello negro y ojos cafés que cargaba a una niña- Sabina ¿tenemos lo necesario para curar a Natsuki en el cuarto de arriba?

-quiza no tengamos suficiente tela para tapar sus heridas- dijo meciendo a la niña- pero puedo buscar en mis ropajes, algo tendre que pueda hacer tiras para ella –a la mujer no le importaba deshacerse de su ropa vieja, mejor para ella pues asi Gavius no tendria de otra mas que comprarle nueva.

-no es necesario tia Sabina- se apresuro Natsuki a decir- me curaron los medicos de la ludi y cuando regrese ellos me cambiaran los vendajes no es necesario que cortes tus ropajes

- ¿tienes pensado volver a la ludi?- pregunto incredula su madre

-pues… si- sonrio aun mas nerviosa- solo vine a dejar la madera que me pido el abuelo y luego regresare al ludi antes de que mi lanista se enoje… mas de lo ya debe estar.

-no puedes regresar, te pueden matar- de nuevo la volvio a abrazar y de nuevo Natsuki se sintio incomoda con la muestra d afecto maternal

-dejala que se large Saeko, es mas que obvio que no aprecia la bondad que se le tuvo en esta casa – Natsuki miro fijamente a su tio, con ganas de romperle la traquea… y claro que podia. Fue el ultimo ataque que le enseño Alyssa antes de ir al coliseo pero matar a su tio seria una pena muy grave y peor aun, su abuelo probablemente no le perdonaria tan arrebato de colera.

-estare bien, recuerda que Vulcano siempre me protege- dijo para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su madre, dar media vuelta y salir tomando a Shizuru de la mano para que no se quedase en esa casa de locos.

-¿Qué paso ahí adentro?- pregunto la ojirubi cuando iban 3 calles lejos del lugar

-nada…- bufo acelerando el paso

-… Natsuki tiene una familia muy peculiar

-la mitad de esos idiotas no son mi familia- gruño- que compartamos vagamente la sangre no nos convierte en familia

-lo noto, este tal Oranius parecía querer matarte

-¡ja! El sentimiento es mutuo

-¿Por qué te odian tanto?

-porque llegue a "usurpar" su lugar- gruño, mirando a los lados antes de cruzar una calle, quería llegar lo mas rápido a la tienda de Marcus con su abuelo, hacer lo que sea que le pida y escapar lo mas pronto posible

-¿usurpar que?- todo era tan confuso, quería conocer la historia completa y entender mejor a Natsuki, pero esta se negaba a dar una respuesta de mas de 10 palabras.

-es una historia muy larga- trono la boca, eligió el camino hacia la izquierda y comenzó a correr

-ara ara que curioso porque yo tengo mucho tiempo para escuchar la historia de Natsuki- ahora con mas soltura Shizuru le sigue el paso en esa carrera de obstáculos

-… baka…- sonrió un tanto distraída- después de llegar a la tienda de Marcus te contare.

.

.

.

.

Tardaron unos 10 minutos en llegar a la tienda que Natsuki buscaba, para Shizuru era la primera vez que veía la tienda de un zapatero, con piezas de cuero por todos lados, herramientas que imaginaba servían para confeccionar el calzado y un olor particular a cuero curtido y pies.

-hola ¿se encuentra Thymos en la tienda?- pregunto la peliazul al entrar

-esta hablando atrás con Marcus- le comunico una mujer en tanto terminaba de cocer unas correas

-voy a verlo- las muchachas se pasaron a la parte trasera de la tienda donde dos viejos reían y tomaban vino alrededor de una mesa de piedra

-te tardaste- dijo su abuelo cambiando las risas por una cara mas dura que la piedra que sostenía su bebida.

-me entretuvieron mi tío y sus hijos- dijo en un suspiro, había corrido a todo lo que podía y sus heridas se volvieron abrir por enésima vez.

-como sea- se movió de su asiento al igual que el hombre que lo acompañaba- Marcus necesita las medidas de tus pies- y sin mas palabras la ojiverde se acerco al viejo quien tomo sus instrumentos de medición y fue anotando a detalle las medidas desde el dedo gordo hasta su pantorrilla

-has hecho mucha musculatura estos meses Natsuki- dijo en tono burlón el hombre

-los gladiadores hacemos mucho ejercicio- sonrió al viejo

-ya lo imagino, el otro día en tu primera pelea fue espectacular

-¿Qué tal me vi?- pregunto ahora mas emocionada

-hmmpp- gruño Thymos y toda conversación fue cortada de tajo.

Terminada la toma de medidas el viejo y las niñas salieron con dirección a la casa del primero. Shizuru estaba al pendiente de cualquier señal que diera la ojiverde para "salir corriendo como alma que lleva Pluton pero era inútil Natsuki no tenia intenciones de escapar… no aun.

-Saeko ya llegamos- grito el viejo al entrar

-padre que alegría verte llegar- dijo Gavius con una sonrisa casi tan falsa como un unicornio volando por el Anfiteatro

-solo me fui medio día Gavius deja de actuar como pequeño- gruño el viejo dándole una gran satisfacción a Natsuki quien no se limitó en su sonrisa

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- inquirió el hombre a su padre

-ella vive aquí- dijo sin muchos rodeos- sigue siendo parte de esta familia

-nuca será parte de la familia- susurro Crispe por lo bajo, solo lo suficiente para que Natsuki y Shizuru lo escucharan

-dejen de susurrar- exclamo el viejo- tienen trabajo que hacer- dio un aplauso y todos los peliazules estaban frente a el- Diocles, Oranius comiencen con su padre a preparar la leña. Crispe ve con tu madre tu tía por lo que falte para la cena- le entrego algunos _sestercios _los cuales la niña guardo en su regazo, asintió y se dirigió a la puerta junto con su madre y su tía- en cuanto a ti- volteo a mirar a Natsuki- tu tienes trabajo por terminar, ve a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que te llame tu madre a cenar

-si…- Natsuki se dirigió a las escaleras, subió al ultimo piso, abrió la puerta de la izquierda y dejo entrar a la peliocre antes de encerrarse con llave.

-¿este es tu cuarto?- pregunto Shizuru mirando el lugar asombrada

-algo así- suspiro, caminando hacia la cama de paja para dejarse caer en ella

-ara ara quien diría que eres un artista- por la forma tan burda de su trato con las personas, Natsuki tenia una mano muy fina para esculpir. En las paredes de la habitación se encontraban estantes llenos de figurillas talladas en hueso, concha y madera. Leones, tigres, caballos y mas animales que vio en la arena junto con humanos que seguramente eran la representación de gladiadores. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban finamente tallados y pulidos a detalle a tal grado que Shizuru veía músculos salientes, garras y comillos en todos ellos.

-artesano…- contradijo rápidamente la peliazul- todos en esta casa lo somos… excepto mi tía ella no le gusta este trabajo y prefiere lavar la ropa y cocinar.

-¿todos son tan buenos como tu? –pregunto tomando entre sus manos a un tigre de mármol. Natsuki solía de niña ir a las construcciones y robar los pequeños trozos de mármol que quedaban desperdigados, con ellos trabajaba las figuras que mas le gustaban y practicaba su tallado.

-no- se ufano- soy la única aparte de mi abuelo que puede hacer una empuñadura y _pomo_ decente, aparte de otros detalles que llevan las _lorica segmentata _sin mencionar que las vainas que fabrica Oranius son de menor calidad que las mías.

-lo puedo ver- siguió admirando las figurillas que Natsuki hizo, deteniéndose en una en particular- esta fue la primera que hiciste- era un lobo o eso parecía pues a diferencia de los demás era el menos detallado.

-jajajajaja si lo fue- suspiro al recordar como se sentaba en las piernas de su abuelo y el pacientemente le iba mostrando la correcta forma de tallar la madera. Ese lobo no quedo tan bien tallado porque la navaja que le dio para tallar apenas y tenia el filo suficiente… de seguro su abuelo pensó que se cortaría un dedo si le daba una navaja bien afilada- cuando mi abuelo noto que era mejor que mis primos en el tallado decidió que esa seria me tarea principal y me relevo de los deberes irrelevantes

-¿Cómo ir por los víveres o preparar la leña?

-exacto- sonrió un tanto altanera- ir por la leña es solo un castigo que me impone mi abuelo cada que hago una tontería, por lo general manda a Diocles por ella.

-imagino porque no eres grata para tus primos- envidia… era el veneno de toda familia.

-en parte es por eso- se levanto con cuidado- pfffff tengo mucho que hacer- a lado de la puerta se encuentran unas 10 espadas sin empuñadura o pomo y del otro lado mucho material para trabajar- no voy a terminar en un día- dijo siendo realista, no haría una porquería solo por querer salir rápido, su abuelo se enojaría el triple con ella- Shizuru será mejor que tu regreses al ludi sola

-te esperare – dijo firmemente- no importa si te tardas un día o tres años yo te esperare Natsuki

-si me esperas tanto Anh de seguro te castigara- este era su trabajo no el de Shizuru, no tenia porque recibir su castigo.

-no me importa- se dirigió a la cama y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas- yo te esperare –esos ojos como rubíes hacían estragos en la peliazul, le hacían sentir mariposas en el estomago y peor aun… le nublaban el juicio.

-¡como quieras!- gruño tomando el cuerno de una res- es tu vida- se fue hacia una mesa que estaba debajo de la única ventana, en esta tenia todos sus instrumentos de trabajo. Se sentó y trato que bajara el sonrojo que le había provocado Shizuru

-neee Natsuki…- paso una hora y la ojiverde se centró tanto en su trabajo que no menciono palabra alguna hasta que Shizuru le hizo voltear a verla- eres una mentirosa

-¿Por qué?- pregunto balanceándose en su silla

-prometiste contarme como usurpaste el lugar de tus primos llegando a la tienda del zapatero y no lo hiciste- comenzó sus ojitos de cachorro a medio morir y Natsuki volvió a sonrojarse

-hmmmm- tomo un pedazo de hueso y lo lanzo por los aires- mis padres… todo comenzó cuando Flama se enlisto en la milicia.

.

.

.

_Cuando Natsuki apenas tenia 3 años de edad Roma pasaba por una guerra contra los Germanos muy importante y se buscaba reclutar a cualquier ciudadano romano que cubriera los requisitos mínimos. Cabe destacar que Flama no solo cubría los requisitos era el prospecto de romano perfecto para entrar a la milicia y dado a eso es que fue obligado a dejar a su familia y convertirse en militar. _

_Esto fue una declaración de divorcio indirecta y un año mas tarde Saeko regreso a la casa de su padre la cual se había fugado para casarse con Flama un chico 4 años menor que ella y que no cumplía con las expectativas de Thymos. _

_Saeko regreso con la cola entre las patas, avergonzada, humillada y con nada más que una pequeña en sus brazos. Por ley Saeko y su hija eran propiedad de Flama pero al divorciarse, Saeko volvía a ser propiedad de su padre, lo cual Thymos no tenia problema, era por todos sabidos que Saeko siempre fue su "pequeña flor" pero… ¿Natsuki? Sin un padre quien le diera apellido era igual que un esclavo. _

_Como se acostumbra a los niños recién nacidos, Natsuki fue puesta a los pies del paterfamilias en el Liberum Tollere esperando a que la recogiera y le diera su cognomen o que la rechazara y terminara en los escalones del foro para morir o ser adoptada por alguien mas. _

_En primer instancia Thymos pensó en abandonar a la pequeña que tenia los ojos del hombre que le robo a su pequeña flor pero en el momento que debía decidir la niña se levanto, dio unos pasos hacia el martillo de herrero que había dejado a su costado antes de sentarse y se puso a jugar con el. Para el viejo fue como una revelación de los dioses mostrándole que esa pequeña seria de algún modo su sucesora. _

_Sin más preámbulo tomo a la pequeña Natsuki entre sus fuertes brazos, reconociéndola como parte de su familia y registrándola frente a la comunidad romana como Natsuki Krugernus. _

_El mismo forjo el medallón que todos los recién nacidos llevan al ser reconocidos por sus paterfamilias para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus no sin antes quemar el que le había dado Flama borrando toda conexión con el ahora militar. _

_Natsuki (nombre dado también por Thymos) mostró una habilidad nata para los temas relacionado con la creación de espadas, escudos y cualquier cosa que se necesitara dos manos para moldearla, haciendo muy feliz a su abuelo. Rápidamente la ojiverde se convirtió en su preferida acarreando los celos de toda la familia de su tío, quienes habían crecido con el viejo Thymos y nunca habían tenido tantos elogios o preferencias de su parte. _

_¿Qué clase de preferencias tenia Natsuki sobre sus primos y tíos? En primer instancia el ser la única a quien Thymos se daba el tiempo de enseñar los secretos del forjado y tallado. Sentarse a lado de su abuelo al cenar, ser la segunda a la que se le sirviera la comida dándole permiso de escoger. Natsuki era la única aparte de su madre que no tenían que pedir zapatos o ropa nueva cada que se desgastaba la que llevaban, Thymos solía ir al mercado a comprarles ropa nueva cada que ellas se aburrían de sus atuendos. Otra cosa que solo Natsuki, Saeko y Thymos tenían era un cuarto para ellos solos, todos sus primos varones compartían una habitación, al igual que sus primas compartían otra. Pero por sobre todo Natsuki era la única que podía hacer reír a ese viejo y áspero hombre. Incluso hasta que Natsuki cumplió los 7 años Thymos dejo de llevarla en sus hombros a la hora de caminar por la cuidad porque ya le resultaba muy pesada. _

_Por eso y otras actitudes mas, Natsuki se gano el odio y rencor de sus familiares, claro que al pasar los años, los siguientes 3 hijos de Gavius que nacieron con Natsuki como prima/hermana mayor le agarraron un sincero afecto pues ella no era mala sin razón alguna y vaya que sus primos le daban razones para sacarla de quicio. _

_._

_._

_._

-Mi tío tiene miedo de que el abuelo Thymos me revele a mi los secretos de la forja del metal en lugar de a el y por eso le inculcó a sus hijos que debían de odiarme y tratar de hacerme la vida imposible- concluyo Natsuki en tanto pulía con tiza y agua usando un trapo de lana- aun así no importa mucho si mi abuelo me cuenta a mi sus secretos o no… nunca seré un herrero tan bueno como el- suspiro con desgana, sin mencionar que ya era gladiadora, lo mas seguro es que no viva lo suficiente para ser la sucesora de su abuelo. 

- que historia tan mas conmovedora- Shizuru se secaba las lagrimas con su ropa en lo que Natsuki vio era una actuación.

-deja de burlarte baka… por eso no te la quería contar- se sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacia su mesa de trabajo

-no me burlo, estas lagrimas vienen de mi corazón- chillo un tanto ofendía- tu historia seria aclamada por todos en el teatro a la par de cualquier poema de Homero.

-tonterías- volvió a bufar- ahora déjame concentrar, tengo que terminar al menos dos empuñaduras antes de que vayamos a cenar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Lo se lo se tarde mucho en actualizar pero han de disculpar, quiero que todo salga lo mejor posible en este ff. No es como los otros que tengo en donde si decido que la habitación es rosa tiene chaquira en los lados y un pony corriendo tras Natsuki se puede dar, aquí trato de apegarme lo mas posible a la historia desde la vestimenta, la actitud de los personajes… el nombre de los personajes jajajajajaja en fin todo tiene su razón de ser… algo muy raro en mis ff.

Todos creerían que el abuelo de Natsuki la maltrata pero la verdad es otra, es la favorita del abuelo y claro no me importa contárselos de una vez, el próximo capitulo le revelara los secretos del forjado de espadas… si como se imaginaran también estudie sobre la forja jajajajajajaja Dios soy tan friky!

Por si no lo saben en la antigua Roma tener un cuarto era un lujo que solo los ricos se podían dar, en general la gente común compartían grandes cuartos para toda la familia.

PATERFAMILIAS- son amos sobre la totalidad de los miembros que integran la familia y tienen la absoluta disponibilidad sobre los bines vinculados a la misma. Osease… lo tuyo es mió y lo mió es mió también.

VENATION- caza de fieras

VENATORES- cazador de fieras

SESTERCIOS- moneda romana de plata, cuyo valor equivalía a un cuarto de denario, a la centésima parte de un áureo, y a dos ases y medio

POMO- la parte final de la espada que generalmente en las gladius es circular. Mejor referencia escriban "pomo espada" en san google y vean las imágenes.

LORICA SEGMENTATA- tipo de armadura que usaban las legiones romanas.

COGNOMEN- los nombres romanos son un tanto complicados pero se podría decir que el cognomen es algo así como el apellido paterno.

LIBERUM TOLLERE- tradición en la que el paterfamilias decide si el recién nacido es admitido en la familia o no.


	10. Herencia de Vulcano

CAPITULO 10: Herencia de Vulcano

.

.

.

"_De su padre que se lo dio su abuelo a su abuelo se lo dio su padre y antes de él su abuelo"_

_._

_._

-¡Natsuki a cenar!- una fina voz se hizo escuchar desde la parte baja de la casa, Natsuki mas por instinto que por decisión propia dejo de tallar la empuñadura de hueso, se levanto y antes de salir miro a la peliocre que dormía en su cama… era tan hermosa, le seguía costando creer que era una gladiadora… simplemente el hecho de que durmiera en su cama le parecía irrisible, una jugarreta de los dioses. Con lentitud abrió la puerta y la cerro atrás de ella, de igual manera bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la mesa.

En la mesa una modesta pero basta cena se encontraba, en general para esta familia todo lo que se compraba era en grandes cantidades, después de todo eran 11 personas y la gran mayoría tenían buen estomago.

Natsuki tomo su asiento a la izquierda de su abuelo y comenzó el ritual de agradecimiento a los "Lares" la ojiverde tomo nota de lo que se encontraba en la mesa, 10 hogazas de _pan plebeius, _de un lado platón de espárragos, del otro uno lleno de higos. Frente a ella un modesto cuenco de _pulmentum _junto a este un trozo de queso de oveja, hasta ahí todo era lo que normalmente vería en las cenas familiares pero el siguiente plato que se encontraba a su derecha le llamo mucho la atención, era carne de cordero hervida y ¿aderezada? Disimuladamente se fue inclinando para oler la carne, cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que el aderezo era _garum _para finalizar una ánfora de vino con agua dulce y caliente.

-a comer- ordeno Thymos y todos en la mesa comenzaron a sopear su pulmentum con pan, todos mirando de una manera poco grata al plato que se encontraba frente a Natsuki, el suyo tenía la pieza de carne más grande incluso más grande que la de Thymos

-¿festejamos algo en particular?- pregunto la ojiverde a su pequeño primo que se sentaba a su lado derecho, algo se tenía que festejar para encontrar carne en esa mesa, esto no era como la ludus donde siempre había una porción de carne para todos los gladiadores y un dietista que día a día dictaba las porciones y lo que debían y no comer. Modirus miro un tanto extrañado por la pregunta y contesto igual que su prima en baja voz.

-tu regreso de la arena a la casa- ante esto Natsuki miro a su abuelo, seguía serio como una estatua pero al sentir la mirada de la ojiverde frunció mas el entrecejo, ese viejo testarudo podría estar enojado porque se fue sin su permiso pero sentía alegría de volver a tener su familia reunida en la mesa.

-¿no me oíste? Dije que comenzaran a comer

- No debiste…- trago saliva, sabía que era malo contradecir a su abuelo pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería que se hiciera ideas erróneas- no debiste gastar tanto en esta cena

-nos va bien en la fabricenses, el dinero no es algo que tenga que pensar una niña, solo come- volvió a ordenar.

Ella ya no era una niña, lo habría externado pero él era su abuelo… su paterfamilias, tenía el derecho de verla como se le diera la gana. La cena prosiguió en un silencio sepulcral, todos se encontraban muy tensos y aparte las cenas de los Krugernus nunca han sido las más animadas de todo el vecindario.

En ese momento Natsuki echo de menos su ludus, ahí lo que menos había era silencio a la hora de la cena, todos los gladiadores bebiendo vino, lanzando semillas y gritando… extrañaba comer con Mai con sus eternas platicas de todo y nada junto con los chistes subidos de tono de Alyssa, sonrió al pensar que solo llevaba un día lejos y ya extrañaba a todos, pensó que eso debía ser lo que su lanista llamo "lazos de guerra"

Natsuki comía lentamente, pensaba en las horas que generalmente tardaba en fabricar las empuñaduras y como mágicamente reducirlas para salir dentro de dos días pero la única manera factible de conseguir eso era con ayuda… y por Jupiter en el cielo que nadie en esa casa lo haría o podía, Modirus y Rusonio eran muy pequeños e inexpertos para ayudarla y sus otros primos preferirían cortarse las pelotas antes de hacer algo bueno por ella.

-me retiro- aun sin acabar su carne la vacio en el plato de pulmentum a medio terminar, agarro media hogaza de pan y salió disparada hacia su habitación, escucho a su madre y tío reñir seguramente por su comportamiento pero no le importo mucho, ¿Cuándo esos dos no están discutiendo? Y cerró su puerta de golpe.

-ara ara mira quien llego- una ojirubi un tanto ofendida y otro tanto enojada se encuentra sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, junto a ella varias de las figurillas tallas por la peliazul.

-te encontrabas dormida no quise molestarte- dijo volviendo a su lugar de trabajo no sin antes entregarle el tazón con comida- pero te guarde algo de comida

-¿gracias?- ella esperaba "como una invitada" haber partido el pan a lado de Natsuki, convivir con la familia, hablar un poco y quien sabe quizás hasta presentarse como la pareja de Natsuki pero eso quizás era un sueño muy lejano todavía.

-solo come- no quería discutir con ella, su tiempo tenía que destinarlo al trabajo si quería salir de ahí en menos de 4 días.

La noche paso lenta, pesada y muy aburrida para Shizuru quien no contaba con mas distracción que simular la batalla de Cartago con las figurillas talladas por Natsuki en la media luz que ofrecía la lámpara de aceite ubicada a la izquierda de la mesa de trabajo, tenuemente esa llama danzarina remarcaba los detalles del rostro de la ojiverde, se veía tan linda cuando estaba concentrada, no había podido notar esa mirada tan profunda en los entrenamientos, imagina que el detallar ese pomo con las especificaciones del cliente quien había pedido la espada requería de toda la concentración de la mujer por eso no se atrevía a molestarla aun cuando se moría por que le prestara un poco de atención.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Natsuki se levanta de un salto al escuchar las fuertes pisadas de su abuelo recorriendo los pasillos, la vieja manera en que el anciano llama a despertar a todos en la familia. La peliazul igual que la noche pasada se va, dejado dormida a la ojirubi y se dirige a la planta baja donde poco a poco se van agrupando todos los peliazules.

Para el _jentaculum_ todos se reunían cerca de la cocina y de pie tomaban rápidamente sus alimentos, solo de vez en cuando tenían una pequeña plática.

-¿dormiste bien Natsuki? – pregunto su madre al notar las tremendas ojeras de la muchacha

-algo así- sonrió, solo durmió dos o tres horas a lo mucho.

-no deberías de exigirte tanto, los pedidos no se entregaran hasta dentro de unas semanas, tienes mucho tiempo para trabajar

-tiempo es lo que no tengo- su mirada choco con la de su madre, que no fue lo único que choco, sus voluntades y determinación también chocaron.

-¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión Natsuki?- su madre aun no lo entiende, ¿Qué tenia de malo su vida en la fabricenses? Su pequeña niña adoraba trabajar al lado de su abuelo y convivir con sus primos… con los más pequeños.

-Porque… - no tuvo tiempo de sincerarse con su madre, su prima Crispe quien intencionalmente le dio un codazo justo donde Natsuki esta herida al pasar, provocando una mueca por parte de la peliazul- por tonterias como ella- bufo tomando un platón con miel y su pan

-Crispe- chillo Saeko- sabes que Natsuki está herida

-pues no lo parece, mira como come- la aludida estaba en una esquina untándole su pan con ajo algo de miel y masticando ruidosamente, no era una buena manera de comenzar el día… así era como siempre comenzaban cuando vivía en esa insulae, simplemente le producía nauseas.

-todos acérquense- el paterfamilias fue rápidamente rodeado por los peliazules- nos quedamos sin queso negro- todos suspiraron- por los 4 días que vienen no los quiero en la casa, ya saben que hacer- Natsuki trato de disimular su sonrisa, ahora estaba obligada a salir y claro que no regresaría, en cuanto pasara la puerta principal se iría derecho y sin escalas a la ludus con Shizuru y el castigo por su tardanza podría negociarlo con Alyssa, en el camino seguro pensaría una buena escusa por su tardanza, parecía que los dioses le sonreían- todos menos Natsuki, tú te quedas en tu habitación terminando las empuñaduras-… o quizás los dioses le escupen en la cara.

-Natsuki trajo a una mujer con ella, no se puede quedar aquí… las reglas dicen que- Gavius miro fijamente a su padre, intentando que entrara en razón- nadie puede estar en la casa cuando fabricas el queso negro, es una regla inmutable ¿recuerdas padre?

-yo soy quien decide que reglas son o no inmutables

-esa mujer podría ser un espía, Natsuki podría traicionar tu confianza y…

-nunca haría eso- se apresuro a decir la ojiverde cruzándose de brazos- si tanto te molesta me saldré con la mujer

-y nunca regresaras- dijo entre risillas Diocles pero no lo suficientemente bajo, su abuelo lo escucho y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, uno muy fuerte

-la mujer que trajo Natsuki a leguas se nota que es noble- la ojiverde se sorprendió ¿es tan obvio el proceder de Shizuru?- no tiene otra razón de estar aquí que Natsuki y ella tiene mucho trabajo que hacer- su abuelo la tomo por el hombro, su gigantesca mano… era muy pesada.

-padre pero…

-te di una orden Glavius- y con estas palabras inapelables todos salieron de la casa, Thymos espero unos minutos y cuando estuvo seguro de que su familia se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos quito la mano del hombro de Natsuki y se dirigió a los hornos- Natsuki…

-si abuelo- la peliazul ya estaba con un pie en las escaleras, corriendo para terminar lo más rápido que pudiera su trabajo

-deja a tu amiga la comida y baja aquí necesito que me ayudes

Natsuki subió lentamente los escalones, entro a la habitación y se tiro en la cama. Shizuru se encontraba mirando por la ventana como se esparcían por las calles todos los peliazules cuando volteo a mirar a la ojiverde

-¿pasa algo?- estaba más blanca de lo normal

-ya lo va hacer… lo va hacer…- comenzó a temblar

-¿Qué va hacer?- le preocupo la manera en que se estaba hiperventilando la ojiverde- Natsuki respira, dime que es lo que va pasar- por un momento creyó que su abuelo trataría de matarla, si ese era el caso ella podría fácilmente en 3 estocadas matar al viejo si se ponía impertinente, Natsuki no tenía que mover un dedo ni mancharse las manos con la sangre de su familia.

-me va enseñar… no debería de hacerlo… no soy nadie para que lo haga…

-¿de qué hablas? Ordena tus ideas

-¡Que me va enseñar a fabricar el queso negro! –grito levantándose de un salto

-¿eso es tan malo? – ella no tenía ni idea de que era un queso negro o porque era tan malo que le enseñara a fabricarlo.

-yo no soy nadie para aprender de él… soy la peor hija del mundo- dejo el plato con pan y miel en la mesa, se cubrió la cara con las manos para evitar que Shizuru observara que estaba a nada de llorar pero ese gesto solo confirmaba a la ojirubi su estado.

-ya ya- se apresuro a abrazarla y mecerla ligeramente- tranquilízate –no tenía idea de lo que sucedía pero si necesitaba apoyo se lo daría- si tanto te altera podemos saltar desde la ventana y escapar- no es como si no pudieran sobrevivir al golpe, estaban entrenadas para eso y más.

-no puedo hacer eso- chillo pegándose más a la ojirubi

-claro que puedes, es igual a cuando Anh y Alyssa nos hicieron bajar por el pozo, debe ser la misma distancia…

-no puedo irme sin el consentimiento de mi abuelo

-bueno… eso no pareció importar mucho la primera vez que te fuiste –quiso hacer notar la peliocre ese pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle.

-hoy es diferente… no puedo dejarlo…- si ella se iba ¿qué pasaría con su abuelo? no podía romperle el corazón dos veces

-¡Natsuki! –Se escucho desde abajo- ¡apresúrate!

-¡en un momento!- se seco las pocas lágrimas que salieron, respiro profundo y dio la orden- no puedes salir de esta habitación por nada del mundo- señalo con su dedo índice a la mujer para hacer hincapié en su seriedad- en este momento es cuando el abuelo fabrica la materia prima para las espadas de mayor calidad si bajas se enojara mucho mucho conmigo- incluso dijo "mucho" dos veces para acentuar la importancia del asunto- te subiré comida, una vasija con agua para limpiar tus heridas y…

-¿tú me limpiaras las heridas? Nat~su~ki –pregunto dejando a sus manos vagar por la espalda de la mujer

-¡idiota!- gruño separándose rápidamente, muy sonrojada- simplemente no te salgas de la habitación.

.

.

.

Cuando Natsuki llego a los hornos su abuelo ya tenía todo listo, miro detenidamente a la niña que tenia frente suyo… se parecía tanto a su madre.

-¿todo arreglado?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a la peliazul

-si abuelo, ella no saldrá, me dio su palabra- o algo así, realmente no quedaron en nada pero sabía que Shizuru no saldría, el secreto del mejor acero en toda roma no era algo que picara a su curiosidad, quizás si fuera ver a mujeres hermosas tomando un baño o su diario la ojirubi movería mar y tierra para estar en primera fila, era en extremo curiosa.

-Natsuki ¿sabes cómo se llama esto?- le enseño el pequeño bulto negro que tenía en su mano

-Es queso negro- dijo sin chistar, así le había llamado a ese pedazo de hierro toda su vida

-no, ese nombre se lo puso tu madre porque es muy poroso y tiene una ligera apariencia a queso- recordó a una pequeña Saeko tomando entre sus manitas el hierro y mirarlo con curiosidad diciendo "papá esto parece un queso muy feo, yo no lo comería ni de chiste"

-¿entonces como se llama?

-… Wootz- contesto dándole el pedazo de hierro negro.

-¿Wootz? Que nombre tan raro ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste el nombre antes? –independientemente del nombre le importaba mas la razón para ocultarlo

-si se conociera todos irían al oriente para conseguirlo

-¿la técnica viene del oriente?

-de India para ser más exactos

-¿Cómo aprendiste una técnica de forjado indio? Ese lugar queda muy lejos… fuera de las fronteras romanas- es del lugar de donde viene Anh y si no mal recordaba la mujer dijo que las relaciones entre los dos reinos no soy muy cordiales.

-hace muchos años… quizá cuando tenía más o menos tu edad me escape de mi casa en la frontera de Mesopotamia y me fui vagando hasta llegar a ese lejano reino

-¿tu solo? Fue una locura- sonrió pensando en un viaje como ese… le gustaría hacer un viaje tan largo algún día.

-ciertamente lo fue jejejejeje- el viejo sonríe al recordar sus años de juventud- en aquel entonces uno de los esclavos de mi padre tenía familia en la india y me prometió presentarme al más famoso de los herreros si lo dejaba libre.

-¿tu familia era de herreros?- pregunto interesada, ni su madre sabía nada de la familia de Thymos

-no, mi padre era un viejo centurión que hizo fortuna cuidando la frontera, yo fui el decimo hijo hasta donde me quede, no sé si tengo más hermanos o no, pero yo no quería una vida de soldado, la aborrecía totalmente- dijo con desdén, no era de sorprenderse para Natsuki, su abuelo odiaba de sobremanera la violencia.

-¿Por qué ser herrero? Había muchas cosas que pudiste hacer

- un día Sabal el esclavo que mi padre capturo en una de sus incursiones mas allá de Siria me mostro su mayor tesoro… era una pequeña daga con unas singulares ondas grises de la cual me enamore a primera vista. Me dijo que su padre la había hecho especialmente para él y que por esa razón la guardaba tan celosamente.

-son hermosas las ondas grises- miro una espada a medio terminar, sus ondas siempre le cautivaron, desde niña las miraba y nunca encontró una espada que tuviera las ondas igual que otra, eso las hacia tan especiales… tan únicas.

-fue tanta mi curiosidad y ganas de aprender que lo libere y acompañe hasta las puertas de su casa en ese extraño reino, aunque estaba estrictamente prohibido pasarle las enseñanzas a alguien que no fuera parte de la familia ellos hicieron una excepción por tratarse del salvador de su hijo, por 3 años me dejaron quedarme con ellos y aprender lo mas que pudiera sobre cómo ser un buen herrero.

-aprendiste muy bien- nadie podía decir lo contrario, su abuelo era simplemente el mejor de todo el imperio.

-en ese tiempo no era tan bueno- suspiro, rascando su blanca barba- era un chico muy terco y cabeza dura que lo único que tenía a su favor era que nunca se daba por vencido ni le tenía miedo al dolor- Natsuki se sintió un poco identificada con esa descripción- peor en fin, al final me pidieron que me casara con una de las hermanas de Sabal para que así "todo quedara en familia"

-¿lo hiciste?- nunca conoció a su abuela, ni su madre habla mucho de quien era o siquiera cual era su nombre

-no, yo tenía una prometida en Mesopotamia a la cual le había jurado volver y casarme con ella

-wow, no creo que les haya gustado mucho que te negaras

-para nada, el padre de Sabal me persiguió por toda la ciudad con una cimitarra gritando "cobarde, poco hombre" jajajajajajajaja tuve que huir para salvar mi vida y sin otra cosa más que hacer regrese por mi querida Ur y me case con ella.

-Ur… es un bonito nombre

-era una bonita mujer, tú te pareces un poco a ella

-¿de verdad?- dijo algo sonrojada

-en tus manos, tus pies y en como se ve tu cabello al despertar

-jajajajaja creo que no saque los mejores atributos de mi abuela

-tu risa también se le parece- su sonrisa fue nostálgica, no pasaba día en que no extrañara a su querida Ur.

-tu juventud fue agitada y llena de emociones abuelo

-muy agitada, cuando recogí a Ur decidimos venir a la capital del imperio romano y probar suerte, creo que no nos fue tan mal…- iba a divagar mas en como Ur y el construyeron esa insulae pero prefirió regresar a lo que importaba en ese momento- el Wootz es sumamente quisquilloso, tienes que usar las medias exactas así que pon mucha atención Natsuki

-si abuelo

El hombre se acerco a los vasijas donde tenían el hierro y lo lanzo al primer horno, el que se encontraba medio hundió en la tierra, luego le explico la razón de porque tenían dos clases de carbón en la casa, uno era para alimentar el horno de forjado y el otro era el ingrediente secreto del wootz. Los dos elementos se mezclaban en el horno hundido a cierta temperatura y por cierto tiempo todo tenía que estar perfectamente calculado desde el aire que ingresaba de los fuelles hasta la temperatura que se mantenía ardiendo el carbón.

-lo que sale de esta combinación lo llamo hierro esponja- explico el viejo a la chica que estaba sudando a mares, se preguntaba por qué razón los hornos tenían que ser tan condenadamente calientes, eso no le hacía nada bien a sus heridas.

El hierro esponja se tenía que martillar mientras aun se encontraba caliente y comenzaba a tomar forma. Después de un rato de martillarlo se metía en un crisol de arcilla con polvo de carbón de la misma leña especial, el crisol se volvía a meter al horno a la misma temperatura y pasado un rato se dejaba reposar, cuando el crisol enfriaba a temperatura ambiente lo que salía de el era el Wootz… ese queso negro y poroso que ni de chiste su madre comería.

-es un proceso tardado- ni que lo dijeran se llevaron todo el día en terminar solo uno- pero puedes mantenerte haciendo diferentes partes del proceso para ocupar el tiempo

-entiendo eso, lo que no entiendo es porque la temperatura para crearlo es mayor a la temperatura en la que lo trabajamos

-yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien Natsuki, es parte de la magia de este material una parte del porque es tan especial

-hmmmm- no estaba tan convencida con esa explicación pero antes de que pudieran seguir debatiendo sobre el Wootz tocaron a la puerta

-¿ya podemos entrar abuelo?- pregunto Crispe- traemos comida de la _thermopolia_ de la hermana de Vibius que tanto te gusta

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto Thymos en voz alta mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal

-hora de la cena padre- contesto Saeko en un tono cansado, estar fuera de casa era muy agotador

-¿terminaron sus tareas?- le permitió el paso a toda su familia, iba contando uno por uno asegurándose de que no faltaba nadie.

-si abuelo, todos terminamos…- Oranius se quedo mirando a su prima- ¿no tienes que terminar las empuñaduras "en tu cuarto"?

-¿no tienes que hacer algo con la enorme boca que cargas?

-niños dejen de pelear- ordeno Saeko dejando la comida que lleva en la mesa

-el comenzó- chasqueo la boca levantándose de donde se encontraba para ir por unas vasijas con agua, se le había olvidado por completo que había prometido llevarle agua a Shizuru

-baja para cenar en cuanto termines de asearte- le pidió Saeko

-si madre, Modirus ayúdame con una vasija, no tengo 6 manos- el pequeño corrió para tomar una de las vasijas grandes y acompaño a su prima quien sin otra cosa que decir subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea donde dejaron en una esquina las vasijas. Natsuki bajo por Shizuru quien estaba al borde de un coma por aburrimiento y casi salta de la emoción cuando vio entrar a la ojiverde- Shizuru deja de abrazarme y acompáñame.

-ara ara ¿para qué tantas vasijas?- Pregunto al estar en la azotea

-para bañarnos- suspiro- tenemos que limpiar esas heridas o se nos infectaran- ya eran dos días desde que no tomaban cuidado de ellas, si las dejaban más tiempo sería peligroso.

-nos bañaremos… ¿aquí?

-iríamos a las termas de Trajano pero comprenderás que estoy un poco corta de tiempo- suspiro tronando su cuello, fabricar el Wootz realmente molía la espalda, le sorprende que el abuelo a su edad todavía lo haga solo.

-dondequiera que este mi Natsuki es un buen lugar para bañarme- su sonrisa felina demostraba que hablaba muy enserio, mientras pudiera ver el cuerpo de Natsuki seria capas de bañarse en el mismo Foro frente a todos los senadores.

Con la serenidad de quien ve toda esperanza desvanecida Natsuki se fue despojando de sus ropajes sucios de sangre y carbón sin mencionar toneladas de sudor. Tras la ropa van los vendajes, los tiene en el hombro, un antebrazo y rodeando su abdomen, trozos de cicatrices se van con la tela e inevitablemente por centésima vez las heridas sangran. Ninguna de las dos mujeres parece molestarle que se abran sus heridas y con una esponja comienzan a mojar todo su cuerpo.

-¿podrías dejar de mirarme así?- pregunta la ojiverde sonrojada en medio de la noche

-¿así como?- pregunta juguetonamente

-así… como si me fueras a comer- traga saliva, es muy molesto, no puede bañarse a gusto

- es algo inevitable, Natsuki se ve deliciosa, como lenguas de ruiseñor bañadas en garum

-¿eso es sabroso?

-sumamente delicioso- dijo en un tono seductor a escasos centímetros de su interlocutora- ¿algún día te gustaría probarlo? Nat~su~ki

-este… yo…- su cuerpo quería gritar ¡sí!-… si…

-mi lengua todavía tiene un ligero sabor al garum de ayer, podríamos comenzar por eso- sonrió tomando a la ojiverde entre sus brazos

-suena… bien… - un beso, uno muy ansiado y electrificante que lleno de energía a la peliazul la cual cerro tan fuerte sus puños que la esponja que llevaba en ellos podría fácilmente partirse en dos. Los labios de Shizuru pasaron de la boca al cuello de Natsuki en tanto una mano limpiaba tiernamente la herida del abdomen.

Natsuki no se movía, era como una estatua a la luz de las estrellas, para la ojirubi eso era más que hermoso, una imagen digna de inmortalizar en un mosaico de su villa a fueras de la cuidad y habida llegado a algo más que acariciar uno de los bien formados senos de la ojiverde sino fuera por los pequeños pasos que se escuchaban subir, los cuales provocaron que la mujer saltara casi 2 metros lejos de la otra.

-Natsuki, tía Saeko me pidió que te diera esto- el pequeño Modirus llego con una caja llena de tirones de tela y ropa de la ojiverde- que son para ti y para… ella- miro a la otra mujer desnuda, aun en la noche sus gigantescos ojos rojos resaltaban igual que un gato.

-gracias Modirus- sonrió la chica tomando la caja y dejándola a un lado- regresa a cenar y dile a mi madre que no tardare

-¿estarás bien?- pregunto el niño acercándose a su prima- ella se ve peligrosa- susurro en su odio

-no tienes idea- suspiro, revolviendo la melena azulada del pequeño- pero yo soy una fuerte y brava gladiadora, no hay nada que no pueda enfrentar

-jajajajajajajaja tienes razón- chillo en afirmación- no tardes para la cena Natsuki

-en cuanto termine iré – dijo en tanto se levantaba para mirar a la otra mujer

-¿peligrosa yo?- dijo entre sonrisas- ¿Qué se supone que soy?

-una gladiadora- contesto Natsuki sumergiendo la esponja en agua- una con la que voy a terminar esta lucha- sonrió, pasando la esponja entre sus pechos

- ¿pues qué estamos esperando? Que comience la lucha

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Lo se lo se tarde mucho en actualizar pero han de disculpar, quiero que todo salga lo mejor posible en este ff. No es como los otros que tengo en donde si decido que la habitación es rosa tiene chaquira en los lados y un pony corriendo tras Natsuki se puede dar, aquí trato de apegarme lo mas posible a la historia desde la vestimenta, la actitud de los personajes… el nombre de los personajes jajajajajaja en fin todo tiene su razón de ser… algo muy raro en mis ff.

Algunas curiosidades de los romanos en su comida es que se solía ir a comer afuera como "restaurantes" ya que al vivir en lugares tan pequeños como eran las insulaes, la gente tenía miedo de provocar incendios al cocinar por lo que era mejor salir y comer. La familia de Natsuki son dueños de todo el Insulae así que tienen un espacio para todo incluso para donde cocinar además de que le saldría mas caro a Thymos llevar a comer a toda su familia jajajajajaja.

El asunto de la imagen donde los romanos comían recostados, apoyados con el codo izquierdo alrededor de una mesa comiendo platillos exóticos… si es en parte verdad pero solo para los ricos. Cenas que más adelante relatare cuando veamos un día normal para Shizuru jajajajaja o cuando el emperador invite a… jojojojo ya lo verán.

Sobre el mejor hierro la verdad es acero, un acero de ultra alto carbono jajajajaja investigue bastante sobre este acero que es mejor conocido como acero de Damasco, pueden preguntarle a san google y el les mostrara el proceso y como se ve una espada fabricada con este acero, son hermosas. No quise dar detalles técnicos como el porqué la oxidación del hierro, la combustión de la leña, el oxigeno bla bla bla y las temperaturas pues… no estamos en la clase de acero y aquí nadie va ir a su taller de herrería a fabricar un wootz!. Sin mencionar que en ese tiempo tampoco usaban esos términos científicos era mas místico el asunto.

LARES- deidades protectoras del hogar.

PAN PLEBEIUS- el pan de la plebe jajajaja un pan moreno, los ricos comían pan blanco.

PULMENTUM- papilla de mijo, cebada o guisantes.

GARUM- condimento hecho de tripas de pescado y peces pequeños y sal fermentados al sol… que asco… pero bueno, yo creo que para ellos era una delicia porque era muy caro prácticamente un lujo para una familia como la de Natsuki.

JENTACULUM- se le podría llamar desayuno, era el primer alimento del día a eso de las siete de la mañana… todos eran muy madrugadores.

THERMOPOLIAS- lugares donde vendían bebidas y comida rápida para consumir in situ o para llevar, eran como restaurantes.


	11. Hora de Regresar

CAPITULO 11: Hora de Regresar

.

.

.

"_Triste realidad, nada en esta vida es para siempre… excepto mi amor por ti"_

_._

_._

-¿así está bien?

-no, dale más duro

-ara ara Natsuki tiene un tacto privilegiado

- claro que lo tengo ahora cállate y continua

-¿así te gusta más?

-si… ya estas aprendiendo…

-¿ahora qué tal?

-muy buena técnica… continua

-¿mas fuerte?

- ¿puedes mas fuerte?

-si Natsuki me lo pidiera podría intentarlo

-… mas….

-¿mas qué?

-…mas fuerte

-¿mas?

-si mas… mas… mas

-ya me estoy cansando… no puedo más duro

-no te puedes cansar si apenas vamos a la mitad

-¿a la mitad? Pero yo creí que era la mitad hace una hora

-esto puede durar toda la noche

-¿y la madrugada?

-quizás… es cuestión de que tan duro le des

-¿si voy rápido y duro?

-no tardaras mucho pero… no terminaremos bien

-¿entonces como debería hacerlo?

-hazlo pausado pero firme

-¿te gusta mas así?

-no tan lento que me muero primero

-eres muy difícil de complacer Natsuki

-es solo que tu te acomodes y agarres ritmo… no es la gran cosa

-¡es mi primera vez! Para mi es la gran cosa

-por eso te estoy llevando paso a paso, no te alteres solo sígueme ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien solo me dejare guiar por ti Natsuki- Y esto podría haber seguido pero un fuerte golpe de la puerta las hace dar un brinco, estaban tan concentradas en sus asuntos que no notaron las fuertes pisadas de Thymos

-¡dejen de hacer su porquerías y duérmanse de una vez!- grito abriendo la puerta de una patada- ya tienen a toda la casa despierta escuchándolas

-¿Qué porquerías? –pregunto Natsuki extrañada

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto el hombre al ver a las jóvenes sentadas en la cama… con sus ropas todavía en su lugar

-Shizuru me ayuda a pulir empuñaduras- contesto Natsuki de lo mas normal

-pero es muy tardado- chillo en un berrinche, llevaba 3 horas puliendo la maldita empuñadura y según Natsuki le faltaban otras 3 horas más.

-haaa solo era eso- el viejo dio un suspiro

-¿pues qué mas estaríamos haciendo a estas horas de la noche? –apenas unas horas antes subieron a lavarse y con todo esto del wooz Natsuki iba muy retrasada con su trabajo por lo que se vio en la penosa necesidad de pedirle ayuda a Shizuru

-bueno… creo que tu abuelo creyó que nosotras…- un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de su nariz al imaginar todas las cosas que podrían haber quedado bien con la plática que tuvieron anteriormente

-¿Padre que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Saeko

-Nada, solo están trabajando- dio un suspiro de alivio, con todo el ruido que hacían el creyó… bueno… sería comprensible después de todo son jóvenes y los jóvenes tienen ciertas inquietudes que se despiertan y con lo que se escuchaba y al ver a la joven ojirubi… cualquiera a su edad…- dejen la charla y a dormir, mañana será un día muy atareado- dijo el hombre señalando a Natsuki recordándole a su manera que mañana seria otro día de wooz

-como digas abuelo- la muchacha dejo sus instrumentos y se levanto para dejarlos en la mesa en tanto la ojirubi se limpiaba la nariz y se disponía a recostarse

-¿dormirán juntas?- pregunto a su nieta

-solo tengo una cama- contesto Natsuki y por nada se irá al suelo para dormir, con su vieja y cómoda cama de paja no la desperdiciaría mientras la pudiera disfrutar

-de acuerdo…-suspiro- pero no hagan tanto ruido… tus primos van a comenzar a preguntar qué es lo que hacen

-tratare de no roncar- contesto Natsuki mientras Shizuru solo se aguanto unas risillas ¿podía ser la peliazul mas ingenua?- ¿algo más?- de verdad quería comenzar a dormir

-… descansen…- y con esto cerró la puerta

-que cosas más extrañas pasan cuando tu estas en la casa- suspiro Natsuki dándole la espalda a Shizuru

-no pueden evitarlo… una chica extraña llega contigo y no sale para nada de tu cuarto… es raro mires por donde lo mires- no quería hacer notar que su abuelo y su madre creían que ellas estaban teniendo relaciones en su cama… y que ella también lo quería.

-ya da igual… solo duérmete

-hasta mañana Natsuki

-hasta mañana Shizuru

.

.

.

Han pasado 7 días desde que su abuelo comenzó a enseñarle la fabricación del wooz y se siente tan cansada como una faena en la ludus con Alyssa rompiéndole varas en la espalda.

Por su parte Shizuru se siente toda una experta en el arte de esculpir y una erudita en lijar piezas de armadura y armas. Estos días para darle algo en que matar su aburrimiento Natsuki le deja su trabajo y dado a que ella tiene un don del perfeccionismo que ralla en la locura, otorgando a sus trabajos la calidad sufriente para ser aprobados por los peliazules.

En tanto mientras todos los primos y tios salen de la casa Thymos se encarga de enseñarle los sutiles secretos de la fabricación y forjado del wooz, desde el forjado de una gladius hasta una_lorica segmentata. _Para su defensa Natsuki es bastante buena en la manipulación del metal, tanto que su abuelo sonríe en aprobación de su trabajo, le da pequeños golpecitos en la espalda y le dice en voz alta "gracias a Vulcano quien me mando a tan buen herrero a mi casa"

Esto entristece a Natsuki quien se siente mas comprometida con el honor de su familia, después de todo los gladiadores no tienen una vida larga, suelen morir a su quinta o novena pelea, muy pocos duran lo suficiente como para comprar su libertad… y ella secretamente no esperaba ser de esos privilegiados por Jupiter. ¿Qué haría ahora con esta responsabilidad? ¿sobrevivir? Era algo tan improbable… tan… fuera de contexto.

-Natsuki pon atención a lo que haces- dice una gruesa voz que trae de vuelta a la realidad a la joven

-¡Si!- da otro martillazo al wooz

-¿en que tanto pensabas?

-nada en particular- solo en el curso que tomara su vida y todo lo que esta en riesgo ahora que sabe los secretos de su abuelo.

-no me parece que sea nada –sera viejo pero no idiota, conoce tan bien a su pequeña que sabe en que momentos pasa de pensar en tonterías a pensar en la joven que lija y pule empuñaduras a cuando piensa en la muerte… y ahora estaba pensando en la muerte.

-nada que te altere abuelo- dio otro golpe, se estaba distrallendo mucho en el futuro incierto que hacia un pésimo trabajo en el presente.

-todo lo que te suceda me altera Natsuki- su abuelo rodio a su pequeña en un abrazo- ¿sabes por que te he elegido como mi sucesora por sobre mi hijo?

-porque soy mucho mejor que el al manejar el metal- una respuesta lógica

-es porque tu corazón se parece al wooz

-¿mi corazón?

-es único, pocos saben como trabajar con el pero si te esfuerzas… es hermoso, flexible, fuerte y lo mas importante- la joven contuvo la respiración- … nada lo puede romper

-no tiene mucho caso…- pequeñas gotas recorren sus mejillas- pronto moriré en la arena, aun cuando los leones no rompan mi corazón si desgarraran mis entrañas.

-no lo harán por una muy buena razón- se retiro unos paso dando espacio a que la pequeña volteara y lo mirara a los ojos- ¿Qué razón a parte de la protección de los dioses impediría que me maten en la arena?

-algo mas fuerte que ellos Natsuki- el viejo poso su mano derecha en el hombro de la joven- te he dado una razón para vivir… no dejes que mi herencia se la lleve Caronte.

-yo…- no atino a hacer mas que bajar la cabeza para evitar que su abuelo viera sus lagrimas- lo intentare ¿vale?

-vale- dio tres golpecitos a su hombro, en idioma Natsuki un "lo intentare ¿vale?" significaba "hare todo lo humana y quizá divinamente posible para lograrlo"

-lo que sea- regreso a la forja del metal antes de que se enfriara mas y se echara a perder.

.

.

.

.

-ara ara ¿Qué sucedió mientras estaba puliendo la ultima empuñadura?- pregunto Shizuru ayudando a vendarse a la peliazul

-muchas cosas…- ya no podía estar mas tiempo en esa casa, tenia que salir corriendo, huir de todo.

-lo imagino- suspiro, esa mujer era como exprimir una piedra para sacarle las palabras

-¿lista? –pregunto antes de apagar la lámpara de aceite y salir brincando por la ventana

-solo me falta una cosa- Shizuru tomo el primer lobo que Natsuki había esculpido- ¿me lo regalas?- puso cara de borrego a medio morir

-pfff como sea- se dio la vuelta dando a entender que era todo suyo

-ya me puedo ir tranquila- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Justo cuando las chicas estaban subiéndose a la mesa para dar el salto, tocaron a la puerta- ¿saltamos?- pregunto en un susurro la ojirubi, tuvo su respuesta cuando Natsuki se regreso a abrir y ver quien era

-cariño- su madre se aferro a ella como un naufrago

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto extrañada la peliazul correspondiendo el abrazo

-tu abuelo quiere que lo acompañes por unas cosas- dijo con los ojos húmedos

-¿a estas horas?- ya era de noche y no había establecimientos "legales" en operación.

-si…- dijo en un suspiro, aunque extrañada Natsuki no discutió y se disponía a bajar las escaleras- pero también quiere que vaya tu amiga- esto extraño doblemente a Natsuki

-… está bien…- le dio una mirada a la ojirubi quien dé un salto estaba a su lado, cortésmente movió la cabeza tratando de saludar a la mujer mayor y en un momento estaban frente al viejo quien se arreglaba la capa para salir.

-tomen una capa y métanse en la carreta, tenemos cosas que hacer- las mujeres obedecieron tomando las capas, Shizuru noto que estas eran nuevas y de buena calidad, no tan buenas como las que ella solía usar en el palacio pero en estos días en la ludus con ropas ensangrentadas que le pertenecían a gente muerta aprendió a apreciar esos pequeños detalles.

Antes de irse Natsuki volteo adentro del lugar, a la fragua, al comedor… a su madre a quien le dedico una sonrisa luego se dispuso a esconderse en la carreta. Dentro de esta se encontraban bolsas y gladius en una esquina, Natsuki noto que las gladios que lleva son las ultimas que su abuelo forjo no más de dos días atrás y que las empuñaduras eran de hueso decoradas por Shizuru, era curioso… y muy extraño ¿A dónde iban que encestaban espadas?

-no sabía que tu abuelo tenia negocios "nocturnos"- por no llamarlos de alto riesgo

-ni yo lo sabia… pero estate atenta, no quiero que nada le suceda- ella era perfectamente capaz de matar a mil legionarios por salvar a su abuelo y Shizuru cortaría la misma cantidad de cabezas por la peliazul.

-tenlo por seguro- dijo recostándose en el hombro de la chica- ¿será que después de esto nosotras…?

-en cuanto terminemos escapamos hacia la ludus- con esta respuesta Shizuru se dedico solo disfrutar el calor de Natsuki justo como lo hacía mientras dormían en esa suave cama de paja, ella también extrañaría esa mullida cama de paja.

Para cuando la carreta paro y el viejo les dijo que bajaran, las jóvenes ya estaban listas para matar a lo que les pusiera enfrente, con sus miradas afiladas tanto como las espadas que llevaban en las manos

-¿para que las espadas?- pregunto el viejo

-para lo que se ofrezca- contesto Natsuki mirando hacia todos lados

-no las necesitan, dejen eso antes de que se vayan a lastimar- bufo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.

-confundidas las jóvenes dejan las armas en la carreta y entran en la edificación

-la tienda de Marcus…- Natsuki dijo al entrar

-el zapatero… -eso era muy extraño, tanto que las mujeres no bajan la guardia

-¿Marcus ya tienes listo lo que te pedí?- Thymos saludo amistosamente al hombre quien con sonrisa y cortesía ofició asiento a sus invitados

-desde hace días amigo Thymos, deja y voy por ellas- el hombre desapareció de escena

Entre miradas y pequeños movimientos las mujeres se comunican, se preguntan por qué han ido a esta tienda y que oscuros secretos rondan el "encargo" que recibirán, tanto han maquilado en sus mentes que lo que mas les sorprende es ver al hombre llegar con un par de **caliga** con tachuelas doradas en la suela

-me esmere mucho en ellas- dijo con orgullo extendiéndoselas a la joven peliazul

-es lo que veo- la chica aprecia el trabajo del hombre, las caliga con sus espacios entre el firme y suave cuero, las tachuelas doradas que forman la inicial de su nombre.

-¿Qué esperas para probártelas?- el viejo está ansioso por ver qué tal le quedan a la pequeña Natsuki, cuando la vio por el mercado corriendo con ese remiendo de caliga se sintió con la obligación de ayudarla aunque fuera un poco con el estilo de vida que había escogido.

-me quedaban bastante bien, un poco duras pero eso es normal- quedarle bien era decir poco, esas caligas eran como una extensión de sus pies, el único problema era el peso pero bueno, si podía blandir una espada de plomo que no se acostumbrara al peso de unas caliga de legionario.

-como siempre un gran trabajo Marcus- el viejo admira a su pequeña y luego mira con un tanto de incomodad a la peliocre que no babea porque es muy educada para hacerlo pero que se come con la mirada a su joven nieta. Solo espera que ante todo es afición provoque que se cuiden entre ella.

-las confecciones especialmente para la arena, seguramente te brincaran mayor apoyo y un distintivo entre los demás gladiadores- cada gladiador tiene algo que lo distingue en la arena, como una firma que lo hace diferente, Natsuki tenía pensado que fuera un casco lo que la distinguiera pero acepta que una patada en la cara al siguiente adversario le ganara puntos entre el público.

-gracias Marcus- la joven le sonríe sinceramente, se dice que darle un regalo a los gladiadores es como darle regalos a los muertos por lo que no se suele acostumbrar mucho. Es casi un desperdicio.

-solo encárgate de sobrevivir pequeña Natsuki- le da un pequeño abrazo y Thymos junto a las chicas salen del lugar.

Pasa otra media hora en el camino, las chicas creen que las llevaran a la casa pero Natsuki conoce los diferentes caminos de Roma por el tiempo y las vueltas que han dado sabe que no se acercan a la casa mas bien… es alejan. Se detienen por un momento en lo que Thymos se identifica y le abren las puertas, poco rato después las voces conocidas hacen a las chicas dar un brinco.

-con que se escondían aquí- una rubia quita de un jalón la tela que cubría la parte trasera d la carreta dejando al descubierto a dos jóvenes y unas espadas

-aquí está sus encargos- Thymos se acerca a las espadas y las va entregando a Incitatus quien mira con buen ojo las armas

-excelente calidad

-tuve una excelente ayuda- contesta con algo de melancolía el viejo

-lo prometido es deuda- a un chasquido Alyssa le entrega una bolsa con monedas, Thymos le da una rápida contada y le parece lo acordado.

En tanto Natsuki corre hacia una de las esquinas del patio donde se encuentra en las sombras Flama mirando todo detenidamente, ella lega y de un salto se abraza al fornido hombre quien con recobrada alegría pasa su gigantesca mano entre los mechones azules, ve con agrado que los prendedores que le regalo siguen en su lugar y que sus heridas van sanando correctamente.

-oye perro- ante la llamada Flama levanta la vista y un sonoro golpe le mueve toda la cabeza, fue Thymos con mano de hierro quien hacía muchos años quería hacer eso.

-¡Abuelo! –grita escandalizada la joven

-será mejor que a ella si la cuides o me asegurare que Caronte no te cruce al otro lado- con lo que tenía que hacer cubierto el viejo regresa a su carreta y se dispone a salir de ahí

- abuelo…- la joven se pone a lado del viejo antes de que se abran las puertas y el salga pero el viejo se niega a mirarla, el se mantiene con la vista al frente- … gracias…

-cuídate mucho… Natsuki…- se tiene que retirar, antes de que sus sentimientos le traicionen y no sea fuerte como para dejarla ahí, ni tan fuerte para evitar llorar y suplicare que salga porque el es un hombre y los hombres de verdad nunca suplican.

La chica se queda mirando como su abuelo se va alejando entre las calles hasta las puertas se vuelven a cerrar, un tanto triste por la corta y áspera despedida regresa al patio donde una pelirroja le da la bienvenida alegremente con abrazos y besos que prenden de ira a cierta peliocre.

-pero mira quien se decidió a regresar

-tenia asuntos pendientes- dice tratando de evitar esos ojos azul congelante de la rubia

-mas bien parece que tenias pendientes las compras, has llegado muy bien equipada Natsuki- cierta amenaza se escucha en su voz

-¿a que te refieres?

-¿Cómo que a que se refiere?

-bonitas armas las que te hizo tu abuelo- chilla Mai tomando las dos gladius que aún se mantienen en sus fundas

-¿me hizo unas que?- corre para quitarle las armas a su amiga y con exaltación las saca de su funda-… son gemelas…- una la hizo su abuelo la otra la hizo ella- las gladius son pesadas, creadas con el wooz, finas líneas negras recorren la hoja que corta con solo mirarla, las empuñaduras y los plomos fueron confeccionados por Shizuru y las fundas están hechas por su madre, todo un trabajo en equipo.

-lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué la cadena?- Mai toma la cadena que une a las gladius por los plomos

-¿comentaste tu estilo de pelea a tu abuelo?- pregunta Flama uniéndose a la conversación, tiene la mejilla hinchada por el buen golpe que le propino Thymos, para ser un viejo tiene la mano pesada.

-quizá en algún momento a la hora de comer pero… no fue la gran cosa- ella solo comento que le gustaba pelear a dos espadas, que era una técnica muy difícil pero muy vistosa y letal.

-parece que tu abuelo te conoce muy bien- Mai comienza a entender las muchas posibilidades que le dan a Natsuki dos gladius unidas por una gruesa cadena.

-… demasiado bien…

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Oh my!

Otro capitulo terminado y para colmo de madrugada (yo tengo algo con escribir de noche) por fin las chicas regresan al ludus listas para la acción y Natsuki llega con actualizaciones!

Las gladius que lleva ahora Natsuki serán las que use toda su vida, será su arma por predilección y como no si toda la gente que quiere se involucro en ellas jojojojo. Por otro lado quizá no lo notaran pero tengo que decirlo, ahora que deja ponerle imagen de presentación a tus escritos yo le he diseñado a Gladiadoras el suyo, me tarde un ratillo jugando en 3DMax pero salieron justo como quería las gladius de Natsuki y la naginata que no es naginata de Shizuru… ya me entenderán cuando lleguemos a ese momento.

Espero que les gusten tanto como a mi me gusto diseñarlas y crearlas en 3D porque créanme que fue jodidamente divertido diseñarlas y pensar en su funcionamiento, su uso y su estética siempre apegándome a los datos históricos jojojojojojo que friki soy!

LORICA SEGMENTATA- la armadura que llevaron los legionarios romanos durante su época de esplendor (siglos I a. C.-siglo III dC). El nombre procede de la palabra latina para "segmentada", que hace referencia a la división en placas metálicas de la armadura. Tal nombre se acuñó por vez primera en el siglo XVI, por lo que se desconoce el auténtico nombre que recibía la lorica segmentata en la época romana.

CALIGA- son las sandalias atadas, hechas de correas de cuero, llevadas por los soldados de las legiones romanas y ayudantes a la largo de la República romana y el Imperio romano, bastante buenas.

La construcción implica una gran cantidad de cortes cuidadosos, pero por lo demás es sencillo. La parte superior se cortada de una sola pieza de cuero, bien engrasada para prevenir las rajaduras. Cortar las ranuras en cada pestaña y los espacios entre ellas en realidad elimina la mayor parte de la piel. En un buen caliga debería haber más espacio que el cuero, lo que les da la apariencia fresca y abierta. Dado que el cuero es bastante grueso, la fuerza no debería ser un problema, y en realidad, dejar mucho cuero también puede hacer que sea menos flexible y propensa a las rozaduras.

La suela es de una mitad a tres cuartos de pulgada de espesor y está hecho de dos o más capas, con la parte superior intercalada entre los dos primeros. Las capas se mantienen juntas con tachuelas, conduciendo desde la parte inferior y los vástagos apretados para sostenerlos de forma permanente.

Para esto la inicial de Natsuki…que es la letra "N" jajajajajaja es como una H pero dispareja, para más información pregúntele a san goggle. La razón de las tachuelas a parte de proveer mayor tracción al caminar es a la hora de la batalla dar una divertida patada a tus enemigos y dejarle tu inicial grabada en su sangrante piel, ¡que divertido!


End file.
